Sangs, deuxième trimestre
by Lychee
Summary: ABANDONNEE. Suite du premier trimestre - of course. Les Armées campent à Poudlard, pratiquement deserté par les élèves. Voldemort réunit ses fidèles et rappelle son fils à lui.
1. Raven

Petit commentaire avant de commencer… 

            Bon. Nous allons gentiment ignorer la fin du tome V en ce qui concerne la mort de Sirius, et continuer notre petite histoire comme si de rien n'était. Je pense que personne ne m'en voudra?

            L'histoire se continue sur deux niveaux, comme auparavant, et chaque chapitre du deuxième trimestre se penchera sur un personnage particulier.

            Concernant la mort de Plume… *Lychee ravie par toutes les reviews qu'elle a reçues*… J'FAIS C'QUE J'VEUX, MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!!! Vous verrez bien dans quelques chapitres… 

Sangs, deuxième trimestre.

Chapitre I

Raven.

Le trois janvier. Rentrée du Nouvel An à Poudlard.

Les effectifs scolaires totalisaient treize Gryffondors, dix Serdaigles, onze Poufsouffles et trois Serpentards. Plus un certain nombre d'individus suspects qui n'avaient certainement pas leur place dans les dortoirs qu'ils occupaient.

La quasi-totalité des parents avaient retiré leurs enfants de l'Ecole, terrifiés par l'annonce du "léger incident" de Noël. Le moral était au plus bas. Anéanti, Dumbledore avait installé bon nombre de sorciers et de Mercenaires dans les chambres désormais vacantes. Les quelques rares adolescents restant, déjà assez angoissés, avaient de plus l'immense privilège d'assister à des cours quasi-particuliers. Et chacun s'attendait, au fond de lui, à voir apparaître un Mangemort au détour du couloir.

Charmante ambiance, donc.

Le Pr Chourave ôta ses gants en soupirant.

- On en reste là pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle seulement. Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, puis reposèrent les ciseaux à ongles avec lesquels ils taillaient méticuleusement leurs Bonzaïollis. Il restait encore une demi-heure avant la sonnerie, mais ils n'étaient pas surpris. Leurs professeurs n'avaient jamais été moins motivés que depuis une semaine, excepté Plume, peut-être. Ce qui n'était pas pour leur remonter le moral.

- Il n'y a même plus d'intérêt à étudier, ronchonna Hermione en ôtant sa blouse.

- Ca, Hermy, c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre sortir de ta bouche, sourit Ron. Remarque, je n'aurais jamais non plus pensé être d'accord avec toi.

- Comment peux-tu espérer garder le moral quand les profs eux-même se morfondent?! explosa la brunette. J'ai cru mourir ce matin avec Binns!

- Sans parler des trois heures en presque tête-à-tête avec Snape, marmonna Harry.

- Et encore, on est la classe la plus nombreuse, coupa Ron. Pensa à Ginny qui se retrouve juste avec Colin Crivey… Nous, au moins, on est quatre.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Draco qui rageait ses affaires, un peu plus loin. Le seul septième année à part eux.

Alors que tous les fils et filles de Mangemorts avaient depuis longtemps déguerpi, le blond restait là. Harry savait que c'était sur ordre de son père et de Voldemort lui-même, et que cela arrangeait bien Dumbledore en même temps. Il savait aussi que son vieil ennemi maigrissait de jour en jour. Et qu'il était d'une pâleur à faire peur.

- Malefoy?

Le Serpentard leva sur lui un regard indifférent.

- Tu manges avec nous?

Hermione et Ron hésitèrent, puis l'invitèrent également du regard. Le blond eut un reniflement ironique.

- Bien sûr. Et je pourrai raconter à mon Maître que j'ai fait ami-ami avec Potter le Survivant.

- Ca te permettra de mieux nous espionner, le coupa Hermione. Dépêche-toi de boucler ton sac, on t'attend.

Le blond hésita, puis les suivit sans un mot.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient installés dans la Grande Salle, à présent lugubrement déserte, devant le repas préparé par les Elfes de maison fidèles au poste. Un peu plus loin, un petit groupe d'adultes, dont Plume, Raven Whitewinter, Charlie et Killian Zachary, avalaient morosement leur pitance.

- Je préférais encore quand les deux abrutis mettaient le bazar, maugréa Ron en faisant allusion à une mémorable bataille de brocolis orchestrée par leur professeur de DCFM et son ami blond.

- Rien ne t'empêche de les remplacer, répliqua Harry sans conviction.

Le rouquin ne répondit même pas.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Melilot? demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment. Elle était sympa…

- Ne parle pas d'elle au passé! protesta Ginny en s'installant avec eux. Salut tout le monde. Je suis passée à l'infirmerie. Rien. Elle dort, c'est tout. Charlie est très inquiet. (Elle sourit légèrement.) Il a l'air d'avoir le béguin…

- Elle a quatorze ans! protesta Ron. Et puis il faudrait déjà qu'elle se réveille…

- Le professeur Zachary cherche une solution! rétorqua vivement Hermione. Et il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne trouve pas!

Ginny eut un gloussement moqueur et lui balança un coup de coude.

- Ce _cher_ Pr Zachary, mmh? Le mec trop beau avec qui tu bosses tous les soirs? C'est vrai qu'il a de beaux yeux, et un joli petit c – 

_- Ginny_!

Hermione était rouge comme une brique.

- Ouiiiiiiii? fit innocemment la cadette des Weasley. J'au dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

- Non je ne… Il y a des gens autour de nous, fit sèchement la brunette.

- Oh, allez, c'est vrai qu'il est beau quoi…

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard épuisé et même Draco, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, leva les yeux au ciel. Les rares adolescentes demeurées au Château n'avaient d'yeux que pour les nouveaux locataires.

- Whitewinter aussi est bien, mais il préfère les mecs, continua Ginny. (Les trois garçons recrachèrent leur bouchée mais n'eurent pas le temps d'intervenir qu'elle enchaînait.) Mais Tamalo'th est plus sexy! conclut-elle joyeusement. Et plus amusant.

- Ce type est dangereux, marmonna Ron entre deux bouchées de pommes de terre.

- Pas plus que toi quand tu postillonnes, rétorqua sa sœur. Ferme ta bouche!

- Je ne _postillonne_ pas! s'indigna le Gryffondor.

- Harry, un parapluie s'il te plaît, demanda imperturbablement Ginny au brun qui dissimulait un sourire.

- Harry, _dis-lui_!

- Attends, je mets ma capuche.

Draco eut un bruit étouffé à côté d'eux, et Hermione lui tapota gentiment le dos.

Ron lança un regard foudroyant à son ami, puis lui plaqua froidement son assiette – pleine – sur le visage.

Le reste dégénéra très vite et Raven et Plume vinrent joyeusement participer.

- Dix jours de cachot.

- Trois tours du parc à poil en courant.

- Laver les dents du Calamar Géant.

- Ramoner toutes les cheminées du Château.

- S'habiller trois jours en filles.

- Elle est super celle-là!

Grand Chef et Griffe Percevent rivalisaient joyeusement de propositions de punition pour les deux amis.

- Messieurs, messieurs, les interrompit gentiment Dumbledore, avant de se tourner vers Raven et Plume qui attendaient, penauds. Bon. Ecoutez-moi, tous les deux, soupira-t-il. Vous êtes l'un et l'autre responsables de l'entraînement d'une grande partie des individus présents à Poudlard. Vous êtes l'un et l'autre deux parmi les plus dangereux êtres que j'ai jamais rencontrés. Vous possédez l'un et l'autre des pouvoirs qui font soigneusement réfléchir Lord Voldemort lui-même. Et vous êtes l'un et l'autre les deux plus grands gaspilleurs de purée qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

- Mais – protesta Raven.

- Suffit! (Les deux fautifs rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules.) Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé. Mais je constate que c'est toujours _vous_ que l'on retrouve quand il se passe quelque chose. (Dumbledore se radoucit un peu.) Tout le monde n'a pas votre expérience et vos capacités. Vous pouvez parfois vous permettre de rire de tout, vous le devez, même, pour ne pas tout lâcher. Mais les autres ne peuvent et ne doivent pas. C'est compris?

Plume et Raven hochèrent sagement la tête.

- Pour conclure, si l'envie vous prend de faire une bataille de purée, faites-la en privé.

- C'est Sev qui va être content pour ses appartements, murmura Plume.

Dumbledore sourit puis les congédia, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec les deux autres dirigeants. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, se regardèrent, puis soupirèrent en chœur avant d'éclater de rire.

- JE M'ENNUIE! gueula Raven à tous vents.

- Et tes sorciers? demanda Plume en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Mes sorciers… Et bien il y a les doués, et de ce côté là, pas grand-chose à faire. Ensuite il y a les autres, et malheureusement rien à faire non plus… Non, sérieusement, ils ont très bien progressé. Et l'idée de MacGonagall semble très bien fonctionner: ils ont appris des trucs intéressants des Elfes et des Mercenaires. Mais dans tous les cas, j'ai rien à faire.

- Creuse un trou et mets-toi au fond. Je viendrai te prévenir quand ça commencera.

- Tu sais… dit Raven à voix basse. J'ai presque envie que ça commence. Comme ça ce serait terminé. Au lieu d'attendre, comme maintenant…

- Plus on attend, plus on a la possibilité de s'entraîner.

- L'ennemi aussi.

- Un partout. Et tes parents, quoi de neuf?

- Voyons, mais mes parents ne veulent pas se mêler à ça! fit Raven d'un ton ironique. Pour être honnête, ils attendent de voir qui prendra l'avantage.

- Mon père leur a fait des propositions…

- Je sais. Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas proposé assez. C'est le haut de gamme, mes parents, tu sais. Pas des demi-Moldus comme ton père…

Plume éclata de rire.

- Ils ne lui ont quand même pas sorti ça en face!

- Tu ne les connais pas. Tu fais quoi, là?

- J'ai un cours. J'ai réuni les 5ème, 6ème et 7ème années. Tu veux venir?

- Malefoy sera là?

Plume eut un sourire goguenard.

- Ouais. Allez, viens.

Raven observa Plume donner ses instructions à ses élèves. Le temps de la théorie était passé. Les cours étaient à présents consacrés à la défense – et à l'attaque. Avec ou sans baguette. Le blond s'approcha et entreprit de réexpliquer à une pauvre brunette de 5ème année un peu perdue comment envoyer un Stupefix simplement par l'esprit. La fille réessaya et réussit sans problèmes, ravie. Il s'éloigna sous ses remerciements.

- Vous êtes plutôt doué.

Potter le regardait avec curiosité. Raven sourit.

- C'est un coup à prendre. Tiens? C'est nouveau, ça?

Le garçon suivit son regard et saisit la fine chaîne qui entourait son cou.

- Oh. C'est un cadeau de Sirius. Pour Noël, rougit-il un peu.

Un grand sourire authentiquement pervers fleurit sur les lèvres de Raven, qui ne fit aucun commentaire et partit rejoindre Plume un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'étonna celui-ci.

- Rien, rien… Pendant qu'on y est… Où est Malefoy?

Plume lui indiqua du doigt une forme étendue sur l'herbe, un peu à l'écart.

- Il fait la sieste. Dispensé. Avec ce que mon père lui a fait subir comme entraînement, il n'a pas besoin du mien. Il maîtrise déjà tout ça. Et je n'ai pas le temps de le faire travailler à part.

- Les autres élèves ne posent pas de questions?

- Plus personne ne pose de questions en ce moment, fit simplement le demi-elfe. Et puis depuis que Harry le laisse en paix, ça va mieux.

Le jeune professeur eut ensuite un sourire malicieux.

- Ca t'intéresserait de le faire travailler?

Raven le regarda d'un air surpris, puis piqua un formidable fard en secouant la tête.

- J'ai pas le temps! bégaya-t-il.

Plume le fixa d'un air éberlué.

- J'y crois pas! T'es sérieusement atteint, alors?! C'est la meilleure de la décennie…

Il éclata de rire devant le visage vexé de son ami.

- J't'emmerde.

- Je n'aurais _jamais_ imaginé que… te voir timide! Allez, viens…

Il entraîna Raven vers Draco. Le cœur du jeune assassin fit un bond à la vue de l'adolescent endormi, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'herbe…

* Je suis _gravement_ et _foutrement_ atteint.*

- Malefoy!

Deux yeux glacés.

- Professeur? Oh… bonjour, M. Whitewinter…

La réponse de Raven ressemblait plus ou moins à un gargouillis.

- Malefoy, puisque je n'ai pas le temps, c'est M. Whitewinter qui va s'occuper de vous.

* M'occuper de lui… gyaaaaaah… Reprend-toi Raven!*

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard plus que dubitatif, que Plume intercepta.

- Ne vous fiez pas à son air innocent et naïf: Raven est sans doute l'un des meilleurs combattants du monde sorcier…

Draco semblait _très_ sceptique.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin d'armes ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Il les abandonna et retourna à ses élèves. Les deux blonds restèrent face à face, deux yeux noirs contre deux yeux gris acier.

- Alors, que comptez-vous m'apprendre? demanda l'adolescent d'une voix traînante.

Raven reprit quelque peu son sang-froid et lui fit un charmant sourire.

- Le mieux serait déjà que je sache de quoi tu es capable. Que dirais-tu d'un petit duel?

- Comme _vous_ voudrez, _Monsieur_.

Visiblement, le jeune homme ne tenait pas farouchement à être tutoyé. Raven soupira mentalement.

- Quand _vous_ êtes prêt, _M. Malefoy_.

Tous deux ôtèrent leurs manteaux, firent quelques gestes d'échauffement, empoignèrent leurs baguettes et se placèrent face à face. Draco avait l'air profondément ennuyé, et ne semblait pas considérer son adversaire comme réellement dangereux…

Il déchanta très vite.

A son premier sortilège mollement lancé, il se retrouva projeté au sol et atterrit rudement sur l'herbe avec un juron.

- Leçon n° 1, ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire! chantonna Raven. J'avais toujours rêvé de dire ça… ajouta-t-il d'un air rêveur.

Draco se releva, les yeux flamboyant.

* Kyaaaaa… L'est trop choupinou!*

Le jeune homme contra avec facilité les sorts que lui envoyait à toute vitesse l'adolescent, s'approcha imperceptiblement, et profita d'une seconde de répit pour… lui faire un croche-pied. Puis s'assit sur son dos. Et si les yeux de Draco avaient pu tuer, on aurait retrouvé des morceaux de son corps à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

- Ca va?

- Allez vous faire – laissez-moi me relever.

Raven obéit complaisamment et ils continuèrent à se battre.

C'est-à-dire que pendant dix minutes, il évita nonchalamment les attaques magiques, puis physiques d'un Draco de plus en plus furieux. Quand il estima que le jeune Mangemort était à bout, il s'arrêta et se laissa tomber à terre, souriant.

- Bon. Et si on parlait?

Draco inspira profondément, puis hocha la tête et s'assit lentement à côté de son "professeur", les yeux froids.

- Tu… vous êtes beaucoup trop colérique et sûr de vous, M. Malefoy.

Silence.

- Vos coups sont lancés sans réflexion, vous vous précipitez sans réfléchir… ce qui serait parfaitement efficace sur un adversaire moyen, mais pas sur moi… Vous n'avez même pas rechercher si j'avais un point faible.

- Parce que vous en avez un? répondit sèchement Draco en se redressant et en renfilant son manteau.

- Heu… non. Mais j'aurais pu.

Raven se tut un moment, absorbé par la gorge pâle que le col du manteau ne recouvrait pas…

- Enfin bref. Sinon, vous possédez une force assez exceptionnelle et une rapidité hors du commun. Je pense que – 

- Allons donc!

Draco eut un ricanement amer.

- Vous m'humiliez pendant un quart d'heure, pour ensuite me dire que je suis exceptionnellement rapide?!

- Je ne vous humilie pas, M. Malefoy. Ce n'était nullement mon intention

- Ben voyons!

L'adolescent commença à s'éloigner à grands pas.

- M. Draco Malefoy!

La voix de Raven, tout-à-coup beaucoup moins sympathique, arrêta l'adolescent sur place. Il se retourna et rencontra le regard de son instructeur, noir et froid. Un peu comme Snape dans ses très, très mauvais jours.

- Avant d'aller pleurer dans un coin ou sur l'épaule de je ne sais qui sur l'injustice profonde de la vie, laissez-moi vous dire que si vous refusez l'idée que l'on puisse être meilleur que vous en quoi que ce soit, vous ne ferez certainement pas long feu.

Le ton était tout simplement… glacial. Draco se surprit à baisser les yeux et eut un sursaut de colère: de quel droit ce type, tout Assassin qu'il prétendît être, se permettait-il de lui donner des leçons?

Le silence s'éternisait.

Raven eut un petit soupir et sourit.

- Et si cela peut soigner votre ego blessé, sachez que je ne suis pas n'importe qui et qu'à mains nues, je peux certainement en remonter à Plume lui-même.

- Oh.

Re-silence.

- Je n'ai rien à vous apprendre que vous ne sachiez déjà, M. Malefoy. Simplement, rappelez-vous de temps en temps que ce n'est pas parce que les autres n'ont pas enduré ce que vous endurez qu'ils sont forcement plus faibles que vous, mmh?

- Oui. Je vous remercie.

Draco se détourna à nouveau sans le regarder, et rejoignit les autres.

Raven resta songeur. Ce gosse – ce n'était qu'un gosse après tout – était tout simplement désespéré. Et tout seul.

* Et Merlin que c'est difficile…*

Ne devoir compter que sur soi, ne pas pouvoir s'approcher des autres par _peur_…

* Il faudrait juste qu'il comprenne…*

Mouiche. Le garçon n'était déjà pas d'un tempérament très ouvert. Peut-être une amitié avec Potter?

* Mais rien de plus, alors; il est pour moi! En tous cas il est trop beau. Son petit air froid et arrogant, son regard fier, et puis ses cheveux ébouriffés…*

- Raven, tu baves.

- Plume, je t'aime.

- Moui, moui… Ca s'est mal passé, pourtant, non?

Raven regarda brusquement son ami.

- Hein?!

- Il avait l'air furieux, avec des larmes de rage au coin des yeux, et il marmonnait je ne sais quoi…

- Oh non… OUIIIIINNNN QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIIIIIIT?!

- Pleure pas vas… t'es pas doué, c'est tout.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Huit ans et demi plus tôt:**

Plume dormait tranquillement, à côté de lui, le nez enfoui dans les oreillers, les cheveux éparpillés en tous sens. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Sa nuque fine, la ligne adorable de son dos et la chute de ses reins, effleurée par le drap, auraient poussé Severus à aller dire bonjour au Diable lui-même au fin fond des Enfers, sans hésiter. Il caressa la hanche de l'adolescent du bout des doigts, pensif.

Encore deux semaines…

Il se renfonça dans le lit, attirant le corps tiède à lui. Plume poussa un petit soupir et l'entoura de ses bras, sans se réveiller.

Encore deux semaines…

Il lui mordilla doucement l'oreille.

- Plume…

Son amant – il jubila à cette pensée – soupira à nouveau, battit des paupières, et lui offrit son regard encore embué de sommeil. C'était probablement le moment de la journée que Severus préférait.

- Mais que faites-vous dans mon lit, Pr Snape? murmura l'adolescent.

Severus l'embrassa.

- Des tas de choses fichtrement intéressantes et hautement réprouvées par la morale. Entre parenthèses, ceci est _mon_ lit.

Plume gloussa de joie.

- On s'en fiche.

- Oui.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard. Severus lui caressa la joue.

- Dans deux semaines, tu présentes tes ASPICs.

Son élève écarquilla les yeux.

- Ah bon?! Je n'étais pas au courant!

- Oh, la ferme, rétorqua l'homme en lui tirant les cheveux. Que… qu'as-tu prévu de faire ensuite?

- Ah. Attend.

Plume sortit du lit, et partit fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon, qui avait atterri sur l'abat-jour d'une lampe.

- Tiens.

Severus, un bras passé autour de sa taille, jeta un coup d'œil curieux au parchemin couvert d'encre rouge. Puis la signature lui sauta aux yeux et il pâlit.

- Tu ne vas – 

- Lis-la avant de parler.

Il s'exécuta.

_" Cher M. Plume Jedusor Taralo'th Percevent,_

_Il a été porté à notre attention votre cas de polysanguinité des plus complexes. Vous n'ignorez pas, je suis sûr, la raison d'être de notre association. Nous avons également appris de source sûre que votre situation dans le monde sorcier était des plus mitigée, et que le retour parmi les Elfes vous était tout simplement refusé. Ce pour quoi, nous avons la curiosité de vous proposer une place parmi nous._

_Cette proposition reste valable aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'est aucunement désintéressée, et que le Cercle souhaite depuis longtemps se rapprocher du Ministère de la Magie et des Clans Elfiques. Vous constituez ce qu'on pourrait appeler une prise de choix concernant ces objectifs._

_J'aimerais au passage vous signaler la présence de quelques membres de votre famille, encore inconnus de vous, parmi nous. Bien que je doute que ce facteur puisse réellement influencer votre décision, je désirais vous en faire part._

_Nous vous attendons sans fautes le premier Septembre._

_                        Le Grand Chef,_

_                                   Dirigeant des Mercenaires du Cercle Ecarlate."_

- Original, commenta Severus.

- Oui, hein?

Le Mangemort observa son amant.

- Tu t'es déjà décidé?

- Oui.

- Tu leur as déjà répondu?

- Pas encore.

- Ah.

Severus hésita.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais passer les vacances chez moi?

Plume sourit.

- Oui.

Plume passa ses examens haut la main.

La dernière nuit fut consacrée à une bringue monstrueuse avec ses amis. C'est dans un état de décomposition avancé qu'il leur souhaita au revoir, le lendemain matin, leur promettant de leur écrire, avant de retourner se coucher, remerciant au passage le ciel que Severus ait pris l'habitude de passer sa première journée de vacances à trier ses papiers.

Le lendemain à l'aube, ils saluèrent Dumbledore qui n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le choix – les choix – de Plume, et quittèrent Poudlard.

Plume jeta un dernier coup d'œil au château qui disparaissait au détour du chemin, puis rejoignit Severus en courant.

- Il faut marcher jusqu'à où pour pouvoir transplaner?

- Jusqu'aux portes de l'Ecole.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va?

- Non.

Ils avaient jeté un sort de Rétrécissement sur leurs bagages, et avançaient à grands pas. Plume avait abandonné sans regrets son uniforme pour sauter dans un de ses jeans noirs trois fois trop larges, et un T-shirt bordeaux qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et dont l'encolure lui dénudait la clavicule, ses grosses chaussures noires au pied, un cordon de cuir autour du cou. Severus avait laissé tomber ses encombrantes robes noires pour une paire de jeans et une chemise noire, le col ouvert.

- Hé. M. Severus Snape.

- Quoi?

- Tu es très beau comme ça.

Le jeune professeur se retourna et s'approcha de lui en souriant.

- Je vais te violer contre un arbre.

Plume répondit à son baiser en riant.

- Viens là.

Severus lui passa un bras autour du cou et ils transplanèrent.

Leur lieu d'arrivée était une forêt calme, tapissée de mousse, aux hauts arbres fiers. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui puis lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils débouchèrent sur un chemin de terre, agréablement ombragé.

- C'est loin?

- Oh, au moins trois heures de marche.

La maison apparut trente secondes plus tard au détour de la route. Ce devait être une ancienne ferme, toute de pierres grises. Un grand bâtiment principal, dont un côté s'ouvrait dans leur direction et l'autre à l'intérieur d'une large cour, présentait de larges baies vitrées. Un autre bâtiment, plus petit, formait un angle de la cour, qui se fermait ensuite par un mur. Une large terrasse descendait du bâtiment jusqu'à un bout de pelouse qui ressemblait actuellement à une forêt vierge.

Severus grimpa sur le perron et effleura de sa baguette la serrure de la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement.

- Reste là. Je vais d'abord ouvrir les volets.

Plume obéit et s'assit sur les marches de vieille pierre, laissant son regard vagabonder sur le chemin qui partait sur sa gauche, et la pelouse qui s'étendait sur sa droite, jusqu'à un bout de rivière, plus loin sous les arbres.

- C'est bon. Laisse ton sac dans l'entrée.

L'adolescent s'exécuta et regarda autour de lui. En face à gauche, un escalier. En face à droite, un bout de couloir avec une porte à gauche – sous l'escalier –, une en face – donnant sur la cour –, et une à droite. A gauche, un alignement de portes vitrées. A droite, idem.

- Le salon, dit Severus en entrant dans la pièce de gauche. Et après, la bibliothèque, qui sert aussi de bureau.

C'était grand et éclairé. Un peu poussiéreux.

- Ici la salle à manger, continua l'homme en lui faisant retraverser l'entrée. Qui donne…

Il ouvrit une porte.

- Sur la cuisine.

Vue sur la cour, avec un puits au milieu.

- Le débarras…

Au fond de la cuisine.

- … et on rejoint l'entrée.

Par la porte qu'il avait aperçue au tout début.

- Ici, l'ancienne cave. J'y ai installé mon laboratoire. (Severus hésita.) Honnêtement, ça doit être le chantier. On monte?

Plume le suivit comme dans un rêve. On arrivait sur une mezzanine qui donnait sur le salon. Cinq portes s'ouvraient sur le palier. Severus commença par celle de gauche.

- Ma chambre…

Plume jeta un coup d'œil curieux. Un lit immense. Une bibliothèque dans un coin, bien entendu. Une grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer des flots de lumière.

Severus ouvrit la porte suivante, en face de l'escalier.

- La salle de bain…

Une baignoire énorme – une piscine.

Porte suivante.

- Toilettes…

Quatrième porte. Un escalier en colimaçon.

- Le pigeonnier, sourit son ex-professeur.

Ils y grimpèrent rapidement. C'était une petite chambre mansardée. Très sympathique. Severus lui fit ensuite signe de redescendre, et ouvrit la dernière porte.

- Et ta chambre. Je pense que ce sera plus pratique que tu aies la tienne, quitte à envahir la mienne dès que l'envie t'en prendra. Ca te va?

Plume hocha la tête, son regard faisant le tour de la pièce. Sa chambre. Wow.

- Je te laisse t'installer. Je vais voir s'il y a de quoi manger pour au moins aujourd'hui.

Une fois Severus sortit, Plume se laissa tomber sur le lit. C'est dans cette position, assis, le regard perdu dans le vague, que son amant le retrouva une demi-heure plus tard.

- Plume?

Severus s'assit à côté de lui.

- Ca va?

Plume le regarda et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça va.

Severus le renversa sur le lit.

Plume sortit de la douche en souriant. Deux mois. Deux mois avec Severus pour lui _tout seul_. Le bonheur est une chose agréable.

Après, il devrait partir, bien sûr. Sev avait son travail. Lui devrait trouver le sien, enfin si l'on pouvait considérer le fait d'être un mercenaire comme un travail.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait. Le Cercle Ecarlate avait une réputation horrible; mais dès qu'on interrogeait un peu plus précisément les gens, ils devaient reconnaître leur ignorance à ce sujet. Or après tout, si cette "association" avait pu se maintenir, c'était bien que tout le monde n'y était pas fou, non?

Et puis… Il y aurait d'autres personnes _comme lui_. Il n'en avait encore jamais rencontré jusqu'ici. Ce serait agréable de ne plus être… à part.

Il commença à rêver: si ces hommes – enfin, "hommes", il se comprenait – pouvaient louer leurs services, c'était qu'ils exerçaient un minimum de contrôle sur eux-même. Peut-être… peut-être pourrait-il apprendre à canaliser ses crises, à en utiliser la force?

* Bienvenue dans la vie active, mon petit Plume.*

Bon, pour l'instant, il était chez Sev. Autant en profiter et en profiter bien.

Laissant de côté ses affaires, il noua une serviette autour de sa taille, et partit explorer plus minutieusement la maison.

Il était vautré sur la confortable moquette du salon, feuilletant un des milliers de livres de la bibliothèque, quand Severus fit son apparition.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans cette tenue?

Plume sourit à son amant qui le détaillait depuis le seuil de la pièce, un sourcil légèrement relevé.

- Je visitais ta maison. C'est… chouette. Tu as enchanté ta chaîne hi-fi?

- Oui.

- Je pourrai l'utiliser? Me servir dans tes CDs?

- Oui. Et oui.

Severus s'était laissé tomber dans un des atrocement confortables divans et, la tête appuyée sur son poing, souriait légèrement.

- Tu as lu tous les livres de ta bibliothèque? continua l'adolescent.

- Oui.

- Severus, tu as quel âge?

- 29 ans.

- Et tu as lu _tous_ les livres de ta bibliothèque?

- Oui.

- Houlà… Je pourrai me servir aussi? Tu me montreras ton labo? Je pourrai me balader dans la forêt?

- Oui. Oui. Oui.

- Je peux venir sur tes genoux?

- Oui.

Plume s'installa sur les cuisses d'un Severus amusé, qui commença à lui caresser lentement le dos.

- Pourquoi ta maison est-elle pratiquement moldue?

- Parce que j'ai des origines moldues. C'est un héritage. Et étant donné qu'elle n'est pas cachée au regard des Moldus, j'ai préféré la garder comme ça. J'ai quelques voisins très envahissants, soupira-t-il. Je parie qu'ils savent déjà que je suis de retour.

- Ils habitent loin?

- Le chemin rejoint la route qui mène au village à environ 500 mètres de la maison. Il y a un kilomètre ensuite jusqu'aux premières habitations.

Plume posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas très éloigné, reconnut-il. Tu te fais passer pour quoi?

- Pour un professeur dans un lycée privé à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre. Il va te falloir une couverture, toi aussi. Tu ressembles encore à un gosse…

Plume ouvrit de grands yeux.

- "Amant du professeur Snape", ça ne suffit pas? Non, non, je plaisantais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant son compagnon froncer les sourcils. Je ne veux pas ternir votre réputation, très cher… Alors… Je serais ton neveu? Pour les vacances?

L'homme resta pensif.

- Ca n'explique pas les suivantes.

Plume eut un grand sourire.

- Parce que tu me réinvites pour les suivantes? Je n'étais pas au courant… Je ne sais pas si je pourrai…

Le regard de Severus se ferma, puis il comprit qu'il se payait sa tête.

- Stupide bestiole, grommela-t-il.

L'adolescent lui tira la langue, et s'installa plus confortablement sur ses genoux.

- Et bien… On dira que mes parents sont morts, ce qui est vrai… Que tu es mon tuteur… Et que pendant les périodes scolaires je suis en pension. Voilà.

L'homme resta pensif.

- Tu vas devoir utiliser mon nom.

Plume sentit son cœur exploser – ce qui était parfaitement stupide, la situation ne correspondant aucunement à une demande en mariage.

- Superbe! Plume Snape. Plume Jedusor Taralo'th Percevent Snape. Plume J.T.P. Snape. Mmh… ça fait bizarre, Plume. Je devrais peut-être aussi changer de prénom?

Severus l'embrassa.

- Non.

Plume guida les grandes mains de l'homme sur ses propres fesses avec un ronronnement, mais Severus le repoussa doucement.

- Vas t'habiller.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça?

Le Maître des Potions eut un rictus.

- Je veux bien t'emmener faire des courses comme ça, mais le village va frôler l'apoplexie.

- Oui, je comprends.

La boulangère minaudait de façon outrageante. Plume hésitait entre s'en retrouver scandalisé ou éclater de rire.

- Oooh… Pr Snape, quelle joie de vous revoir! Vous nous avez teeeellement manqué!

- Bonjour, Mme Norton, répondit assez froidement l'"enseignant". Un pain de campagne, je vous prie.

C'était tout à fait tordant de voir le terrible professeur faire ses courses.

- Mais bien sûûûr! Et qui est ce charmant garçon, avec vous?

* Le type avec qui il fait l'amour comme un fou à longueur de nuit, voire parfois…*

- Mon neveu, déclara sèchement l'homme. C'est moi qui l'élève à présent.

- Ooooh…

La femme lui jeta un regard larmoyant compréhensif.

- Si jeune et déjà frappé par le malheur… murmura-t-elle sans se douter que le pôv chéri avait probablement la meilleure ouïe des îles anglo-saxonnes. Tenez! Je vous offre des gâteaux! Choisis, mon garçon!

- Merci madame, répondit poliment Plume. Tonton, un éclair, ça te va? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Les dames présentes dans la boulangerie s'extasièrent sur sa gentillesse, et Severus lui lança son regard spécial "deux trillions de points en moins pour Gryffondor".

- T'as la cote, tonton, rigola l'adolescent quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

Severus se contenta de lui jeter un regard exaspéré et accéléra le pas.

- PROFESSEUR SNAAAAPE!!!

La femme qui trottinait vers eux semblait mille fois pire que la boulangère.

- Professeur Snape! Oh, comme je suis coooontente de vous retrouver! Comment allez-vous?

La quarantaine, soignée jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés, la femme semblait appartenir à la courageuse espèce des mères-de-famille-à-la-chasse-de-gendres-potentiels.

- Très bien, Mme Goodkind. Comment allez-vous? demanda la pauvre pièce de gibier d'un ton neutre. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon neveu Plume, que j'élève à présent.

La dame Goodkind parut un moment décontenancée, puis serra aimablement la main que l'adolescent lui tendait.

- Plume, voici Mme Goodkind qui habite la première maison sur la route, continua Severus qui semblait vouloir être trèèèès loin d'ici.

- Enchanté, répondit Plume en souriant largement.

- Ooooh! Il _faut_ que vous passiez à la maison, Plume! Je vous présenterai mes filles, quelques-unes unes doivent avoir votre âge! (Le sourire de Plume se crispa et Severus eut un discret reniflement moqueur.) Demain à cinq heures, c'est d'accord? Alors à demain!

Elle s'éloigna avec un dernier signe de la main. Plume regarda son amant.

- Elle a des filles?

- Oui. Sept.

- Tu crois que je peux me casser la jambe cet après-midi?

- Il faut entretenir les relations de bon voisinage…

Ils continuèrent leurs courses, et bientôt tout le village sembla au courant de l'arrivée du "neveu du Pr Snape, un garçon qui semblait a-do-rable". Plume jouait son rôle de gentil garçon à chaque rencontre, et se retenait d'exploser de rire devant l'air traqué de son compagnon.

Puis ils rentrèrent chez eux, et Severus passa le reste de la journée au lit avec son "neveu".

- Plume?

- Mmmoui?

- Il est quatre heures et demie.

Il y avait une certaine part de jubilation dans la voix de son aîné, songea distraitement l'adolescent en levant le nez de son premier bouquin des vacances.

- Et alors?

- Alors tu te lances dans la vie mondaine, aujourd'hui.

L'horreur de la situation lui sauta brusquement à la figure.

- NAAAAAAANNN JE VEUX PAAAAAAAS!!!

- ET SIIIIIIIII!!! fit joyeusement Severus en lui collant une boîte de chocolats dans les mains.

- POURKOÂÂÂÂÂÂ?!!

- PARCEQUEEEUUUUH!!!

Plume jeta sur le canapé livre et chocolats et lui bondit au cou, le renversant sur le tapis.

- Fais-moi l'amour. Ici. Maintenant, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix ronronnante.

Il eut la joie de voir son amant éclater de rire – un vrai rire, un rire joyeux – puis ronchonna quand celui-ci le repoussa avec un sourire carnassier.

- Oh que non. Et n'oublie pas: tu reste au moins une heure, pour être poli.

- Seeeeev! se lamenta-t-il. Hé! Pourquoi tu viens pas, toi?!

- Je n'ai pas été invité, moi, répondit tranquillement l'homme. Amuse-toi bien!

Plume s'achemina vers la demeure de sa chère voisine en traînant les pieds, jetant des coups d'œil envieux aux bois agréablement frais et ô combien plus intéressants que se l'annonçait la visite.

* Jeveuxpasyallerjeveuxpasyallerjeveuxpasyaller…*

Arrivé en vue de la maison, il soupira, se redressa, se recomposa un visage aimable et poli, hurla un bon coup et s'engagea dans l'allée. La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'eût localisé la sonnette.

- Ah, Plume, vous voilà! Entrez, entrez donc!

Il tendit à son hôtesse la boîte de chocolats, n'ayant même pas à se donner la peine de débiter quelques paroles gentilles puisqu'elle la lui arracha littéralement des mains avant de le propulser dans le salon. Là, dans un silence imposant, une douzaine de personnes siégeaient autour d'une table basse surchargée de thé.

- Mes chers amis, voici Plume Snape, le neveu de notre cher professeur… Plume, laissez-moi vous présenter mon mari, Wilfried… (Plume serra la main d'un homme à l'air sympathique mais trèèèèèès fatigué)… Mme et M. Delauney, qui habitent quelques maisons plus loin… (un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années, l'air gentil)… voici Michael MacArthur, qui vit au village…(un rouquin à l'air désespéré)… et mes filles, Justine, Caroline, Pauline, Amandine, Sandrine, Aline et Patricia.

Toutes les sept brunes, sagement alignées en rang d'oignons… seule la plus jeune, d'une dizaine d'années, perchée sur l'accoudoir, lui sourit malicieusement et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Et… où est passé Raven? s'exclama la femme.

- Me voilà, je vous prie de m'excuser –

Le blond stoppa sur le seuil du salon, tandis q'un immense sourire – en partie de surprise, mais aussi de soulagement à l'idée de ne plus être seul dans la galère – gagnait le visage de Plume.

- Mais que…?

- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir!

Raven lui sauta dans les bras avec un cri de joie, puis se rappela où il était, arrêta de l'étouffer et se tourna avec un air d'excuse vers ses hôtes, qui les dévisageaient, surpris.

- Plume est dans le même lycée que moi, expliqua-t-il joyeusement. Dans la même classe, en fait.

- Comme c'est amusant! Vous ignoriez que votre ami vivait par ici, Plume? demanda Mme Goodkind en les faisant rasseoir.

- Totalement! Où habites-tu?

- Le château quelques kilomètres plus loin. Et toi? Je croyais que tu devais partir… pour ta nouvelle fac.

- Plume passe les vacances chez son oncle, intervint la femme.

Le blond eut un regard surpris.

- Ton oncle? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un oncle.

- Mais si, tu sais… mon tonton Severus, répondit tranquillement le demi-elfe.

Raven recracha son thé dans sa tasse.

- Raven? Vous allez bien?

- ' me suis brûlé, je vous demande pardon.

- Le thé est tiède, murmura Plume.

- Ta gueule, fit son ami de même.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes dans la même classe, intervint M. Delauney. Racontez-nous un peu; Raven reste en général très évasif sur ses cours.

- C'est normal, il n'écoute rien.

- Hé!

Les filles sourirent légèrement sous le regard sévère de leur mère, tandis que la plus jeune rigolait franchement.

- Et les professeurs? coupa Mme Goodkind. Sont-ils compétents?

- Oh, certainement. Surtout celui de… chimie. Très compétent.

Raven s'étouffa avec son gâteau et commença à tousser comme un pauvre cheval asthmatique. Il y eut un silence un peu gêné durant lequel Plume croqua innocemment dans son biscuit.

- Bon, les filles! fit leur hôtesse en frappant dans ses mains. Si vous faisiez visiter le jardin à ces jeunes hommes?

Les sept sœurs se levèrent, suivies par les trois pauvres victimes, et sortirent par la porte-fenêtre.

- De ce côté, le terrain de croquet, commença l'aînée d'un ton peu enthousiaste, ici, la piscine, au fond, la rivière…

* C'est un cauchemar. Charmante forêt vierge du jardin de Severus, où es-tu?*

- On va voir la rivière? proposa Raven.

Ils descendirent vers le fond de la propriété.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? murmura Plume à son ami.

- Comme toi. Chuis piégé. Hep là!

La benjamine venait de lui sauter sur le dos.

- Pat, t'es trop lourde!

- C'est toi qu'es nul, rigola la fillette. Alors t'es un copain à Ravy? enchaîna-t-elle à l'adresse de Plume.

- Ouais. Et toi?

La gamine papillonna des yeux.

- Je suis sa future femme… non, c'est une blague, ajouta-t-elle comme Plume explosait de rire. Il est trop vieux.

- Charmant, grommela le vieux. Fait gaffe, toi, ou tu vas finir dans la rivière.

- Pas chiche, fit Patricia.

- Ah ouais?

- Ouais. Pas chiche!

PLAOUF!

L'enfant émergea de l'eau, qui heureusement ne lui arrivait qu'à la taille, un air éberlué sur le visage.

- Raven!

- Oui, je suis méchant, hein, fit le blond en se penchant pour l'aider.

Plume sourit et poussa à son tour son ami dans l'eau.

Mme Goodkind poussa de hauts cris en les voyant revenir une demi-heure plus tard, tous les dix trempés et rigolant comme des baleines. Elle remercia un peu sèchement les trois garçons de leur visite, et referma violemment la porte derrière eux. En plaisantant, Plume et Raven saluèrent MacArthur qui s'en retourna vers le village, puis s'éloignèrent dans la direction opposée.

- Viveuh les vacaaaaaanceuh –

- Je ne savais pas que tu habitais près de chez Sev.

- Je ne savais pas que Snape était ton oncle, rétorqua le blond. Il s'occupe bien de toi?

Plume gloussa comme un idiot.

- Tu veux te changer chez moi? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Non. J'habite juste deux kilomètres plus loin. Tu passeras?

- Quand tu veux. Après-demain?

- D'accord.

- Héééééé! Attendez-moi!

Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un bond.

- Pat, soupira Raven, tu vas avoir des ennuis.

- M'en fous! Dites… Vous savez plein de choses, non?

Raven et Plume échangèrent un regard.

- Et bien… oui, si tu veux.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est possible de_ voler_? demanda sérieusement la fillette.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? demanda doucement Raven en s'agenouillant, après un moment de surprise.

- Et ben… (La gamine rougit légèrement.)… avant-hier, je suis montée tout en haut du grand sapin… tu sais, celui où j'ai pas le droit… Et je suis tombée. Et puis…

Elle regarda timidement les deux adolescents qui la dévisageaient.

- Et tu as atterrit sans problèmes?

- Oui. C'est mal?

- Non, pas du tout. Plume, j'ai pas ma baguette. Tu peux faire sans? demanda Raven sans la quitter des yeux.

- Sûr. Patricia, viens voir. (L'enfant s'approcha en hésitant.) Je vais te faire quelque chose, ça ne fait pas mal. Fais-moi confiance, ok?

Il posa délicatement sa main sur le front de l'enfant.

- Revelo.

Une aura bleutée entoura le corps de la fillette, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Dissimulo.

L'aura disparut. Plume se redressa, échangea un regard avec son ami, puis tous deux se mirent à applaudir avec enthousiasme.

- Miss Patricia, laissez-moi vous annoncer que vous avec des pouvoirs _magiques_! annonça Raven en souriant.

Pat le fixa comme s'il était fou.

- Ca n'existe pas, les pouvoirs magiques – héééé!

Plume avait tendu la main, et la faisait flotter dans les airs.

- Descend-moi!

Il la reposa doucement au sol.

- Bon, d'accord, ça existe! Et… moi… j'en ai?

- Oui. Ecoute, dans peu de temps, tu risque de recevoir une lettre pour aller à une école de magie. Je pense que tes parents vont être très surpris…

- Et si ils veulent pas?

- Oh, t'inquiète pas, ils finiront par vouloir… Mais surtout, _surtout_, n'en parle à personne en attendant, d'accord?

Elle acquiesça gravement.

- Vous en avez tous les deux aussi, hein? (Ils hochèrent la tête.) Cool. C'est… c'est dur?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Parce que vous avez l'air un peu tristes, tous les deux. Enfin bon. J'y vais! Sinon, je vais vraiment avoir des ennuis! Salut!

Elle les embrassa, puis leur sourit et s'éloigna en courant.

- Un élève de plus à Poudlard, remarqua Plume.

- Non. Ils déménagent pour la France dans quelques mois. Enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle…

Ils firent quelques pas en silence, pensifs.

- On a vraiment l'air triste?

- Chais pas. Elle est peut-être douée.

- Ouais. Mmmh… Finalement j'ai passé un bon après-midi! conclut Plume.

Ce ne serait que de longues années plus tard qu'il rencontrerait à nouveau Patricia Goodkind – en fait lorsque celle-ci commencerait à enseigner les Sortilèges à son fils.

- Quelque chose de prévu, cet après-midi?

Plume se fit la réflexion que dans 107 ans, il adorerait toujours autant la voix de son amant.

- Je vais chez les Whitewinter.

Le regard d'encre se leva vivement sur lui.

- Au Château?

- Non, au Zimbabwe. Bien sûr, au Château. Tu y as déjà été?

- Non, répondit sèchement l'homme en recommençant à écrire.

Plume arrêta de fouiller dans la bibliothèque et se tourna vers lui.

- Je décèle une légère note de désapprobation dans ta réponse ô combien succincte. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au Château?

- Essaie de revenir vivant.

- Rassure-moi, c'est de l'ironie? Hein, dis?

L'homme ne répondit pas, se relisant.

- Severus je te paaarle? Severus!

Plume tapa du pied, puis ôta langoureusement le premier bouton de sa chemise. Le regard noir revint sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ouais, ça marche! Bon, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Château?

- C'est peut-être là qu'on a tué et torturé le plus de sorciers depuis des millénaires. Sois poli.

Plume déglutit.

- Okay.

- PLUUUUUME! MON FREREUH!

- Salut Raven… Sympa la déco chez toi…

On avait sans doute définit le mot sinistre à partir de la demeure des Whitewinter. Le château de Dracula ne devait rien être, comparé à ça. De hautes tours noires de dressaient à l'assaut du ciel, au centre d'un parc lugubre et touffu où Plume sentait pulluler les bestioles pas nettes.

- On s'y fait… Ne t'inquiète pas, ils te laisseront ressortir. Entre!

L'intérieur n'était pas mieux que l'extérieur. Les statues de monstres et autres gargouilles avaient juste diminué de taille. leurs pas résonnaient lourdement contre la pierre froide et noire; de grandes et sombres armures se dressaient aux embranchements; pas de tapisseries, mais des collections d'armes, des tableaux tenebreux de faciès effrayants; des meurtrières ou sifflaient des courants d'air froid…

- Brrrr! Il ne manque plus que – 

Plume frôla l'infarctus lorsque Frankenstein – ou son cousin – apparut au détour d'un couloir.

- Ah, Juan, tu peux dire à mes parents que mon ami est là? demanda gaiement Raven.

Un grognement indistinct sortit des lèvres couturées du géant. Plume crut apercevoir une lueur de tendresse dans ses petits yeux, avant qu'il ne se détourne.

- C'est ma nounou, dit tendrement son ami à voix basse. C'est lui qui m'a élevé.

- Raven…

- Quoi?

Plume sourit avec chaleur.

- Tu es exceptionnel.

- Je sais et alors? On y va?

Medusa Whitewinter était une très grande femme, au maintien royal. On devinait sans peine ses origines espagnoles au travers de sa peau olivâtre, de ses cheveux presque bleus tant ils étaient noirs, et de ses yeux de braise. Son visage était d'une beauté presque agressive tant il recelait de force et de confiance en soi. Une robe de velours noir dénudait ses épaules de craie, et lui donnait l'allure d'une antique statue de marbre au contact glacé.

Belius Whitewinter ne déparait en rien sa femme magnifique. De taille encore plus imposante, d'une minceur presque effrayante, il possédait un visage de glace totalement inexpressif, aux yeux noirs épouvantables. Plume mit quelques secondes à comprendre d'où venait cet effet: l'iris emplissait l'œil, en dissimulait le blanc, donnant ainsi l'impression de deux ouvertures sur des ténèbres absolues. C'était de lui que Raven tirait ses cheveux de lin: ils encadraient son visage lisse, coupés assez courts.

- Ainsi c'est vous, le Plume Percevent dont nous parle tant Raven, prononça-t-il d'une voix atone après l'avoir froidement détaillé.

Plume, qui s'était fait beau pour l'occasion et ne regrettait pas la richesse des vêtements choisis, s'inclina courtoisement comme le lui avait appris sa cousine. Il crut voir passer une légère lueur d'approbation dans les yeux de la femme.

- Je suis très honoré d'enfin vous rencontrer, dit-il respectueusement.

- Tiens oui? (Belius semblait vaguement amusé.) Il me semblait pourtant que Raven vous avait mis au courant de nos… activités, ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard neutre vers son fils.

Plume haussa un sourcil.

- Rien à quoi je ne sois habitué, avança-t-il impudemment.

- Comment cela? intervint Medusa.

Sa voix était rauque et aussi hypnotique que son regard perforant.

- Mon père ayant principalement été connu sous le nom de Voldemort, on peut dire que le milieu m'est… familier?

Et toc. Les deux Maîtres Assassins lui jetèrent un regard un tant soit peu déstabilisé. Puis Belius sourit, et il en était encore plus effrayant.

- Ainsi c'est vous, le Plume Jedusor disparu… Intéressant. Raven ne m'en avait rien dit…

- Je l'ignorais, répondit celui-ci d'un ton exempt de toute trace d'émotion.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je crie sur les toits, intervint nonchalamment Plume.

- Dans ce cas, prenons-le comme une marque de confiance, prononça sensuellement la dame des lieux. Irons-nous déjeuner?

Son époux lui offrit son bras, et les deux adolescents les suivirent.

Le repas se déroula dans ce qui semblait être, extérieurement, une atmosphère sympathique. Il fallait les meilleurs dons d'observation pour comprendre que chaque question était soigneusement choisie, chaque réponse mûrement pesée, et que, si les deux adultes piochaient élégamment dans leurs assiettes, Raven n'avait pas touché à la sienne et Plume ne l'avait qu'entamée.

Ce fut avec un indicible soulagement que Plume prit congé des parents de son ami, et s'éloigna avec celui-ci en direction de ses appartements.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure, souffla le blond. Merci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé, sinon?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Plume lui saisit le bras.

- Raven…

- Ca va. Dans un an je pars d'ici. Même si je continuerai leur sale métier… Bon! Au lieu d'aller dans ma chambre, tu veux voir la bibliothèque? Ou les salles de torture, au choix… grimaça-t-il.

- Commençons par la bibliothèque, tu veux?

Ils passèrent, finalement, un après-midi agréable, discutant de la dernière année de Raven à Poudlard, et de l'entrée de Plume au Cercle Ecarlate.

- Annonce ça à mes parents et ils t'adoptent.

- Je ne peux pas laisser mon oncle tout seul…

La nuit tombait déjà quand Raven le raccompagna au portail.

- Je ne t'invite pas à rester là pour la nuit mais… dis… tu reviendras?

Plume lui sourit et le serra contre lui.

- Bien sûr, andouille.

- Merci, Plume.

- C'est moaaaa…

Severus jaillit du salon, le visage furieux.

- Tu as_ vu _l'heure?! demanda-t-il froidement.

- Inquiet pour moi? répondit doucement Plume.

- Là n'est pas la question! Tu aurais pu _prévenir_! Je ne – qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Plume se nicha dans ses bras.

- C'est pourri, la vie.

- Souvent, reconnut l'homme. Mais pas tout le temps.

- Severus…

- Oui?

L'adolescent se serra encore plus contre lui, s'y accrocha férocement, la joue contre sa poitrine.

Au bout d'un moment, il renifla et leva les yeux sur lui.

- Alors, tu m'embrasses ou t'attends le déluge?

Les vacances se déroulèrent à toute allure.

Il y eut Severus, bien sûr, la bibliothèque, la forêt, les visites à Raven…

Bizarrement Mme Goodkind ne le réinvita pas. Mais il recroisa plusieurs fois l'une ou l'autre des sept sœurs, notamment Patricia qui lui lança à chaque fois un clin d'œil complice.

Il y eut la foule de petites choses que constituait une vie régulière avec Sev. Les courses, le ménage – non qu'ils furent de vrais maniaques tous les deux – , la cuisine, les engueulades, surtout les réconciliations, la complicité, les siestes dans l'herbe et les potions qui explosaient…

Il y eut les gens du village.

Il y eut la correspondance acharnée avec Charlie, Killian, et sa famille elfique.

Il y eut la lettre pour le Cercle Ecarlate, et la réponse.

Il y eut la mi-juillet, la fin juillet, le début d'août, la mi-août, et trop rapidement la fin août.

Il y eut la dernière visite au château Whitewinter, il y eut le dernier tour au village, il y eut la valise, il y eut le dernier dîner, la dernière nuit et le dernier petit-déjeuner.

Il y eut le dernier long baiser.

Le dernier regard.

Et il transplana.

A suivre.


	2. Louve et Melilot

NdA: les informations concernant les études de Tillot sont totalement fantaisistes. Il est par exemple _hautement impossible_ de déchiffrer un génome en quelques heures de nos jours… (On n'est pas dans le Cinquième Elément, là.) Il est donc inutile de m'envoyer des remarques concernant l'inexactitude des notions ou des termes employés. Personnellement, j'espère et pense ne pas avoir écrit de trop grosses âneries concernant les idées globales de la génétique…

~

Sangs, deuxième trimestre.

~

Chapitre II

Melilot et Louve.

Mercenaires et Elfes.

~

Harry arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie en même temps que Plume. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis le professeur poussa la porte.

Charlie et Tamalo'th veillaient à côté de l'un des lits du fond, où reposait Melilot. Toujours inconsciente.

- Comment va-t-elle? demanda doucement Plume en s'approchant, suivi par Harry.

- Oh, très bien, elle vient de faire trois fois le tour du Château en courant, répondit Tamalo'th d'un ton morose.

Charlie et lui affichaient de formidables cernes. Harry s'était rendu compte combien le démon-dragon tenait à son amie – en fait, il semblait presque la considérer comme sa petite sœur. Quant à Charlie… Et bien Charlie semblait également _beaucoup_ tenir à l'adolescente. Mais peut-être pas pour la même raison.

Il y eut un bruit de voix, et Snape et Zachary apparurent. Tamalo'th, Snape, Zachary, Whitewinter… Harry ne parvenait pas à utiliser leurs prénoms. Ils étaient... hors d'atteinte. Avec Charlie, c'était différent: Charlie était le frère de Ron. Sirius était son parrain. Remus était l'ami de son parrain. Plume était adorable – et encore, il avait parfois du mal. Mais les autres… Il y avait cette sorte de foutue "barrière". La barrière entre ceux qui savent et ceux qui ne savent pas. Ou plutôt entre ceux qui acceptent et ceux qui se questionnent encore.

- Alors? demanda Charlie avec une lueur d'espoir.

- J'ai quelque chose en préparation, répondit posément Zachary. Il faut attendre.

Puis, geste inhabituel chez lui, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

- Attendre, attendre, grommela Tamalo'th. il faut toujours attendre. On ne fait que ça. (Il serra les poings.) Merde, quoi!

Personne ne répondit, et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à fixer le joli visage endormi.

- Excusez-moi…

Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme portant les vêtements de cuir des Mercenaires. De toutes façons, ses yeux striés – noirs et mauves, tout comme Melilot – ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa nature et son job. Il repoussa ses cheveux clairs d'une main hésitante.

- Oh. Salut, Tillot, fit Tamalo'th d'un ton morne, tandis que Plume souriait à l'inconnu.

- Salut. Rien de neuf?

Son visage s'attrista légèrement quand personne ne lui répondit.

- Ah, fit soudain Plume en regardant autour de lui. Tout le monde, voici Tillot Taran'th, le demi-frère de Melilot. Tillot, Charlie Weasley, Severus Snape, Killian Zachary, et Harry Potter. Comment vont tes recherches? enchaîna-t-il.

- Ca va. Je cherche des sujets pour confirmer mes hypothèses.

- Recherches portant sur quoi? demanda poliment Zachary.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina.

- Génétique. Je cherche à déterminer les caractéristiques génétiques de toutes les espèces magiques. J'en ai déjà une bonne liste, surtout sur les démons-dragons, mais il me faudrait d'autres volontaires pour continuer…

- Vous procédez comment? demanda le biomagicien, intéressé.

- Etude de l'ADN. Certaines séquences sont très caractéristiques, notamment celles codant pour les hémoglobines… Pour être très très simple, j'étudie un maximum de sujets dont je connais les origines, je compare et je classe. Mais c'est très, très long… soupira-t-il.

- Et question matériel? demanda pensivement Snape. Il faut d'énormes installations, non?

Le démon-dragon sourit d'un petit air fier.

- J'ai fini par mettre au point quelques petits sortilèges assez utiles. En fait, avec un minimum de matériel, je suis capable de déchiffrer un génome en six ou sept heures…

Il obtint en réponse des regards encore plus intéressés, et se tourna vers Plume.

- Au fait, Plume, j'aimerais bien que tu accepte de me laisser étudier le tien. Rapport à ta famille assez compliquée, ça pourrait être intéressant.

- Pas de problèmes.

Harry fouilla dans ses petits souvenirs.

- Mais c'est limité, non? s'étonna-t-il. Je veux dire… si je me souviens bien… les parents ne transmettent que la moitié de leur patrimoine, alors comment pouvez-vous remonter jusqu'aux grands-parents et…

- Oh. Potter a un cerveau, murmura Snape.

- Severus, ta gueule.

- Crossing-overs, sourit Tillot. Tu vois...

Et il se lança dans un cours complet de génétique. (_Que l'auteur, en rade, ne retranscrira pas.)_

~

Le lendemain matin, installés dans l'un des cachots, une douzaine de personnes tentaient de se souvenir de leurs ancêtres.

- Alooooors… Toute une branche paternelle humaine… un grand-père maternel démon-dragon… une grand-mère maternelle elfe… énumérait Plume.

A côté de lui, Raven Whitewinter écrivait en tirant la langue:

- Père… humain. Mère… voyons voir… sa mère était une vampire – la vieille peau. Son père… j'hésite entre gnome et gargouille. Je peux mettre les deux?

Remus inscrivit simplement "loup-garou".

Tamalo'th "démon-dragon".

Louve Percevent "Elfe".

Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Charlie et Zachary "humain".

Harry vit distinctement Draco écrire "Vélane" quelque part sur sa feuille.

Quant à Snape, il griffonna quelque chose que n'adolescent n'aperçut pas. Mais Plume, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son amant, éclata de rire.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit!

- Tu plaisantes? répliqua sèchement l'homme.

Harry retourna à sa feuille et y écrivit juste "humain". Même si, pensa-t-il avec un pinçon au cœur, il ne savait pas trop.

Enfin y'avait des chances.

- Merci, merci! s'exclama Tillot en ramassant les feuilles. Et maintenant… prises de sang!

Les réactions furent diverses: grimaces, grognements, ou haussements d'épaules. Et même sourire ravi pour un certain blondinet.

- Tu as l'air bien content, remarqua Charlie d'un air prudent.

- Hé hé… C'est bien connu que les prises de sang ont un effet aphrodisiaque, chantonna Raven en tendant son bras.

Et il coula un regard on ne peut moins discret en direction de Draco, que Harry vit piquer un formidable fard avant de fixer l'Assassin d'un regard furieux. Il se souvint de la conversation surprise entre Raven et Plume quelques mois plutôt, et se dit que son nouvel ami n'était pas sorti de ses peines…

Tillot mit en place le garrot, passa un coton imbibé d'alcool au creux du bras du blondinet, puis l'aiguille s'enfonça dans la peau tendre et le sang, une fois libéré, commença à remplir l'ampoule en bouillonnant. Harry bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Et puis il _aperçut_. Il aperçut les lèvres serrées et les yeux fixes du jeune généticien. Il aperçut les mains crispées et les narines dilatées de Tamalo'th. Et il aperçut le regard _avide_ de Plume sur la seringue, et la main que Snape avait posée sur son bras. Même Remus semblait dans le vague, fixant le liquide écarlate et profond qui s'écoulait, s'écoulait…

- Je vous remercie.

La voix du Mercenaire tremblait un peu tandis qu'il libérait Raven.

- Suivant?

Il leur jeta un coup d'œil.

- Je propose que nous terminions par M. Lupin, Luke et Plume.

Personne ne demanda pourquoi.

~

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau tous réunis, attendant avec curiosité. Tillot semblait joyeux.

- Je vous remercie, tous!  Ca m'a parmi pas mal de recoupements… Alors… (Il sourit malicieusement en saisissant un paquet de feuilles.) Vous voulez votre taux de cholestérol?

- Moi je voudrais savoir si vous avez des trucs croustillants, intervint Raven. Par exemple, que notre cher Pr Snape descend d'une harpie, ou un truc comme ça…

Harry se prit à rêver du jour où il pourrait parler comme ça à Snape lui aussi. Allez, encore quelques mois…

- Et bien… pas exactement d'une harpie, sourit le jeune Mercenaire. Mais comme il me l'indiquait, ajouta-t-il avant que le professeur n'ait pu l'arrêter, il a bien (Plume se bidonnait déjà de rire par terre.) un Elfe parmi ses ancêtres.

Même l'arrivée de Voldemort, de tous ses Mangemorts et d'une centaine de Détraqueurs suintant l'hostilité n'aurait pu calmer l'assemblée. Ce ne fut que quand Snape sortit sa baguette et commença à prononcer l'Avada Kedavra que Sirius consentit à cesser de se foutre de lui, et que tout le monde se rassit en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche.

- Euh… Luke, chez toi, continua Tillot en souriant, pas de surprises. Les deux messieurs et la miss Weasley ainsi que M. Black sont 100% humains… miss Granger également… M. Lupin.

Il leva les yeux sur Remus.

- Vous saviez que vous aviez déjà un loup-garou dans votre famille?

Remus secoua la tête négativement, surpris.

- Et ben maintenant vous savez. M. Malefoy a une Vélane parmi ses ancêtres, tout comme… M. Zachary.

Exclamations de surprise, sifflements.

- M. Whitewinter… (Tillot eut une grimace.) Je n'aimerais franchement pas avoir une famille comme la vôtre.

- Ouais, je sais.

- Vous savez vraiment tout ça?

Il lui tendit une impressionnante liste que Raven parcourut, ses sourcils atteignant rapidement le plafond.

- Miss Percevent…

Le frère de Melilot s'immobilisa et regarda Louve. Harry put avec surprise apercevoir une lueur hostile briller dans les yeux du jeune Mercenaire.

- Vous saviez que vous aviez un humain comme ancêtre?

Le silence se fit petit à petit autour de l'Elfe qui ne répondait pas, et tous les regards finirent par se tourner vers elle. Louve se leva brusquement, impassible, et quitta la pièce en bousculant quelques chaises au passage? Quand le porte se fut refermée, Plume explosa.

- Tu étais _oblig_ de lui dire ça devant tout le monde?! cria-t-il à l'adresse du Mercenaire qui haussa les épaules.

Harry l'avait rarement vu – jamais, en fait – aussi en colère.

- Ca me met hors de moi, ragea le demi-elfe en se dirigeant vers la porte, cette… cette idiotie de petite rancune mesquine!

- Plume, avant que tu ne partes, intervint doucement Tillot (Qui ne semblait nullement repentant, mais assez sensé pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à en rajouter.), il y a chez toi et M. Potter un schéma identique que je ne connais pas. Vous êtes parents?

- Non, répondit sèchement le jeune homme qui s'était immobilisé, leur tournant le dos.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

- Oui.

Et Plume sortit.

Harry resta un instant immobile, puis se précipita derrière lui.

~

- Monsieur! cria-t-il en lui courant après. Professeur! PLUME!

Le demi-elfe s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

- Kwa?!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est… haleta Harry… que cette histoire… de "schéma identique"?

- Plus tard. D'abord je retrouve Loulou, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

- Je peux venir avec vous?

- Si tu veux.

Ils s'engagèrent à grands pas dans les couloirs quasi-déserts.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? demanda d'un coup Harry.

Plume soupira.

- Parce que les Mercenaires ne supportent _vraiment_ pas les Elfes. Et vice-versa. C'est con mais c'est comme ça. Et c'est pareil pour les humains. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie sans rien dire. C'est comme… je ne sais pas… comme si tu apprenais que ton grand-père était le plus fidèle Mangemort de Voldemort – et encore, non, ce n'est pas comparable. La lignée a une grande importance chez les Elfes. Alors avoir un humain comme ancêtre… c'est la déchéance.

- Mais elle le savait?

- Oh, je pense. Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. L'important, c'est que quelqu'un l'ait dit en public. Tillot le savait. Les Mercenaires ne sont guère stressés du côté de leur arbre généalogique, et ça a toujours été un moyen chez eux pour ennuyer les Elfes…

- Mais il y a des descendants d'Elfes chez les Mercenaires, non?

Plume ricana.

- Oui, et en général ce sont les premiers à haïr leurs parents… vu que les Elfes abandonnent froidement tous les enfants qui ne sont pas "100% pur produit du pays"…

- Comme…

Harry allait dire "Comme votre mère." mais se tut. Ca na le regardait certainement pas.

- Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller?! râla Plume en regardant autour de lui.

- Dehors?

- Mouais.

Ils franchirent le hall et la porte du Château, et s'acheminèrent vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

- Tiens la voil

Plume commença à se diriger vers une silhouette assis appuyée contre un arbre, un peu plus loin, puis s'arrêta.

- Il y a déjà quelqu'un, observa Harry.

Même d'où il était, il pouvait reconnaître la silhouette mince et les vêtements usagés d'un certain loup-garou.

Plume eut un petit rire, et son visage crispé se détendit.

- Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, il a réussi à l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres…

Puis il fit joyeusement demi-tour en marmonnant quelque chose comme "Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup de petits louveteaux", et repartit vers le Château. Harry le suivit à nouveau, débordant de questions.

Il en choisit une au hasard.

- Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps?

- Louve? Il paraît qu'elle m'a tenu lieu de mère quand j'étais petit… (Plume sourit, amusé.) Elle a 54 ans, tu sais?

- Je vous crois pas.

- Comme tu veux! répliqua gaiement le jeune homme qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Pour en revenir à cette histoire de rancune Elfes/Mercenaires/Humains, c'est sans doutes l'une des plus ouvertes d'esprit du Clan Percevent…

- Vous trouvez? demanda Harry, sceptique.

- Oh, oui, elle aurait pu égorger Tillot tout à l'heure si elle avait voulu!

- Vous pensez que Remus est vraiment en sécurité? s'étrangla Harry.

- Remus est très intelligent, répondit Plume. Pour conclure là-dessus, le point positif là-dedans c'est que ça prouve que les humains ne sont pas les seuls à être complètement stupides… J'ai faim, moi.

Harry l'arrêta sur le pas du Château.

- Et cette histoire de "schéma"?

Plume s'assombrit à nouveau, et se laissa tomber sur les marches du perron, dont il caressa pensivement la pierre.

- Ca, ça veut dire qu'on est sans doute les deux personnes les moins chanceuses de cette fichue planète, marmonna-t-il enfin.

Harry lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

- Mais _encore_?!

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter.

- A qui?

- Albus.

- Dumbledore ne me dit jamais _rien_! explosa l'adolescent. Ou alors toujours _trop tard_!

- _Et ben va lui demander!_

- _NAON!_

Il se regardèrent fixement un instant, et éclatèrent de rire.

- Désolé, fit piteusement Harry.

- Non, c'est moi… Mais ça ne m'appartient pas de te dire ça.

- C'est ok. Bon. On va manger?

Ils traversaient le Hall quand Draco leur rentra presque dedans.

- Je vous cherchais, fit le blond à l'adresse de Plume. Ca y est. La réunion est pour demain.

~

**Huit ans et demi plus tôt.**

~

Plume apparut devant une gigantesque porte de chêne bien plus impressionnante encore que celle de Poudlard – ce qui n'était pas peu dire. La forteresse grise, fondue dans la montagne, la surplombait. Il pivota sur lui-même et observa le paysage: une vallée encerclée de monts gigantesques, et là-bas, tout en bas, une forêt encaissée, sans aucune trace d'habitations… Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit ou il se trouvait, et l'absence de Sev lui pinçait le cœur.

Il fit à nouveau demi-tour, s'avança jusqu'à la porte, et frappa fermement après un bref instant d'hésitation_. __Bom bom bom_. Ses coups résonnèrent sourdement. Puis une tête apparut au sommet de l'un des imposantes murailles, et le héla.

- Qui va là?!

"C'est le facteur!" Plume se retint et se racla la gorge.

- Je m'appelle Plume Percevent, j'ai rendez-vous avec –

Il fut interrompu par les deux battants de bois massifs qui pivotaient lourdement sur leurs gonds. Un homme se profila dans l'ouverture, se grattant la tête d'un air un peu endormi.

- Ouais, je suis au courant, bailla-t-il. Suis-moi.

L'adolescent, un peu surpris, lui emboîta le pas et pénétra dans le Cercle Ecarlate.

La cour était immense, aux dimensions de la porte. Une vingtaine de bâtiments s'y ouvraient, prêts à facilement accueillir trois armées de géants. Et, constata-t-il, la montagne semblait encore abriter une bonne partie des habitations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? se moqua l'homme. On dirait un péquenot!

De taille imposante, puissamment baraqué, il semblait posséder une force hors du commun, que n'entravaient nullement ses lourds vêtements de cuir et de toile. Et surtout, nota Plume avec un petit sursaut, ses iris verts étaient striés de brun. Un grand sourire envahi le visage du fils de Voldemort.

- Boh, je voyais ça plus grand… lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

Le démon-dragon sourit en retour, puis lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent la cour pratiquement déserte, et pénétrèrent dans l'un des bâtiments qui s'adossaient au rocher. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, excepté ici et là un homme – enfin une _créature_ – vaguement endormie contre un pilier ou sur une marche d'escalier. Son guide sembla remarquer l'air étonné de Plume.

- C'est dimanche-matin, expliqua-t-il comme cela semblait tout naturel. Ils ont tous fait la bringue hier soir, et ils profitent de leur seule grasse-matinée…

Okay, se dit Plume, un peu sonné. Retient donc ça: même les Mercenaires ont leur samedi soir.

- Et vous?

- C'est mon tour de garde… soupira l'homme. Un dimanche tous les deux mois. Enfin on survit. Tu peux me tutoyer. Je m'appelle Bran'dh.

- Enchanté, répondit poliment Plume, je –

Il s'interrompit, hésitant.

- Donne-moi ton nom de démon-dragon, pour l'instant, lui dit gentiment Bran'dh en voyant son trouble. Ce sera plus simple. Si tu en préfères un autre, on verra après.

- Taralo'th.

L'homme claqua des doigts.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, tu es le cousin de Tamalo'th…

Plume en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

- J'ai un cousin?!

- Bien sûr! fit l'homme avec un regard surpris. Tu ne savais pas? Enfin, ce n'est pas un cadeau, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Et il s'enfonça dans un couloir sous le regard inquiet de Plume. Après quelques kilomètres d'arpentage d'escaliers et de tunnels de pierres, l'adolescent lança d'une voix timide:

- On va où?

- Voir le Grand Chef. J'espère qu'il sera de bon poil, ce matin… Reste derrière moi, d'accord?

Plume commença sérieusement à se demander où il était tombé.

* Severuuuuuuuus!*

~

Une nouvelle porte, un peu plus raisonnable. Plume et son guide avaient depuis longtemps laissé les dernières fenêtres – ou plutôt meurtrières – derrière eux. les deux imposants battants de bois étaient entourés d'une frise de sculptures de pierres assez rafraîchissantes dans leur composition.

- Sympa, la déco, fit Plume en observant de plus près les faciès immobiles tordus en des grimaces effrayantes.

Il sursauta quand une des têtes de marbre blanc ouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda le visage d'un ton ennuyé.

- Le nouveau.

Plume se laissa détailler par les yeux vides.

- Il n'a même pas de poil au menton! se moqua la… chose.

- J'vous emmerde, répliqua Plume.

Bran'dh se racla la gorge et la tête sourit.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Hum… Taralo'th, voici Candide, le Gardien de la Forteresse… dit précipitamment le Mercenaire. Candide, il vient juste d'arriver… ajouta-t-il d'un air suppliant.

- Et alors? Il faut bien lui montrer qu'il n'est plus à l'école…

Et sur ces paroles, Candide commença à s'extirper du mur, entraînant à sa suite un corps immaculé qui sembla jaillir du roc. Devant Plume se tenait à présent ce qui ressemblait à la statue d'un homme de haute taille, vêtu d'un simple pagne – excepté que la statue bougeait, et d'un air plutôt menaçant.

Plume écarquilla les yeux.

- Coooool… Je peux toucher?

L'homme – la statue – le truc qui s'appelait Candide éclata de rire, et écarta les bras. L'adolescent posa sa main sur le torse lisse, et la retira vivement.

- Wow. Vous êtes vraiment en pierre alors?

- Bien sûr. Tu veux toujours en découdre?

- Beuh non.

- C'est bien. Au moins tu es intelligent, approuva le Gardien.

Le corps de l'être était froid et dur. Curieux, Plume y laissa de nouveau glisser ses doigts. Candide eut un gloussement.

- Quoi? demanda Plume avec curiosité.

Bran'dh éclata d'un rire énorme.

- Il est chatouilleux!

Les yeux du jeune démon-dragon se mirent à briller.

~

Trois minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était assis sur le ventre d'un Gardien hors d'haleine – les statues semblaient éprouver le besoin de respirer, ici –, en train de le faire mourir de rire, et que Bran'dh se tenait les côtes appuyé contre un mur, les portes s'ouvrirent et le Grand Chef fit son apparition majestueuse.

Nicolaï Petroff était le fils d'un paysan russe et d'une Haute Géante des steppes. "Haute" parce que, comme ses congénères, beaucoup plus grande que ses voisins d'Europe occidentale. "Hauts" pour leur prestigieuse aristocratie datant du Moyen-Age, et dont la mère de Nicolaï en représentait la quintessence. Malheureusement, né du mauvais côté de la barrière, l'"enfant" dut se débrouiller seul.

On savait juste qu'il avait fini par échouer au début du siècle au Cercle Ecarlate. Et que depuis trente ans, il en était le dirigeant. On l'appelait juste "Grand Chef".

Grand Chef fit donc son apparition majestueuse.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL MONSTRUEUX?

Plume s'arrêta et releva la tête – au premier coup d'œil, il n'aperçut qu'une débauche de poils gris en bataille, une chose horrible qui devait être une robe de chambre – puis deux yeux noirs comme du charbon, l'air pas content du tout, se plantèrent dans les siens. Il se remit promptement sur ses pieds, laissant sa victime se relever.

- CANDIDE! tonna le nouveau venu en avisant ce dernier. JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS ETRE DERANGE AVANT DIX HEURES!

- Désolé, vénérable chef, répondit le Gardien en tentant de se remettre. Mais le nouveau…

- Chef, voici Taralo'th, intervint Bran'dh. Vous savez, il avait écrit il n'y a pas longtemps…

Le demi-géant fourragea dans sa crinière d'un air dubitatif, puis claque des doigts.

- Ouiii! Le démon-dragon-elfe-humain-je-ne-sais-quoi, là! Le cousin de Tamalo'th! Et ben ça va être chouette, grommela-t-il. Attends ici, intima-t-il en retournant dans ses appartements.

Bran'dh tapota l'épaule d'un Plume un peu sonné.

- Ca s'est bien passé!

~

- Ramène-toi.

Plume suivit son nouveau chef en trottinant, après un dernier signe à Candide qui rentra dans son mur. Grand Chef, enfin habillé, marmonnait dans sa barbe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui… Smitty ne veut plus d'élèves… Avenarius est en congé pour que sa jambe se recolle proprement… et puis il va falloir lui trouver un dragon – là il tombe plutôt bien. Hep, Taralo'th! Gamin, je te parle!

Plume sursauta.

- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce nom.

- On dit "Grand Chef" quand on me parle.

- Pardonnez-moi, Grand Chef.

- Hum. Comment on t'appelle, alors? bougonna le demi-géant.

- Plume. Plume Percevent.

Le hurlement que poussa le mercenaire dut être entendu jusqu'à Poudlard.

- PERCEVEEEEEEENT!!! J'AI ACCUEILLI UN PERCEVENT CHEZ MOI!!

- Grand Chef déteste Griffe Percevent, chuchote Bran'dh à un Plume halluciné (il fallait dire que le vénérable dirigeant avait saisi le vase le plus proche et l'avait envoyé valser contre le mur en moins de deux, et qu'il s'acharnait maintenant à le réduire en miettes en sautant dessus à pieds joints).

- Je vois ça… murmura Plume, inquiet.

Et si on allait le renvoyer?

- TOA!!! barrit le demi-géant en le pointant du doigt. TU AS INTERET A ME SORTIR UN RESTE DE GENEALOGIE PLUS RESPECTABLE! ALORS?!

- Je… je suis le petit-fils de Tamalo'th –

- JE SAIS DEJA!

- … et… et le fils de Voldemort, bégaya Plume terrorisé sans réfléchir.

*Shit!* pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Grand Chef lui lança un regard ingénument curieux.

- C'est vrai ça?

- Mais… vous le saviez déjà… la lettre…

- Oh, oui! fit le mercenaire avec un geste négligent de la main. Mais j'ai trop de choses à me rappeler, moi! Allez, on y va!

Et il repartit gaiement, comme si de rien n'était. Plume cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et le suivit à nouveau.

Il était chez les fous. Il en était certain, à présent.

~

- TAMALOOOOOO'TH!!!

Si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière la porte sur laquelle tambourinait Grand Chef, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu.

Un "Kwaaaaa?" plaintif leur parvint.

- BOUGE TON CUL ET VIENT OUVRIR A TON CHEF!

Un "Mééééé!" tout aussi plaintif; un bruit de pas; le loquet fut tiré; Plume se pencha pour apercevoir son fameux cousin.

Une chose verte, avec deux trucs rouges au milieu une paillasse noire sur le dessus fit son apparition. Plume fit la grimace. Bon, ben voilà, il avait vu son cousin.

- Guezguiya… fit la chose d'une voix agonisante.

Grand Chef éclata de rire et la chose verte tomba par terre. Il fallait dire que les murs en tremblaient.

- Pauvre andouille, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool aussi bien que Smitty?! rugit le dirigeant en ramassant son homme par le collet et en pénétrant à l'intérieur. (Plume suivit timidement.) Bonjour, ma cocotte, fit-il gentiment à l'adresse d'une tête rousse qui émergeait de sous l'édredon d'un lit. Rendors-toi, ajouta-t-il en passant dans la pièce à côté – un bureau semblait-il.

La tête replongea tandis que Plume suivait encore. Le demi-géant laissa tomber la loque sur une chaise, s'assit en face de lui, et lui administra trois paires de claques de ses mains grandes comme des battoirs. Plume se jura de ne jamais paraître en état d'ébriété devant son chef.

- Aïe aïe aïe ayayayayaïlle ouille.

- Ca va mieux? demanda gracieusement Grand Chef.

- Voui.

Un regard rouge strié de noir – preuve de l'appartenance de son propriétaire à la race des démons-dragons – et cerclé de rouge – preuve de la nuit agitée de son propriétaire et surtout de la gueule de bois qui en résultait – vogua sur Plume.

- Chékiça?

- Ton cousin.

- Mmmmmh… jé un cousin moa?

- Tu veux une autre claque?

- Salut cousin! s'exclama bruyamment la chose.

- Bonjour…

- Présente-toi, fit Grand Chef en donnant une tape sur la tête de la loque.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le visage du jeune mercenaire.

- Luke Tamalo'th, pour te servir! fit-il avec une grande courbette.

Simplement au lieu de se redresser, il continua à piquer du nez vers le sol, et s'effondra en ronflant.

~

- Règle n° 1, pérorait-il une demi-heure plus tard, après une douche glacée qui l'avait rendu bien plus vivant, on respecte et on obéit au Grand Chef.

Plume devait presque courir derrière lui tandis qu'ils parcourraient à nouveau des kilomètres de couloirs.

- Règle n° 2, on respecte et on obéit aux Sous-Chefs dont: moi-même. (Luke s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui.) Je te présenterai les autres. Les Sous-Chefs, reprit-il en repartant, sont responsables des grands groupes du Cercle Ecarlate. Je m'occupe des démons-dragons. Règle n° 3: on respecte et on obéit à son Petit-Sous-Chef, autrement dit, son supérieur direct. Chaque Petit-Sous-Chef à la charge d'une dizaine d'hommes. Tu es dans mon groupe. Voilà pour les règles. Les deux conseils primordiaux, à présent. Conseil n° 1: ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par les autres membres de l'équipe. Conseil n° 2: ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par tes instructeurs, dont je ferai aussi partie. Des questions?

- Je dois vous appeler Sous-Chef, Petit-Sous-Chef ou Monsieur l'Instructeur?

Tamalo'th se retourna vers son innocent cousin. Sourit.

- On va bien s'entendre.

~

Plume regarda les êtres avec qui il allait, dans les prochaines années, plus ou moins partager sa vie.

Puis déglutit.

- Alors c'est _ça_, ton cousin? demanda d'un ton méprisant une sorte de Troll mâtiné de loup-garou.

Plume inspira profondément.

- Le "ça" t'emmerde, prononça-t-il clairement.

Décidément, il se répétait…

La chose tourna ses yeux bruns vers lui.

- Pistonné, cracha-t-il tranquillement.

- Ferme ta gueule, je viens de me laver, rétorqua Plume.

Il y eut un grand silence. Tous les regards – bleus, marrons, verts, noirs, jaunes, mauves, oranges, tout, tout, tout – le dévisagèrent.

Puis tout le monde éclata de rire et il soupira légèrement.

- C'est quoi ton nom? fit son insulteur en souriant de toutes ses dents acérées.

- Plume.

Il chercha quelque chose à ajouter derrière. Percevent? Nan, tenait à la vie. Taralo'th? Non, ce nom n'avait jamais été vraiment le sien, et il n'y tenait pas. Jedusor? Hors de question. Snape? Mmmmmh… Snape… ce nom-là aussi ne lui appartenait pas.

Il n'eut pas à trancher.

- Plume? Et bien Plume, si tu arrive à la rigueur à flanquer quelques gnons au cours d'une bagarre, bienvenue chez nous. Je suis Râna, elle, c'est Macha, voici Melilot et…

Luke Tamalo'th hocha la tête en souriant.

~

- Les simples Mercenaires se partagent un dortoir, lui expliquait un peu plus tard Rabiel, un charment demi-vampire angélique. Il faut au moins être Petit-Sous-Chef pour avoir une chambre, Sous-Chef pour des appartements… C'est une forte motivation pour grimper les échelons…

Encore des dortoirs… Plume grimaça.

- Voici le tien, fit son compagnon en ouvrant une porte.

C'était mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait… Les lits étaient séparés par des tentures assez épaisses pour apporter un semblant d'intimité. Rabiel traversa la chambre déserte, ouvrit une armoire, en sortit des draps et les lui flanqua dans les bras.

- Chacun fait son ménage… tu prendras ce lit-là, je suis juste ici si tu as un problème, et Râna là-bas… Pour ce qui est de tes affaires, la lingerie est au sous-sol… (Il fit une grimace.)… trop peu fréquentée, si tu veux mon avis… les repas se prennent au Réfectoire… Quoi d'autre?

- C'est quoi l'emploi du temps? s'informa Plume en lâchant les draps sur le lit.

- Entraînement toute la journée et mission le reste du temps, sourit le demi-vampire. (Il avait vraiment des canines très pointues.) Mais pour toi, ajouta-t-il, ce sera un peu différent. Tu iras t'entraîner avec les petits nouveaux…

"Petits nouveaux"…

- Je sais un peu me battre, risqua Plume.

Rabiel eut un rictus.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

Plume allait répondre quand son Sous-Chef, Petit-Sous-Chef et cousin fit son entrée.

- Ramène-toi, lui intima-t-il sans fioritures. On a juste le temps de t'associer un dragon avant le déjeuner.

~

Associer un dragon.

Comme le lui expliquerait plus tard une Melilot montée sur ses grands chevaux, on ne dresse pas un dragon. On le dompte encore moins. On ferme juste les yeux en priant pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur et qu'il décide que votre caractère lui convient.

- Et ce n'est pas qu'une question de caractère, tu sais, c'est aussi morphologique, auditif, olfactif et peut-être même philosophique. Un Démon-dragon qui ne pense pas comme un dragon – un dragon précis, chaque dragon pense différemment, c'est pour ça qu'il est difficile de monter un autre dragon que le sien – n'aura aucune chance de le monter.

Une théorie que Plume aurait l'occasion de vérifier de nombreuse fois, souvent à la suite de paris stupides.

Mais pour l'heure, il attendait que la gamine veuille bien s'occuper de lui.

Oui, une gamine. Une gamine démon-dragon aux yeux mauves et noirs, à l'air farouche et peu commode, mais une gamine tout de même avec une petite frimousse encadrée de boucles en folie.

La gamine en question termina posément de mettre en flacon ce qu'elle mettait en flacon, quoi que ce fût, puis se tourna vers lui. Ou plutôt vers son cousin.

- Un dragon.

Tamalo'th hocha la tête.

La gamine jaugea – parfaitement, _jaugea_ – Plume du regard.

- Un quart de sang?

Plume acquiesça.

- C'est pas beaucoup, fut le seul commentaire. (Puis elle sauta de son tabouret, et se dirigea vers une des portes de la pièce, taillée dans la roche, où ils se trouvaient.) Enfin on verra bien.

Plume, sur une indication de tête de son Chef, la suivit.

Il franchit le seuil, fit trois pas et s'arrêta net.

La balustrade, dont descendait un escalier, surplombait une gigantesque grotte d'une vingtaine de mètres de haut, large de soixante et longue d'une centaine. Elle débouchait au loin à l'air libre, l'ouverture laissant passer suffisamment de lumière pour l'éclairer complètement. Et en contrebas…

En bas se tenait une foule brillante, colorée, souple et puissante, une foule de… dragons, donc. Bleus, verts, rouges, noirs, blancs, jaunes, mauves, brillants, mats, écailles argentées et dorées, corps longs et sinueux, ou courts et musculeux, fièrement dressés ou nonchalamment vautrés sur le sol, soufflant de la vapeur, les dragons laissaient échapper de légers cris et des ronflements sourds qui se mêlaient en une mélodie étrangement harmonieuse.

Plume referma sa bouche et tenta de réprimer l'immense sourire beat qui envahissait ses lèvres. C'était magnifique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Melilot et Luke Tamalo'th affichaient un air fier, les yeux fixés sur les créatures.

- J'en pense que je serais très honoré d'être "associ" à l'un d'entre eux, répondit simplement Plume.

Les deux démons-dragons échangèrent un regard. La gamine hocha la tête.

- Par ici.

~

La seconde grotte était nettement moins grande. Mais Plume n'y prêta pas attention, concentré sur ses occupants, là, au centre de la pièce.

Un nid, indiscutablement. Dans lequel, batifolant, des… dragonneaux.

Plume songea que pas un de ses potes de Poudlard n'avait jamais dû voir de dragonneaux batifoler. Pas même Severus. Pas même Dumbledore. Et ils manquaient un beau spectacle.

Les quatre dragonneaux étaient de couleurs chaudes, de la flamme flamboyante au bronze sombre. Ils avaient la taille, la vivacité et le comportement de jeunes chiots. Sauf qu'ils crachaient des flammes.

- En général il leur faut deux ans avant de savoir maîtriser le feu et le vol, expliquait Melilot. Les cavaliers trouvent en général que c'est la partie la plus contraignante de l'entraînement. Personnellement… (Et Plume la vit sourire pour la première fois, un sourire espiègle, un sourire de gamine.)… je ne trouve pas.

Elle claqua des doigts et les quatre bestioles bondirent vers elle en jappant. Plume se recula prudemment.

- Feu de Joie. Braise. Ambroisie. Abeille, fit-elle en les désignant tour à tour. Assis-toi par terre.

Plume obéit et se laissa tomber au niveau des dragonneaux. Melilot en saisit un doucement et le déposa devant lui.

Ambroisie le regarda d'un air curieux, le renifla, éternua, puis finalement le regarda droit dans les yeux et retourna batifoler. Plume lança un regard interrogatif à la Palefrenière.

- Tu ne lui plais pas.

- Ah bon.

Feu de Joie mordilla l'ourlet de son pantalon, puis se détourna sans même le regarder.

- Non plus.

Abeille plongea longuement ses yeux d'or dans les siens, pencha la tête sur le côté, puis partit rejoindre ses frères.

- Non plus…

Braise faillit lui carboniser les cheveux.

- Non plus. (Melilot échangea un regard ennuyé avec leur Chef.) D'habitude c'est pas si difficile…

- C'est embêtant, fit Luke en se grattant le menton. Il va falloir attendre la prochaine portée…

Plume se sentit très déçu.

- C'est dans longtemps?

- Et bien… C'était la dernière portée de notre reproductrice habituelle… Le temps que celle que nous avons choisie ensuite grandisse… une dizaine d'années, je pense…

_Mortellement _déçu.

Mais tout ce qu'il aurait pu ajouter fut empêcher par un rugissement qui lui dressa les cheveux sur le crâne, et une énorme masse vert-crapaud réduisit soudain la taille – tout de même conséquente – de la pièce à rien du tout.

Quand il eut repris un tant soit peu ses esprits, un jeune dragon se roulait dans le nid avec les dragonneaux, produisant ce qui devait être un gloussement de joie en langue dragon.

La voix de Melilot explosa.

- FOUGERE JE T'AI DIS NON!

Le dragon s'immobilisa et tourna un regard larmoyant vers elle.

- TU ES TROP VIEUX POUR ETRE LA! TU RISQUES DE LEUR FAIRE MAL! C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX?!

Avec une sorte de long hululement, le jeune dragon se détourna et se dirigea vers l'ouverture par laquelle il était entré… et s'arrêta devant Plume.

Les deux zigotos échangèrent un long regard aussi curieux chez l'un que chez l'autre. Puis se tournèrent d'un même geste vers l'enfant. Qui les regarda soigneusement.

- C'est un nouveau, fit-elle à l'adresse du dragon. On a des problèmes pour l'associer.

Le dragon grogna et se tourna vers Plume, qui venait juste de comprendre qu'on parlait de lui.

- Quant à lui, c'est un abruti de dragon de trois ans qui n'a jamais trouvé personne d'assez patient pour le supporter, grogna Melilot.

Plume rendit son regard spéculateur au dragon.

Grand silence.

Puis le dragon lui donna un coup de langue, et Plume le gratouilla derrière les oreilles. Le dragon produisit un ronronnement qui dût être entendu jusqu'aux appartements du Grand Chef.

Melilot soupira et se tourna vers Luke qui se cachait le visage dans ses mains.

- On va en baver, fit-elle simplement.

~

Le repas se fit en compagnie de son cousin et du reste de l'équipe, sous les regards curieux de quelques centaines de Mercenaires.

- Tout le monde connaît tout le monde, tu sais, bavardait Rabiel, ne serait-ce que parce que tout le monde rend service à tout le monde. Si tu as besoin d'un truc spécial, n'importa quoi, tu peux être certain qu'il y a quelqu'un à la Forteresse dont c'est la spécialité. C'est comme ça que, outre les missions et les entraînements, tu te fais ta place.

- Il y a des gens qui ne sont pas aimés, ici? demanda timidement Plume. Je veux dire des gens qui restent dans leur coin?

Râna renifla.

- Tu peux rester dans ton coin si tu veux, tant que tu gagne ta croûte en faisant tes missions. Mais n'espère pas que tes coéquipiers se précipiteront devant toi pour te sauver la vie à la prochaine merde… Ce n'est pas vraiment une question d'aimer. C'est une question de _rendre service_. Tout seul, on n'arrive à rien. Si chacun y met du sien, même s'il n'est pas très doué, ça marche.

Un raisonnement plutôt inattendu de la part des terribles Mercenaires Ecarlates, songea Plume. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se faire de préjugés…

- Tout ça pour dire, reprit le demi-vampire, qu'une nouvelle tête attire forcement l'intérêt.

- Alors, fit Luke en touillant sa soupe d'un air peu enthousiasmé, parle-nous un peu de toi, cher cousin!

Plume avala sa cuillerée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "parler de moi"?

- Oh, tout… fit Luke.

- Famille, amis, ennemis, orientation sexuelle… continua Rabiel.

- Passe-temps préférés, ajouta impassiblement Melilot.

- Armes favorites, coups spéciaux… précisa Râna.

- Doudou le soir…

- Plat détest

- Position préférée…

- Secrets inavouables…

- DES SECRETS! DES SECRETS!

- Chuuuuuuuut, il est tout rouge! protesta Luke.

Des fous. Des fous. Au secours…

- Commençons par le commencement, fit gravement son cousin. (Puis il afficha un sourire canaille, et se pencha d'un air de conspirateur.) Moi je sais déjà qu'il descend de… Griffe Percevent!

La troupe éclata en lazzis, qui firent tourner toutes les têtes dans leur direction.

- Arrêtez, pauvres crétins! coupa une fantastique blonde. Vous n'allez pas en refaire tout un plat! Il n'est pas le seul à avoir du sang elfique, et vous n'allez pas me _dire_ qu'Avenarius est une femmelette, ou que je suis incapable de me défendre seule…

Devant son regard glacé, les autres n'osèrent pas dire.

- C'est bon, sourit Luke, c'était pour rire. Nous apprécions tous tes… hum… _qualités_ elfiques, mon adorée, susurra-t-il.

A la grande surprise de Plume, la fille ne se vexa pas et éclata même de rire avec toute la tablée qui lui porta un toast.

- A ce propos, reprit Luke d'un air sérieux, Plume, il va falloir te méfier. (L'adolescent haussa un sourcil.) Tu es beaucoup trop mignon pour ta propre sécurité, et certains Mercenaires que je ne citerai pas mais que tu repèreras bien assez vite se laissent facilement guider par leurs hormones, et honnêtement, de Sous-Chef à petit nouveau, je ne saurais trop te conseiller le port de la ceinture de chasteté, sous peine de te retrouver… poursuivi d'attentions excessives…

Plume resta la bouche – pleine – ouverte. Puis sourit.

- C'est une blague.

La troupe re-éclata de rire.

- Pas entièrement, marmonna tout de même Luke.

- Alors! Le reste de ta famille, enchaîna Râna. Ton sang de démon-dragon, c'est de l'autre côté?

- Non, Taralo'th est mon grand-père maternel et la fille de Griffe ma grand-mère…

- La _fille_ de Percevent?!

- J'aurais trop aimé voir sa tête quand il l'a appris…

- On pourra le charrier là-dessus…

- Hé, non!

- Tu l'aimes bien? Percevent?

Plume resta songeur.

- Oui.

* Malgré le fait qu'il se soit débarrassé de moi…*

- Et le reste?

- Mon père est humain… voilà.

Et le "voil" dut indiquer aux autres qu'il ne fallait pas en demander plus.

- Donc tu as fait tes études à Poudlard? demanda Melilot en changeant de sujet.

~

Peut-être que ce n'était _pas_ une blague, finalement, songea Plume un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, suivant son équipe jusqu'à l'extérieur, et sentant quelques regards obstinément fixés sur son dos… non… un peu plus bas.

Râna lui tapota l'épaule.

- Si y'a un problème, quoi que ce soit, compte sur nous pour venger ta vertu, fit-il d'un ton grave.

Vachement rassurant.

Il était coincé dans une Forteresse bourrée de demi-monstre à la libido surdéveloppée, et les seuls sur qui il allait devoir compter pendant sans doute des années prenaient ça à la rigolade. Severuuuuuuuuuuuuus…

Ils jaillirent enfin à l'air libre.

- SMITTY! gueula Luke.

Un peu plus loin dans la plaine qui descendait dans la vallée, un petit groupe gesticulait dans tous les sens. Une des silhouettes se retourna et les regarda s'approcher.

- Ce sera lui ton instructeur principal, l'informa Luke. C'est un des Sous-Chefs, lui aussi. il s'appelle Smissssirrrrrrrrrssssaaaaââlll, mais tu peux l'appeler Smith… Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un Anthropomagus?

Plume secoua la tête.

- C'est comme un Animagus, mais à l'envers, fit joyeusement Luke. Smitty est un Basilic. Mais sinon, il est sympa, tu verras…

Ok.

Son instructeur en chef avait des yeux de sang à vous glacer le vôtre, un corps fin et reptilien, des cheveux d'un vert sale très pâle, et une expression à vous faire rentrer sous terre. Impossible de lui donner un âge.

- Smitty, sourit Luke. Je t'en amène un autre.

L'Anthropomagus jeta à l'adolescent un regard qui laissait clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait de la nouvelle. Pas de l'enchantement, quoi.

- Qu'est-ccce que tu sssais faire? demanda-t-il nettement d'une voix basse et sifflante.

- Ca dépend de ce que vous attendez de moi, répondit prudemment Plume.

- Au moins il ne ssse vante pas, ccc'est déjà çççça, laissa tomber le Mercenaire. On va voir çççça.

Un test? Plume commença à se concentrer.

L'Anthropomagus fit un signe à l'un de ses élèves, et une montagne miniature se dirigea vers eux.

- Ccc'est très ssssimple, commenta l'instructeur. Tu lui mets la pâtée.

Erk.

L'équipe du Sous-Chef Luke Tamalo'th se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, attendant le spectacle, ainsi que quelques – pas mal – beaucoup – une petite centaine – de spectateurs. Plume déglutit et se retourna vers le croisement de… indéterminé, qui ricanait devant lui. Un truc qui ressemblait à une hache à la main.

- Euh… je suppose que la hache ça compte p –

Swip! Plume préféra bondir sur le côté plutôt que de terminer sa phrase. Il retint un "J'étais pas prêt!" indigné – confusément, il sentait que les autres n'en avaient rien à péter.

Bon. D'accord.

Trente secondes plus tard, il les regardait tous de haut, assis sur Mr Mini-Montagne inanimé. Mais il n'aperçut même pas l'ombre d'un murmure appréciateur parmi les rangs.

Les deux Mercenaires qui se jetèrent ensuite sur lui n'étaient certainement pas des "petits nouveaux". Les trois suivants non plus. Râna non plus. Rabiel non plus. Ce loup-garou-là non plus – ni ce demi-géant – ni ce démon-dragon – ni – 

_/Sang/_

Non non non. Oh non non non. Il n'était pas prêt il s'était fait avoir foutue surprise pourtant depuis le temps il devrait savoir que – 

_/Sang!/_

Encore ça recommençait des cris des cris à présent plus pour jouer oh non non non –

Il se retrouva brutalement immobilisé, poussa un cri de rage, puis se calma brusquement. Luke, Smitty et quelques autres Mercenaires le maintenaient efficacement au sol. Il cligna des yeux, et ils le relâchèrent doucement. Autour de lui, une bonne douzaine d'êtres se redressaient en grommelant.

- Sur le plan technique c'est pas mal, commenta simplement Smitty. Il faudra juste qu'il apprenne à maîtriser ça.

Luke lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- T'inquiètes. T'es juste de la famille des Ta'alo'th, va. Je te raconterai un de ces quatre…

Et il lui sourit.

Un vrai sourire de grand frère.

~

La visite du reste de la Forteresse et le dîner se passèrent sur des regards de plus en plus insistants.

- Tu as fait une jolie entrée au Cercle, lui sourit Luke par-dessus son porc au curry.

Des bribes de conversations – "… associé avec Fougère, tu sais, le maboul…" "… il a fallu trois Sous-Chefs pour…" "…chatouillé Candide!" "Joli cul!" – lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Il plongea du nez dans son assiette.

- Psssst, Plume!

Le vieux Râna lui fit un sourire égrillard.

- Tu as une touche.

Plume suivit son regard et rencontra au bas mot une douzaine de paires d'yeux fixée sur lui.

- Une seule? rigola Rabiel.

- J'veux pas de touche, marmonna Plume.

- C'est pas vraiment dans les mœurs de l'endroit, tu sais.

- Regarde, même Râna a sa vieille vampire de Ringire…

- Ma vieille vampire te rétame la gueule en trois secondes, petit con.

- Tout ça pour dire qu'un mignon petit puceau…

- Je ne suis pas puceau! protesta Plume.

Un peu trop fort – à peu près la totalité des regards de la salle convergèrent vers lui.

Le reste de l'équipe le fixa d'un air intéressé.

- Mais développe, je t'en prie, susurra Luke. Garçons? Filles?

Plume ferma un instant les yeux, se demanda pour la 513éme fois OU il était tombé, inspira à fond, et marmonna à nouveau.

- Je suis casé.

- Et alors? fit Macha en papillonnant des yeux.

- Je suis _vraiment _casé.

Les autres échangèrent un regard navré.

- Un amoureux, ronchonna Rabiel. Les pires.

- Le grand amour, hein?

- Répugnant… C'est des choses à empêcher toutes relations sociales, des trucs comme ça.

- Meuh non… C'est juste une histoire d'inexpérience… Il croit être amoureux mais c'est qu'une histoire entre gosses… Je parie qu'il ne s'est même encore jamais proprement envoyé en l'air. Hein?

Malgré tout le tapage autour de lui, malgré l'absurdité et le ridicule de la situation, malgré les évènements de la journée, malgré les 300 Mercenaires dans la salle surbourrée, malgré les perspectives assez déroutantes d'avenir qui s'offraient à lui, Plume enclencha le mode de pensée "souvenirs des nuits avec Severus Snape" et eut un graaaaaand sourire débile.

Les autres secouèrent la tête d'un air déçu.

- Foutu.

~

Plume avait cru dépasser les limites du raisonnable concernant la pagaille du couchage dans les dortoirs de la tour de Gryffondor. Faux.

_L_, c'était la pagaille.

- En gros ça se calme vers une ou deux heures du matin, l'informa Rabiel en évitant un oreiller. J'espère que tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil…

Dans la pièce, elfes, nains, loups-garous jouaient à cache-cache, lisaient, chantaient, hurlaient.

- Ceux qui préfèrent un peu de *cof* calme vont traîner dans la Forteresse… à leurs risques et périls. La chambre des filles est dans le bâtiment d'à côté, juste pour ta gouverne.

Puis le jeune vampire eut un regard compatissant.

- Si tu tires les rideaux et que tu jette un sort Assourdissant, personne ne viendra t'embêter, va.

Plume trouva l'idée formidable, l'exécuta, ajouta un sort d'assombrissement et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller dans le silence et l'obscurité soudaine. Il se sentait complètement abruti. Et ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendait pour le lendemain.

Dans tous les cas, certainement pas des vacances. Il se sentit épuisé d'avance.

Severus… Il faudrait qu'il écrive à Severus. L'homme avait dû avoir sa rentrée lui aussi…

Il s'inquiéta vaguement de savoir si on le laisserait avoir des vacances, puis s'endormit.

~

A suivre.


	3. Draco

~

Sangs, deuxième trimestre.

~

Chapitre III

Draco.

Soirées mondaines.

~

"La réunion est pour demain."

Ainsi l'avait sobrement prévenu son père, avant que la connexion ne se casse. Et Draco avait été en informer Snape et Percevent – ou Plume.

"La réunion est pour demain."

Et demain, c'était maintenant. C'était maintenant, assis avec ses deux professeurs dans les appartements de Snape, à attendre le signal pour transplaner. Plus besoin de passer par le réseau de Cheminette, à présent que les protections étaient tombées.

"La réunion est pour demain."

Ce qui signifiait voir à nouveau le Maître. Lui. Voldemort. Le voir. Encore.

Plume soupira.

Au bout d'un moment, le regard de Draco se posa sur les mains du jeune homme – crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, les ongles enfoncés dans le vieux cuir défraîchi. Même Snape paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

"La réunion est pour demain."

Faux, pensa-t-il quand un brusque et immense besoin de toucher sa Marque l'envahit. C'était pour maintenant.

~

Ils apparurent dans le Hall du château, comme toujours. Draco le connaissait bien, ce hall: il avait été son premier contact avec l'Albanie, les Mangemorts et le Lord Noir. Et, à l'image de son propriétaire, il avait depuis retrouvé toute sa splendeur, sa richesse et sa noirceur.

Des murmures le tirèrent de sa contemplation, et il avisa une vingtaine de Mangemorts, agenouillés au sol devant un Plume indifférent à leurs salutations.

Un Plume qui n'avait rien à voir avec son professeur. Un Plume qui jouait magnifiquement son rôle – en espérant qu'il s'agît bien d'un rôle.

- Monseigneur, murmura enfin le plus proche Mangemort, le Maître vous attend.

- Et bien allons-y, fit simplement Plume en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui descendait vers Lui…

Draco prit sa place parmi les autres silhouettes sombres et suivit.

~

Voldemort siégeait, comme à son habitude, sur son grand trône de pierre grise, au fin fond des souterrains du Château. Ses serviteurs se tenaient immobiles de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale, impeccablement alignés, occasionnellement séparés par un des épais piliers de roc qui soutenaient le haut plafond.

Le Lord Noir, les yeux fixés sur la mince silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui, dispensa ses hommes de saluer d'un geste sec de la main, et Draco s'empressa de rejoindre le troupeau, Snape un peu plus loin devant lui. Puis il regarda son Maître et le fils de ce dernier.

Leurs expressions étaient indéchiffrables tandis qu'ils se faisaient face pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans. Les pupilles rouges de Voldemort fixaient sans ciller les superbes yeux troubles du demi-elfe, semblant le fouiller jusqu'à la moelle des os. Ce fut Plume qui baissa le premier les yeux – crainte réelle ou prudence? – avant de s'incliner légèrement.

- Mon fils, siffla le Lord Noir. Te revoilà bien tard, ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Mais avec raison, n'est-ce pas, père? répondit calmement le jeune homme, d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

Tous les présents purent alors voir le visage de leur Maître s'illuminer d'un bref sourire. Puis sa silhouette desséchée se redressa.

- Vous tous, prononça-t-il face à ses serviteurs. Voici mon fils. Certains d'entre vous le connaissent déjà, d'autres non. Mais quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, vous lui devez le respect et l'obéissance la plus absolue, au même titre que Malefoy ou Snape. (Il se tourna ensuite vers Plume.) Quant à toi, il n'y a qu'à moi que tu doives obéir. (Il lui effleura la joue.) Mon joli petit-fils… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire indéfinissable.

Draco se sentit sur le point de vomir. Il se fit la réflexion qu'à la place de Plume, il serait déjà tombé à genoux de terreur et de dégoût.

- Sortez tous, reprit le Lord Noir en se rasseyant. Sauf vous trois, ajouta-t-il en désignant Snape, Lucius, et à la mauvaise surprise de Draco, lui-même.

Tous les Mangemorts quittèrent la salle tandis que les trois restants s'approchaient du trône et s'inclinaient humblement. Draco vit son père darder un regard presque… oui… jaloux sur Plume. Puis la porte derrière le trône s'ouvrit et un sixième homme les rejoignit.

Draco sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Wow. Wow wow wow. D'accord. Voici donc Daelmanis. Wow. L'homme (?) lui sourit et il crut de nouveau tomber à genoux – mais pas de terreur ou de dégoût, ça non.

- Mmmmh… Une vraie petite réunion de famille, prononça la bouche sensuelle d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Il s'assit sans façons sur l'accoudoir de Voldemort, qui ne s'en formalisa pas, occupé à observer les réactions de ses quatre visiteurs. Draco détourna difficilement les yeux de la gorge alléchante et jeta un coup d'œil: Plume souriait doucement, mais sans quitter le démon des yeux; Snape semblait presque impassible, seulement trahi par l'éclat vif de son regard d'encre; Lucius fixait l'invité-surprise avec un intérêt non dissimulé; quant à lui-même, Draco était sûr qu'il bavait comme un con. Voldemort eut un rire bref, et Daelmanis inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Et Draco, même parfaitement conscient qu'il ne devait appréhender qu'une infime partie de tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre les cinq hommes, se sentit brusquement tout tout tout petit.

Et alors débuta devant lui la plus belle partie de charme, de maîtrise de soi et de finesse qu'il ait et qu'il aurait jamais contemplé.

- Bien, bien, fit complaisamment Voldemort – Draco ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi bonne humeur. Avant de commencer, Dimus, je crois que tu connais déjà mon fils… (Les deux démons échangèrent un sourire aimable.)… et voici Draco Malefoy, le fils de ce cher Lucius… (Le sourire s'adoucit en se tournant vers lui, et Draco se sentit rougir furieusement.) Nous avons beaucoup de choses à mettre au point, maintenant que nous sommes tous là.

Tous là. Les lieutenants de Voldemort. Draco sentit un hurlement de rire nerveux l'envahir. Deux des hommes étaient des traîtres, le démon et son père ne suivaient que leurs intérêts… Voldemort était-il si aveugle? 

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand le Mage se tourna vers son fils.

- Tout d'abord, mon cher fils, tu vas me raconter ce que tu as fait durant toutes ces années.

Draco sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses avants-bras. Il était au courant que son propre père avait eu droit à une "petite punition" pour être resté inactif pendant dix ans. Et Voldemort n'était du genre à pardonner à personne. Pas même à son propre fils.

- Après votre disparition, répondit humblement Plume qui devait avoir pensé la même chose, j'ai été renvoyé dans le clan Percevent pendant sept ans. C'est Percevent lui-même qui m'a révélé mes origines du côté de ma mère, ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre. C'est aussi lui qui s'est arrangé avec Dumbledore pour m'envoyer à Poudlard.

- Et, coupa son père, il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée de quitter le clan? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que j'avais pu devenir?

- On m'a dit que vous étiez mort – et j'étais drogué.

- Drogué.

- A la Poudre de Mort-Vivant.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait. La Poudre de Mort-Vivant était l'une des plus puissantes drogues du monde sorcier. Trois gouttes par jour suffisaient à maintenir en homme en bonne condition physique dans un état quasi-comateux. On l'utilisait même pour les créatures dangereuses.

Soit Plume se cherchait une excellente excuse, soit il était complètement fou.

Ou alors il disait la vérité.

- Sept années de Poudre de Mort-Vivant? siffla doucement Voldemort.

Le Lord Noir empoigna brutalement son fils par les cheveux.

- Même ce que tu es et qui tu es ne te met pas à l'abri de ma colère, _Plume_, murmura-t-il doucement.

Draco était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Je dis la vérité, dit calmement Plume.

Voldemort ne le lâcha pas, gardant ses yeux fixés dans les siens.

- Snape. Est-ce quelque chose de possible?

Le ton de la question aurait même empêché Dumbledore de mentir.

- C'est plutôt extraordinaire, répondit froidement l'homme (Et Draco fut un instant stupéfait du calme avec lequel il offrait son propre amant au courroux du Lord Noir.) Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait l'explication de l'arrêt de ses crises après qu'il fût parti du Clan.

Voldemort relâcha légèrement son fils, le visage pensif.

- Tes crises se sont arrêtées?

- Ce n'est plus pareil. Chez les Elfes, je ne me souvenais même plus de ce qui m'arrivait. Depuis, j'arrive presque à me maîtriser.

- Tom.

Voldemort tourna son visage de serpent vers l'ange déchu installé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Je pense qu'il dit la vérité, fit pensivement Daelmanis. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était puissant, mais c'était quelque chose de plus primitif, de plus brut. Mal exploité. Brouillon. Incontrôlé. Un peu perdu. Il ne dégageait toute sa puissance que pendant sa crise. Maintenant il maîtrise tout, il peut utiliser ses capacités quand il le désire… Il est plus dangereux, ajouta-t-il malicieusement. Je pense que Percevent voulait diminuer ses capacités… et il n'en faisait qu'une bombe à retardement.

Enoncé de cette voix _parfaite_, l'idée semblait le pur bon sens. La serre de Voldemort laissa enfin aller Plume.

- Continue.

- Quand je suis parti pour Poudlard, reprit Plume, le traitement a cessé. L'année a été assez difficile et la _visite_ de Lucius n'a rien arrangé – 

- Visite que je lui reproche. (Draco vit son père pâlir légèrement.) Mais je voudrais connaître la raison pour laquelle tu as refusé.

- Je ne voulais pas reprendre votre place, répondit Plume tout de go. Je ne voulais pas, à 16 ans, reprendre la tête d'une centaine d'hommes qui vous regrettait encore. Et de toutes façons, j'en étais bien incapable à l'époque.

- Tu as une piètre opinion de toi-même.

- Non. C'est vous qui m'avez appris la patience, Père.

Voldemort resta un instant silencieux.

- Pourtant, reprit-il un instant après, ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu as raconté à Lucius, ce jour-là.

- Dumbledore et une génération entière d'élèves étaient présents. Je me voyais mal remercier ouvertement Lucius pour sa proposition et lui répondre de repasser dans dix ans.

- Alors tu lui as sauté dessus pour le tuer.

- Non. Ca, c'était un accident. Que je me reproche.

Draco fut alors frappé par la révélation que Plume _connaissait_ son père. Mieux que quiconque. Et que Voldemort… _appréciait_ son fils. Plus que quiconque. Aucune personne n'aurait choisi de répondre de cette façon au Lord Noir. Aucune ne lui aurait parlé… peut-être pas d'égal à égal mais… d'une personne sensée à une autre. Les autres Mangemorts se seraient écrasés en tremblant.

Et seraient sortis de la pièce à moitié morts. Peut-être même totalement.

- Continue, répéta Voldemort.

- J'ai donc eu plusieurs incidents pendant l'année et –

- Et tu as trouvé une épaule sur laquelle t'appuyer, susurra Daelmanis.

Plume lui fit posément un bras d'honneur. Draco et les deux autres hommes pâlirent magnifiquement. Mais Voldemort ne releva pas, semblant même légèrement amusé.

- … et j'ai quitté Poudlard à la fin de l'année, acceptant la proposition du Cercle Ecarlate. Je n'y étais que depuis trois ans quand… Severus m'a annoncé votre retour. J'ai pensé que ma position pourrait être un avantage et que je n'avais pas intérêt à manifester ma sympathie envers vous.

- Excellente excuse.

Plume cligna des yeux, puis redressa le menton. C'était bien de la peur qu'on lisait dans ses yeux.

- Aurais-je dû vous sauter au cou dès votre retour?

Il y eut un interminable silence. Plume allait tout simplement mourir, songea Draco. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles. Mais non.

- Pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui? demanda à la place le Lord Noir.

Plume cilla, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à la question. Puis sourit.

- Il y a quinze ans, je cherchais tous les moyens de vous échapper, Père. Mais à présent, vous m'offrez tout simplement le moyen de me _venger._

Draco, avisant son regard, déglutit en espérant que le démon-dragon se trouvait réellement de leur côté. Enfin, du côté des gentils et des petits lapins roses, quoi.

Voldemort éclata simplement de rire.

Et c'était plus terrifiant que n'importe lequel de ses regards menaçants.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, il est temps pour toi de replonger dans le bain… Au travail.

Voilà. La discussion était terminée, et il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

~

Draco pénétra en tremblant dans le dortoir déserté des Serpentards. Pour une fois, il n'était pas mécontent du départ de ses camarades.

Il se laissa tomber par terre en gémissant.

"Replonger dans le bain." Voldemort n'y avait pas été de main morte. En fait, la soirée avait davantage ressemblé à un grand nettoyage de printemps. Tous les Mangemorts ayant eu le malheur de déplaire au Maître y étaient passés.

Horrible. Non, "horrible" ne suffisait pas pour définir ça. Heureusement que Snape avait été là et que Plume avait légèrement verdi de temps en temps, sinon il se serait mis à pleurer de dégoût. Et bientôt… bientôt ce serait à son tour de tenir la baguette, face aux corps se tordant de souffrance à ses pieds.

Il se demandait ce que son père pouvait bien y trouver d'agréable. Même en sachant que ces hommes avaient eux-même tué plus de Moldus et de sorciers qu'il pouvait en connaître, lui-même n'y trouvait _franchement _rien d'agréable. Il avait envie de hurler, de protester, de frapper, de se cacher, de mourir rien qu'en observant. Alors_ faire_…

Un bain. Il voulait un bain, pour se laver, oublier cette odeur de mort, cette atmosphère de mort, poisseuse et gluante, qui lui collait à la peau, imprégnait ses vêtements… Un bain.

Il empoigna maladroitement quelques affaires et sortit en titubant des quartiers de Serpentard. La Salle de Bain des Préfets. A trois heures du matin, il devrait être tranquille, même ces abrutis de Mercenaires dormaient à cette heure-là… Et puis c'était une chouette salle de bain, pensa-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Complètement dans les vapes, il poussa la porte – et cligna des yeux sous la forte lumière.

Shit.

Il y avait quelqu'un. _Déjà._

- M. Malefoy?

Raven Whitewinter pataugeait joyeusement dans un océan de bulles et de mousses multicolores.

Oh non pitié. Pas _lui_. Pourquoi lui entre toutes les créatures qui vivaient dans ce Château?

Draco avait fait des recherches. En fait, il s'était retrouvé sans trop savoir comment dans la Bibliothèque en train chercher le nom de Whitewinter parmi les milliers de volumes. D'accord, le type l'intriguait… il avait du mal à croire que ce pur Gryffondor surexcité puisse réellement être un assassin.

Raven Whitewinter n'était pas un assassin. Raven Whitewinter était le principal héritier d'une Famille d'Assassins vieille de milliers d'années, dont l'ouvrage sur lequel il était tombé cessait de vanter la cruauté à partir du quatrième chapitre pour cause de manque de vocabulaire.

D'accord.

D'accord, d'accord.

Il n'empêchait que le type était chiant.

Spécialement d'être dans cette baignoire alors que Draco voulait plus que tout au monde un peu de calme et un bain.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?! lança agressivement l'adolescent.

- Plume m'a donné le mot de passe, et je ne pensais pas qu'un Préfet serait pris de l'envie subite de prendre un bain au milieu de la nuit… M. Malefoy?

Le jeune homme avait brusquement cessé de badiner et le regardait d'un air préoccupé, à moitié sorti de l'eau.

- Quoi?! siffla Draco.

- Vous êtes pâle à faire peur, dit calmement Whitewinter.

- Oh, je viens juste de me taper deux heures à admirer _Voldemort_ corriger ses petits serviteurs… Bonsoir.

Il voulait juste s'enterrer quelques part. Seul. Sans personne.

- Monsieur Malefoy. Revenez ici.

Draco, sur le pas de la porte, hésita. Partir? Rester? Retourner dans sa chambre ou demeurer avec Whitewinter et lui… parler?

- Ne jouez pas la pucelle effarouchée et venez dans cette baignoire, fit fermement le jeune homme. Il y a assez de place pour deux, plus que largement.

Draco obtempéra. Il voulait vraiment son bain.

L'autre se détourna poliment tandis qu'il se déshabillait et se glissait dans l'eau. Merde! C'était brûlant et c'était délicieux… Il se laissa aller en fermant les yeux, se détendant doucement, puis s'immergea un bref instant… silence… quand il ressortit enfin la tête de l'eau, repoussant ses cheveux dégoulinant de son visage, Whitewinter regardait son bras. Sa Marque.

- C'était comment?

Draco se détourna, gêné par les yeux insistants et surtout très fatigué.

- Horrible.

Il eut un frisson glacé, malgré l'eau chaude, et fut soudain pris de l'envie de tout raconter, tout… 

- Il a commencé par Crabbe. Le père. Une histoire de mission échouée, comme d'habitude. Quand le type s'est évanoui, après un peu plus de cinq minutes d'Endoloris, Il est passé à Nott. Mais Il en avait assez de l'Endoloris, alors Il y est allé à l'ancienne. Ce qui était bien, c'est que sur la robe noire on voyait pas le sang. Par contre il y a les hurlements.

Des larmes glissèrent sur son visage, se mêlant aux gouttelettes parfumées du bain. Ces hurlements, mon dieu, ces hurlements…

- Vous savez, continua-t-il mécaniquement, notre Maître nous passe régulièrement à l'Endoloris… plus ou moins longtemps, selon chacun… juste pour que nous continuions à la craindre et le respecter. Il n'y a que Snape, et Plume, à présent, je suppose… même mon père y a droit… moi aussi, une fois… et les autres… pas un seul ne dit un mot, ne veut être le prochain…

Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne savait plus où il était, il voulait juste parler, parler…

- Aujourd'hui… il y avait Daelmanis, vous devez savoir de qui je parle… il est très beau… jusqu'à ce qu'on voie à quel point il est abject… je crois que c'est lui qui s'amusait le plus… c'est horrible, quelqu'un de si beau et si inhumain… ils sont tous les deux horribles. Ils tuent, torturent, et nous font tuer et torturer, ils adorent ça, ils s'en délectent, ils en jouissent, ils aiment voir les gens souffrir par leur faute, ils aiment les écraser, ils… oh Seigneur… ils sont abjects… et moi je me dégoûte… je me dégoûte… je…

Des bras tendres l'entourèrent et le bercèrent doucement, et c'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie, réalisa-t-il à travers ses pensées confuses. Une voix lui murmura à l'oreille que non, il n'était pas abject, que grâce à lui on pourrait sauver beaucoup de gens, qu'un jour Voldemort, ce salaud, serait mort, trucidé, que tout serait fini, et que ça allait aller, qu'il y avait d'autres personnes avec lui, sur qui il pouvait compter et qui comptaient sur lui, qui se préoccupaient de lui… Draco se laissa aller, sanglotant doucement. Les bras étaient confortables, rassurants, et c'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui lui parle comme ça…

Il se calma petit à petit, revenant à la réalité. L'eau fumait autour d'eux et il était en train de pleurer, nu, dans les bras d'un type qui le regardait depuis des semaines avec une insistance peu dissimulée.

Merlin que c'était agréable.

Il voulut se dégager, mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha d'une main douce mais ferme, et commença à doucement lui savonner le dos. Draco se laissa faire, troublé. Whitewinter était tendre avec lui, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Non, personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça… Il ferma les yeux, perdu par la sensation de la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau, et de ces mains sur lui…

Puis se leva brusquement et voulut sortir, fuir tout ça, retourner se morfondre seul dans son lit, comme d'habitude, mais au moins c'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait, le désespoir, ce n'était pas comme ces bouffées d'émotions qui l'envahissaient et l'effrayaient légèrement, ce n'était pas cette envie de se blottir, de faire confiance, de s'abandonner à un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas, ce n'était pas…

Le jeune homme lui avait vivement entouré la taille de ses bras, l'avait ramené à lui, et avait posé ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Draco resta figé, dévoré d'envie de fuir à toutes jambes d'une part, mais de l'autre…

De l'autre…

- Draco…

La voix était rauque. Les yeux habituellement pétillants brûlaient. Whitewinter ne le touchait plus, ne l'embrassait plus, mais tout son corps était tendu près du sien. Personne ne l'avait jamais désiré comme ça.

Draco ferma les yeux. Si l'homme le touchait encore une fois, il cèderait. S'il ne faisait qu'effleurer à nouveau sa peau, Draco le laisserait faire ce qu'il voudrait. Mais lui-même n'arriverait pas à faire le premier pas. Il n'arriverait pas à tendre la main, à toucher et à dire "oui". Sa peur instinctive de souffrance et de rejet était trop profondément ancrée. Que Whitewinter le touche, l'embrasse, le prenne… s'il vous plaît…

Les bras se glissèrent à nouveau autour de lui, hésitants. Un souffle effleura ses lèvres.

- Draco?

Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les prunelles noires du jeune homme, interrogatives. Il entrouvrit juste légèrement les lèvres, et puis Whitewinter l'embrassa.

~

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

~

**Huit années plus tôt:**

~

- Bonne Année!

- Toi aussi, mon crétin.

- Bonne Année pauvre type!

- Fait gaffe à toi…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, va…

- Bonne santé cher Petit-Sous-Chef ador

- Je t'emmerde.

- Dis, comme bonne résolution, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de te laver plus souvent?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de fermer ta grande gueule?

Les terribles Mercenaires du Cercle Ecarlate entamaient donc la nouvelle année avec entrain. La bonne humeur régnait, tout le monde se taquinait, les tristes couloirs étaient décorés de guirlandes en crépon, et le Réfectoire était encore relativement vide malgré l'heure tardive, pour cause de gueule de bois ou de congés de Fêtes.

- Hey, voilà Plume!

- Pluuuuume!

- Tu sais pas les fiestas que t'as loupé, petit pote!

Plume balança sa valise sous le banc, et se laissa joyeusement tomber dessus, souriant à son équipe qui achevait tranquillement de bruncher.

- C'était bien? demanda-t-il.

- Tu plaisantes? (Rabiel roula des yeux.) Une fête à la Forteresse est _toujours _extraordinaire. On boit, on chante, on mange, on rit, on s'envoie en l'air, et le super avantage c'est qu'en général, nous, les affreux pas-beaux Sangs-Mêlés, on tient très bien l'alcool. Bon les lendemains sont un peu difficiles…

- L'an prochain, il faudrait que tu restes, confirma Râna.

- L'an prochain c'est notre tour de garde pour Noël, les interrompit calmement Melilot.

Un concert de "Oh, crotte!" lui répondit.

- De garde? (Plume jeta un regard inquiet à Râna.) Je pourrai pas partie en vacances, alors?

- Juste le lendemain de Noël. Tu auras quand même ton Jour de l'An… (Le vétéran le regarda avec curiosité.) Et toi? Tu t'es bien amusé?

Plume hocha la tête avec enthousiasme – un peu trop, peut-être.

- Le Grand Amour Secret de ta Vie était heureux de te revoir? susurra Rabiel.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer… ronronna Plume avant de glousser bêtement.

- "Dramatiquement atteint", diagnostiqua le demi-vampire en soupirant. Pourquoi tu rigoles?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir?

Plume se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots. Rabiel le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

- En _quinze_ jours?

L'adolescent hocha à nouveau la tête avec un énorme sourire, puis se leva.

- Bon, je vais ranger ma valise! A tout à l'heure!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? demandèrent les autres d'un air curieux.

Le demi-vampire cligna des yeux.

- Ils ont fait 57 fois l'amour. En quinze jours.

Il avait l'air vaguement envieux.

~

Chez Dumbledore, on buvait du thé en savourant des biscuits secs.

Chez le Grand Chef, on s'envoyait un coup de brandy en grignotant de la charcuterie. Et ce, à toute heure du jour.

- Plume, répéta Luke en rassemblant ses pensées.

La dizaine de Sous-Chefs étaient réunis dans les luxueux appartements.

- Plume est incroyablement puissant, il le sait, et il est adorable. Les entraînements ne servent strictement à rien…

- Je confirma, fit brièvement Smitty.

- … mais il s'y prête de bon cœur. Il n'est pas vaniteux, sympathique, le problème de ses crises l'effraie de moins en moins, et quand il saura parfaitement se maîtriser, ce qui, je pense, ne lui prendra que quelques années, il sera plus efficace que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Il est intelligent, réfléchi, plutôt organisé, et brillant lorsqu'il en prend la peine. Mais le pouvoir ne l'intéresse pas et on peut même parfois lui imputer un certain rejet des responsabilités. Il est charmant tant qu'on ne l'approche pas de trop près; je crois que Jojo a essayé de le peloter dans un couloir…

- Il est toujours à l'infirmerie. Mais on a bon espoir pour son nez.

- Bref, conclut Luke, il est à peu près parfait. Pourquoi?

Grand Chef resta un moment silencieux.

- C'est le fils de Voldemort, dit-il enfin. Et il y a des échos désagréables du côté de l'Albanie. Rien de précis, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez. Luke, fait-le participer un peu plus activement aux missions. Les autres, ne changez rien à votre comportement. Ce sera tout. Une rondelle de saucisson?

~

" LES MEMBRES DU GROUPE 14-B SONT DEMANDES DANS LE BUREAU DE LEUR VENERE CHEF D'OPERATIONS! JE REPETE, LES MEMBRES DU GROUPE 14-B…"

Plume soupira, referma le livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir, se leva du lit où il venait de se laisser tomber, renfila la veste qu'il venait d'ôter, et quitta le dortoir en traînant les pieds, en direction des appartements de son cher et vénéré cousin. Il arriva devant sa porte en même temps que quelques-uns uns des autres membres de l'équipe, l'air aussi peu motivés que lui.

- Pourquoi toujours nous? maugréa Rabiel, que Plume s'était juré de ne jamais défier au couteau après l'avoir quelques fois observé à l'entraînement.

Melilot frappait déjà, impassible.

- Entrez! répondit une voix joyeuse.

Luke trônait derrière son bureau, l'air content de lui. Plume jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, à la chambre qui se devinait au fond, et soupira de nouveau. Posséder ses propres appartements était une formidable motivation pour grimper les échelons. Il haïssait positivement le dortoir.

Macha, la superbe blonde – Plume croyait se rappeler des origines Vélanes et elfiques – était déjà là, souriant d'un air peu rassurant. La dizaine de Mercenaires s'installa un peu partout où ils pouvaient.

- Grand Chef nous charge d'un vol, commença immédiatement Luke. L'objet en question est un dossier, contenant quelque chose qui ne nous regarde pas. Son propriétaire ( il fit un léger signe de main et une image se forma dans l'air) est un sorcier du nom de William Reeves. Riche. Puissant. Intelligent. Affreusement laid. Il organise dans trois jours une petite fête dans son petit manoir. Trois cents invités. Dont quelques personnes avec qui il compulsera le dossier en début de soirée. Nous sommes donc certains qu'il sera sur place. On fait ça dis-crè-te-ment.

Les Mercenaires, qui avaient écouté avec attention, poussèrent un soupira faussement déçu. Luke continua en souriant.

- L'un d'entre nous, qui sera resté dans le Château, fera entrer les autres après le départ des invités – s'il n'a encore rien trouvé lui-même. J'ai la liste des principaux systèmes d'alarme, des protections et des gardes. C'est faisable.

- Faut déjà faire entrer le premier, remarqua Râna.

Luke eut un rictus à faire frémir.

- C'est étudié. M. Reeves semble… assez porté sur la chose. Nous nous sommes fait passer pour une agence remédiant à la solitude des pauvres millionnaires. Notre agent se verra ouvrir la porte de service peu avant trois heures du matin, et se retrouvera directement dans les appartements de Reeves, avec peut-être le dossier à portée de main. Bien entendu, il aura le droit d'assommer le vieux bouc dès son arrivée.

Encore heureux, songea vaguement Plume.

- Et alors? Qui s'y colle? demanda l'un des autres hommes. Macha?

La blonde secoua la tête, pendant que Luke tentait de dissimuler un fou rire derrière un toussotement.

- Oh non… répondit-il. Reeves préfèrent les – hum – jeunes garçons.

Grand silence. Les regards se tournèrent de part et d'autre, puis s'arrêtèrent finalement un par un sur Plume. Qui déglutit.

- Non, marmonna-t-il. Non.

- Et siiiii! (Luke semblait vraiment très content de lui.) Ta première véritable mission! C'est-y pas beau, ça!

- C'est pas beau du tout! Pourquoi moi?! Pourquoi pas – mmh – Rabiel?

- Hey! protesta le vampire.

- Ou pourquoi pas toi?! Je veux paaaaas!

Il n'eut pas l'air d'émouvoir outre mesure les autres, qui se bidonnaient de rire. Luke s'approcha et lui tapota gentiment la tête.

- Parce que tu es le plus choupinou. (Et comme l'adolescent reniflait d'un air peu convaincu: ) Tiens, regarde, on t'a préparé une tenue rien que pour toi. (Il lui colla entre les mains le sac que Macha lui tendait.) Va essayer ça dans la salle de bain à côté.

Plume sortit de la pièce du pas du condamné montant à l'échafaud.

Sept secondes plus tard, un hurlement indigné franchit la porte.

- JE REFUSE!

- T'as pas le choix! rétorqua Luke. C'est ça ou pas de vacances à Pâques!

- Traîîîîître! entendirent-ils gémir.

Puis il y eut quelques bruits, des jurons, et Plume revint en traînant de plus belle les pieds.

Un grand silence l'accueillit.

Puis un sifflement collectif.

- Mééééééé!

Il fallait dire q'il ne portait qu'un _minuscule_ short de cuir noir, rattaché par des jarretelles de cuir – noir – à de jolies cuissardes de soie – noire. Des bretelles – noires – et un collier de chien – noir – complétaient la tenue. Point.

Grand grand grand silence.

- J'AI L'AIR DE QUOI, MOI?!

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise? D'une jolie pu – 

- Ta gueule.

- Et les gants? protesta Macha d'un air gourmand.

- Je ne mettrai pas ces putain de gants, répliqua Plume en lui lançant son regard le plus snapesque.

Ce qui la fit juste rigoler.

- Bien, bien! déclara Luke en frappant dans ses mains. Maintenant que cette petite chose est réglée, je prierais la moitié d'entre vous en train de baver et/ou de saigner du nez de quitter la pièce avant de salir mes tapis… Hé ho, je parle!

Quelques regards distraits se tournèrent vers lui. Plume, écarlate, le vit glousser d'amusement. L'enfoiré. Tous des enfoirés. Lui, Macha, et les autres en train de le reluquer. Tous – sauf Melilot, peut-être.

- Il va falloir t'entraîner pour ton rôle, mon petit Plume, continua son cousin d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Plume hésita à vérifier sur-le-champ si les entrailles du Mercenaire étaient aussi rouges que ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement – et se reprit. Okay. Lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu-là.

- Pas besoin, répondit-il imperturbablement.

- Pardon?

- Regarde ça.

Plume se concentra, s'ébouriffa les cheveux, s'assit souplement sur le bureau, pensa à Sev, et les regarda lentement un par un, les yeux languissamment entrouverts, en le léchant voluptueusement les lèvres.

Il ricana quand, après un moment de stupeur, tous – même Luke – sortirent plus ou moins précipitamment de la pièce.

- C'est ça qu'on appelle le sex-appeal? demanda Melilot d'un air intéressé.

~

Le domestique avait vraiment un regard impudent. Plume hésita à lui coller son poing dans la figure, puis se dit que le geste le forcerait à relâcher la cape qu'il maintenait farouchement autour de lui.

- Par ici, fit l'homme en ouvrant une porte.

Une chambre. Erk.

- M. Reeves devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure, continua le domestique avant de lui jeter un regard – berk – lubrique. En attendant, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Plume lui colla son poing dans la figure et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Bon.

Il inspecta rapidement la chambre. Outre la porte par laquelle il était arrivé, la pièce donnait accès à une salle de bain et – un bureau.

Ahaaaaah. Intéressant.

Il s'approcha prudemment et lança un petit sort de Détection. Shit. Des alarmes. Bon. Ca devait pouvoir s'arranger. Il n'avait pas choisi l'option "Briser-les-maléfices-et-facultativement-les-renvoyer-à-leurs-cons-d'expéditeurs" (sic) à la Forteresse pour rien…

Un bruit de poignée le fit sursauter, et en un éclair il fut sagement assis sur le lit. Puis après une micro-seconde de réflexion s'allongea – c'était sûrement ce qu'on attendait de lui. Enfoiré de Luke.

Ce n'était sûrement pas Reeves. Il regarda avec curiosité le bout de chou blond qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Qui le regarda en retour.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? fit le gosse.

Okayyyyy.

- J'attends, répondit froidement Plume qui s'était redressé.

Silence. Les yeux froids de l'enfant – bon, peut-être plus un bout de chou… sept ou huit ans, quoi – ne le quittaient pas, dubitatifs.

- T'es qui? demanda Plume d'un ton plus conciliant.

- Je suis Draco Malefoy. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à la fête?

Malefoy. Malefoy. Oh putain.

- Ca m'ennuie. Tu es là avec tes parents?

- Oui.

* POURKOAAAAAApourquoitantdehainejen'airienfaitpourtant…*

- Moi aussi je m'ennuie, soupira soudain le gosse. Je peux rester là?

- Eeeeer…

Mais le gamin avait l'air si malheureux qu'il soupira et lui fit une place sur le lit.

- Cinq minutes, alors. Sinon tes parents vont te chercher…

- D'accord.

Draco le regarda avec curiosité.

- Vous êtes habillé bizarre.

Plume décida de se tuer sitôt la mission terminée. Non. Il tuerait Luke, d'abord.

- C'est un déguisement, marmonna-t-il.

- Vous êtes une pute?

Trucider Luke. Lui arracher d'abord les ongles, lentement, un par un…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais des putes, toi?

- Mon père en ramène souvent à la maison, fit le gosse d'un ton morose.

Ambiance familiale délirante, en déduisit tristement Plume.

- Je connais ton père, tu sais, s'entendit-il dire.

L'enfant lui jeta un regard curieux.

- Il vous a déjà amené au Manoir?

Ensuite épiler son enfoiré de cousin à la pince portée au rouge… lentement…

- Non, répondit-il sèchement. D'abord je ne suis pas une… bref. Mon père… hum… le connaissait, et il venait souvent à… à la maison.

"La maison"… Rien n'était plus loin d'une maison que le Château d'Albanie.

- Oh! Alors… dites… comment… comment il était?

Deux grands yeux gris le fixaient avidement. Plume lui ébouriffa délicatement les cheveux.

- Comme il est maintenant, je suppose, lui dit-il doucement. En tous cas il ne jouait jamais avec moi…

- Moi non plus… souffla le gosse.

- Mon père non plus, grogna Plume.

- Oh. Vous étiez malheureux?

- Non. Il y avait d'autres personnes qui m'aimaient bien. Toi aussi, non?

Draco se mordilla les lèvres.

- Il y a Nanny.

- Bon, ben tu vois.

- Mmmmh… Vous êtes gentil. Je vais prévenir mon père que vous êtes là!

- D'accord.

Draco bondit du lit, lui fit un signe de la main, et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant qu'il ne la franchisse, Plume lança un discret "Oubliettes". Puis se laissa retomber sur le lit, déprimé.

Pas le moment de déprimer, se reprit-il. Les documents.

Il faisait sauter le septième sortilège quand le bruit de la poignée se fit à nouveau entendre. Mais ce ne fut toujours pas Reeves qui s'immobilisa en l'apercevant sur le lit.

- TOI?!

- Plume?!

Raven le dévisagea d'un regard bovin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

- Je travaille, répliqua Plume. (Puis il intercepta l'air de son ami.) MAIS NON PAS COMME CA!

- Excuse-moi, mais ta tenue… ou plutôt ton absence de tenue… peut prêter à confusion.

Achever Luke. Puis se suicider noblement.

- Je dois coincer Reeves, soupira-t-il. Et toi?

- Je cherchais les toilettes. Ca c'est une surprise, quand même! Mmmh… (Il eut un sourire malicieux.) Ton cher _oncle_ est au courant de tes activités?

- Laisse mon cher oncle hors de ça. Est-ce que la fête est bientôt terminée?

- Les premiers invités s'en vont. Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes?

- Cette chambre est un vrai hall de gare. Le fils de Malefoy vient déjà de passer.

- Malefoy a un fils? fit distraitement son ami.

- Mmmh… il est tout mimi. Tu étais invité?

- Oui. Je m'emmerde. Je vais y aller aussi. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Snape à mon prochain cours de Potions lundi?

- Dégage.

La porte se referma encore une fois, sur le rire de Raven.

Plume se remettait pour la troisième fois au travail quand le bruit de la poignée retentit. Il ne s'en étonna même plus.

C'était bien Reeves, cette fois. Le sorcier était vraiment laid. L'homme lui jeta un regard appréciateur, se retourna pour lancer quelques paroles à des gens dans le couloir, puis entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Plume se retint d'en terminer immédiatement: manquerait plus que le type ait encore quelquechose à faire et qu'on s'inquiète de son absence…

- Pas mal, fit la voix désagréable.

Plume frissonna légèrement quand une main grasse effleura sa joue. Puis se racla la gorge.

- Est-ce que vous avez encore quelque chose à faire, Monsieur, demanda-t-il d'une voix soumise, ou puis-je m'occuper de vous?

- Tu peux t'occuper de moi, fit l'homme en portant une main à sa ceinture.

Par-fait.

Plume lui flanqua un magnifique coup de boule et soupira en le voyant s'effondrer par terre. Il le piétina ensuite deux petites minutes pour faire bonne mesure, puis re-re-retourna dans le bureau et mit enfin la main sur ce putain de dossier.

~

- Alors? interrogea Luke en désignant le dossier.

Grand Chef secoua la tête.

- Rien de très précis. Des documents concernant un certain Quirrel, qui étudie de près les vampires…

- On pourrait l'inviter ici?

- Mais rien sur Voldemort, continua le demi-géant sans paraître avoir entendu la plaisanterie. Notre contact s'est planté.

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas, fit Luke en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'erreur est humaine… ou, dans le cas présent, demi-elfique. Tant pis.

Il balança le dossier dans un tiroir, se réadossa dans son fauteuil, puis sourit.

- Allez, re-raconte-moi encore une fois la tête de Plume quand tu lui as filé les fringues…

~

_"Whitewinter m'a dit qu'il t'avait rencontré dans une tenue bizarre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?_

_                                   S.S."_

Plume soupira. Tuer Raven, aussi.

Il saisit sa plume, hésita, puis griffonna quelques mots sur le parchemin avant de le tendre au corbeau perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_"Je te montrerai._

_                                   P.P."_

C'était bien mieux que "Je t'expliquerai." Peut-être que s'il se pointait devant l'homme avec les vêtements concernés, il aurait une chance de se faire pardonner.

Il partit manger en sifflotant.

~

A suivre.


	4. Sirius

Sangs, deuxième trimestre.

Chapitre IV

Sirius.

Traîtres.

oOo

La chambre était sombre et silencieuse.

Tous les garçons restants de Gryffondor y avaient été réunis. Des Mercenaires et des sorciers occupaient les autres pièces du dortoir.

Harry somnolait, le nez dans l'oreiller. Sa cicatrice pulsait légèrement sur son front, comme si Voldemort, loin de là, était en train de ricaner silencieusement. Harry n'y prêtait plus attention. Sans être douloureuse, la marque de sa connexion avec le Lord Noir le rappelait sans cesse à l'ordre à présent.

Ce demi-sommeil le laissait avachi parmi ses draps, mais incapable de s'endormir. Incapable également de penser clairement à la situation. Poudlard n'était plus qu'une attente générale. Et un entraînement perpétuel. Quand il n'était pas épuisé par Plume, c'était par Whitewinter. Ou Remus. Ou Sirius. Tout le monde attendait, attendait, attendait encore…

Il roula sur le dos. Ron respirait avec bruit dans le lit voisin. Ron parvenait toujours à dormir, le veinard.

Il partait enfin pour le pays des songes, quand une main se posa doucement sur son bras.

- Harry?

Il sursauta légèrement au murmure de son nom, ouvrit les yeux et sourit au visiteur.

- Un problème? chuchota-t-il.

L'homme lui effleura les cheveux d'un geste rassurant.

- Dumbledore a juste deux mots à te dire, rien de grave.

- J'arrive, acquiesça Harry en quittant son lit.

Silencieusement, il enfila quelques affaires, saisit sa baguette et emboîta le pas à son visiteur.

- Tu ne dormais pas? demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils franchissaient le Portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Non, je discutais avec Percevent et les autres, fit l'homme d'un ton évasif.

- A propos de –

Puis tout fut noir.

oOo

- VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS ME DIRE QU'IL S'EST SIMPLEMENT ENVOLE?!

Dumbledore posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'Animagus hors de lui.

- Du calme, Sirius, fit-il fermement. S'énerver ne sert à rien.

- QUOI?! COMMENT _OSEZ-VOUS_ ME DIRE CA, ALBUS?! ALORS QU'IL EST PEUT-ETRE _MORT_ A L'HEURE QU'IL EST?!

- Il n'est pas mort, se contenta de répliquer le vieux sorcier. Il ne _peut pas_ être mort.

- Mais –

- Sirius. Croyez-moi.

L'homme désespéré chercha les yeux de son meilleur ami; Remus lui sourit légèrement.

Dumbledore se tourna vers l'un des nombreux autres occupants de la pièce.

- M. Weasley, vous dites que vous n'avez strictement rien entendu?

- Rien du tout… fit Ron d'un ton misérable. Non… je… rien du tout…

- Ils n'ont pas pu transplaner directement dans la chambre, Albus, remarque Minerva MacGonagall. Le bouclier Anti-Transplanage que nous sommes parvenus à y installer n'est pas très efficace, mais il aurait fallu le rompre et il est intact.

- Potter a dû quitter la pièce de son plein gré, intervint Snape.

Sirius le dévisagea avec rage.

- Harry n'est pas stupide à ce point! cracha-t-il.

Les lèvres du Maître des Potions s'étirèrent légèrement, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et ajouta seulement:

- Ce que je veux dire, Black, c'est qu'il a dû suivre quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance.

Ses paroles furent accueillies par un silence confondu.

- Un traître? dit doucement Remus.

- Ce serait assez catastrophique, intervint enfin Raven.

- Le problème primordial demeure Harry, coupa Dumbledore. Plume, est-ce que Voldemort vous a contacté?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Il faut de nouveau attendre, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans? grogna Sirius, la tête basse.

- Plume a tout à voir là-dedans, fit simplement Dumbledore. Mais cela ne vous concerne pas. (Il resta un instant pensif, puis soupira.) Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions.

oOo

Harry reprit connaissance dans un cachot.

Qui n'avait rien de comparable avec ceux de Poudlard. La sinistre salle de classe de Snape ressemblait aux Champs Elysés à côté de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il se redressa en grimaçant, et aussitôt son ventre se noua. Pourquoi? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici alors qu'il ne faisait que suivre…

Il lui avait menti. L'idée était horrible, mais c'était la seule explication. Il leur avait _tous_ menti. Mais non! Il eut un rire incrédule. Ce n'était pas possible! Pas _lui_! Pourquoi… pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? Pourquoi…

C'était comme si on lui avait arraché brutalement les entrailles. il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. Pourtant… Du Polynectar? Non, non, c'était indiscutablement sa voix… son odeur… alors pourquoi?

Arrête, Harry concentre-toi plutôt sur le présent. Et le présent, c'est un cachot chez des gens qui ne sont certainement pas tes amis. Où était-il?

Il inspectait sa cellule, tout en constatant que, bien entendu, on lui avait retiré sa baguette, quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Deux Mangemorts firent irruption dans la pièce, la saisirent chacun à une épaule, et le poussèrent sans ménagement vers la porte. Bien. Il n'avait plus à s'en faire pour son avenir. Puisque bientôt il n'en aurait plus.

Ils parcoururent d'interminables couloirs, le long desquels Harry cria, questionna, sans même obtenir en réponse un seul regard des masques argentés impassibles. Puis ils débouchèrent dans une large salle aux imposantes colonnes.

Avec, au bout, un grand siège de pierre.

Et sur ce trône, Voldemort.

Harry avait dépassé le stade de la panique. Il allait mourir. Il espérait seulement qu'il s'agirait d'un efficace Avada Kedavra.

Les deux hommes le forcèrent à s'agenouiller. Mais il ne baissa pas les yeux, les plantant dans le regard écarlate du Lord Noir.

Qui souriait.

Harry retint ses larmes. Il ne pleurerait pas. Du moins, pas tant que qu'Il n'aurait pas commencé à s'amuser.

Il allait mourir.

- Bonjour, Petit Survivant.

Le ton, s'il n'avait été aussi horriblement suraigu, aurait pu être sympathique. Il allait mourir. Sans revoir Ron et Hermione. Et Draco. Et Ginny. Et Dumbledore et Hagrid et Plume et Remus et tous les autres.

Et Sirius. Surtout Sirius.

- Bonjour, Harry.

La deuxième voix était ce délice de sensualité qui l'avait déjà hypnotisé la première fois. Daelmanis. Malgré lui, Harry sentit son estomac tressauter à la vue du démon, un bras appuyé contre le siège de pierre. Souriant.

- Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais là, non? fit gentiment la créature.

- Je vais mourir, parvint-il à prononcer d'une voix qui craqua sur la dernière syllabe.

Les yeux de Voldemort étincelèrent, mais Daelmanis se contenta d'un sourire rassurant.

- Oh, je ne parlais pas de ça… Mais plutôt _de la façon dont tu es arrivé ici._

Sirius. Je veux revoir Sirius pour le lui demander.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu fait sortir de ce dortoir, Sirius?_

- Ca doit faire mal, hein? murmura tendrement Daelmanis en s'approchant et en lui caressant doucement la joue. Etre trahi par la personne à qui on tient le plus au monde.

Harry sentit son cœur se glacer. Il secoua la tête, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Non, balbutia-t-il, non… vous mentez…

Pas Sirius. Pas Sirius. Pas Sirius. Pas Sirius.

- Sirius n'a aucune raison n'avoir fait ça, bredouilla-t-il tandis que les premières larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Ce fut de la véritable compassion qu'il lut dans les yeux de Daelmanis, qui s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Harry, comment pense-tu que Black se soit échappé d'Azkaban? lui demanda-t-il doucement. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y serait parvenu seul?

Non, non, non, non, non…

- Il y a perdu les plus belles années de sa vie… continua à murmurer le démon en lui caressant les cheveux. Il voulait juste se venger de Pettigrow, c'est ce que Tom lui a promis en échange…

Non, non, non…

- Vous mentez, sanglota-t-il… vous mentez… du Polynectar… je ne sais pas…

- Oh, Harry… je sais que tu l'as reconnu… on n'imite ni une voix, ni une odeur, ni un comportement… Et Black est un Animagus, continua-t-il d'un ton tendrement raisonneur, c'est-à-dire en partie animal, le Polynectar ne fonctionne pas sur lui…

Non…

Harry ne sentait plus les dures dalles de pierre sous ses genoux; il ne sentait plus la main aux gentilles caresses de Daelmanis; il ne sentait que le regard jouissif que Voldemort posait sur lui, savourant sa souffrance.

D'accord. Qu'il le tue.

Harry ne demandait que ça.

oOo

- Un traître.

Ginny, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent.

- C'est obligé, fit la brunette d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement. Les protections placées autour de la chambre ne laissent pas passer n'importe qui. Il fallait que ce soit un habitant du Château…

- … en qui Harry ait assez confiance pour le suivre jusqu'au couloir, termina sombrement Ron.

Ginny se mordilla la lèvre.

- Qui? souffla-t-elle enfin.

- N'importe qui, murmura Hermione. Un Mercenaire, un Elfe, même un sorcier.

oOo

Quand Harry reprit à nouveau connaissance, ce fut dans un grand lit, au centre d'une large chambre. Mais, malheureusement, qui n'était pas le dortoir de Gryffondor.

Il resta immobile, allongé sur le dos. Ne pas penser. Il ne voulait pas penser. Ne pas penser à Sirius. Que Sirius lui avait menti. Que Sirius ne tenait pas à lui. Que Sirius était prêt à la laisser mourir sans remords.

Le regard provoquant, le sourire séduisant de l'homme passèrent devant ses yeux. Sirius.

La porte s'ouvrit et il cligna des yeux à la vue d'un Daelmanis chargé d'un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Il pensa un moment avoir totalement perdu l'esprit, mais l'homme lui sourit tranquillement.

- Ca va mieux?

Mieux? Son parrain le trahissait et il allait être tué d'un moment à l'autre. Mieux? Il recula prudemment dans son lit quand Daelmanis s'y assis sur le bord.

- Oh, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus fit l'autre avec bonne humeur. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une tasse de café.

Harry ne tendit pas la main.

Daelmanis soupira et reposa la tasse, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux avec sérieux.

- Ecoute. Pour l'instant, Voldemort n'est pas décidé à te tuer. Tu te souviens de la proposition qu'il t'avait faite, il y assez longtemps? Tu aurais parfaitement ta place dans ses rangs, Harry.

- C'est hors de question, gronda l'adolescent.

- Réfléchis un peu. Ton revirement ferait notablement pencher la balance en sa faveur. Il pourrait pousser Dumbledore à rendre les armes – ce qui empêcherait le massacre d'un bon nombre de personnes, des deux côtés, dont tes amis. Il est fou, Harry, mais pas au point de laisser échapper la chance que tu présente pour lui. La vie de quelques adolescents lui est indifférente – dans les deux sens. C'est quelque chose que tu pourrais monnayer.

Du pipeau. Harry le savait bien, mais Daelmanis semblait si concerné… presque inquiet… peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais que Plume l'avait dit? Et puis il n'avait pas tord, il y aurait beaucoup de morts de chaque côté… Et puis…

- Rendors-toi, lui murmura doucement une voix agréable.

Il s'exécuta.

oOo

- Un traître.

Severus était assis dans son fauteuil, le menton appuyé dans sa main. Plume s'était installé par terre, la tête sur les genoux de l'homme. Tous deux regardaient pensivement le feu.

- Ce n'est pas toi, hein? fit distraitement Plume au bout d'un moment.

Severus sourit légèrement.

- Non. Et toi?

- Non plus. Bon. C'est déjà ça.

- Un Mercenaire qui serait contaminé par… tu sais? murmura Severus.

- Non. Non, dans ce cas les Mangemorts seraient déjà là… Et puis Harry l'a _suivit_ dehors, et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait suivi n'importe qui. Quoi que tu puisses en penser.

Severus grogna, puis se releva en le repoussant doucement.

- Allez. On va s'entraîner.

Plume bondi souplement sur ses pieds.

- Moi j'arrive à trois, fit-il en retrouvant son sourire. Et toi?

- Deux. Pour l'instant, ronchonna le Maître des Potions.

oOo

A son nouveau réveil, la chambre était vide. Posé sur la table de nuit, le plateau subsistait. Son ventre le rappela bruyamment à l'ordre. Depuis combien de temps avait-il quitté Poudlard? Il tendit une main hésitante. Non, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Voldemort tentât de l'empoisonner. Le Lord Noir avait simplement à le faire chercher s'il souhaitait en terminer.

C'était bon. C'était très bon.

Il se retrouva bien mieux le ventre plein. Puis ses pensées revinrent vers Sirius et il s'assombrit.

L'homme devait avoir une bonne raison, voilà tout. Une raison pour laquelle il le sacrifierait, lui, sans hésiter, pensa-t-il tristement. Mais pas une vengeance. Pas de l'ambition. Une bonne raison.

De toutes façons, il sortirait d'ici et il le lui demanderait, décida-t-il.

Il mordit avec rage dans un nouveau croissant, se demandant vaguement ce qui se passait en ce moment-même à Poudlard.

oOo

- Un traître.

Draco s'arrêta et se retourna. Whitewinter était appuyé contre le mur du couloir, et se passait une main lasse dans les cheveux. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé, songea le Serpentard.

- Qui pensez-vous que cela puisse être? s'entendit-il demander.

Le jeune homme releva son regard sombre vers lui. Puis sourit d'un air piteux.

- Aucune idée. Toi, ou moi, ou Snape, ou Plume, ou pourquoi pas Griffe Percevent, ou MacGonagall, ou Lupin, ou Black, ou Tamalo'th, n'importe qui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Draco vit les yeux de Whitewinter quitter les siens, glisser sur sa bouche, sa gorge… Il rougit légèrement et se détourna.

- Ce n'est pas moi. Et vous n'avez pas une tête de traître, fit-il sèchement en s'éloignant.

Il entendit un petit rire surpris, puis une voix, qui l'appelait.

- Draco.

Le jeune homme lui saisit le bras et le força doucement à lui faire face. Draco se laissa faire, ne dit rien quand une main effleura sa joue, et se laissa embrasser. Puis Whitewinter soupira doucement et s'écarta.

- Je crois que Plume et Snape te cherche, fit-il enfin.

Draco se demanda avec un peu d'énervement pourquoi il se sentait si soudainement _déçu_.

- Ah, dit-il simplement.

- Draco…

- Oui?

Whitewinter le détailla un moment. Puis lui fit son plus beau sourire tentateur.

- Tu as l'intention de prendre un bain, ce soir?

Et Draco, qui pourtant s'y attendait, ne put que hocher maladroitement la tête.

oOo

Ses affaires avaient soigneusement été déposées sur une chaise au pied du lit. Il les enfila, puis fit le tour de la chambre.

La porte était verrouillée, bien entendu, et les fenêtres condamnées. Il n'y avait pas d'autres meubles, et aucun objet qui puisse se révéler dangereux pour un quelconque visiteur ou pour lui-même. Rien.

Il recommençait à broyer du noir quand Daelmanis refit son apparition, avec un autre plateau.

- Bien dormi? demanda complaisamment le démon.

Harry l'observa refermer la porte derrière lui et déposer le déjeuner sur le rebord du lit. Il était à nouveau frappé par la beauté de la créature. Pourtant Daelmanis ne faisait rien, ne le regardait même pas. Il se contentait d'être.

- Tu rêves? demanda un peu moqueusement ce dernier, et Harry se sentit stupidement rougir. Tu as réfléchi? reprit plus sérieusement l'homme.

Harry se tint aussitôt sur la défensive.

- Je ne deviendrai pas un Mangemort, cracha-t-il.

- Non, mais tu peux faire semblant.

Pour le coup, Harry se retrouva muet.

- Ecoute, fit calmement la créature, ce n'est pas parce que je suis là que j'approuve totalement ce fou. Je sais que plusieurs de tes amis ont… quelques rancœurs envers moi. (Il fit une grimace.) Je reconnais les avoir souvent méritées. Mais là, Voldemort va trop loin. L'opportunité est excellente. Obtient sa confiance et…

Daelmanis conclut sa phrase pas un petit geste significatif.

Harry hésita.

- Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas vous?

- Parce que je ne peux pas le tuer, fit l'homme d'un air étonné. Il n'y a que toi à en être capable.

- La Prophétie de Trelawney? fit Harry d'un ton prudent.

- En partie, convint l'autre. Mais pas seulement.

Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

- Comment ça "pas seulement"?

Daelmanis le fixa avec attention.

- Je pensais qu'ils te l'auraient dis, murmura-t-il pensivement. Je pensais que tu serais au courant…

L'adolescent sentit la colère remplacer la prudence. Encore. Encore quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant, que personne ne lui avait dit.

_- Quoi?!_ cria-t-il presque.

- C'est compliqué, fit Daelmanis en s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit. C'est une histoire très ancienne… Tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort pour la raison qu'il a tué ton père, et que Dumbledore a tué Grindelwald. Et dans le cas où tu y parviendrais, tu serais alors le seul à pouvoir tuer Plume Percevent – tu sais qu'il est le fils de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas? – comme lui serait le seul à pouvoir te tuer.

- Expliquez-vous, fit Harry, perdu.

- Et bien…

A cet instant on frappa à la porte, et un Mangemort entra et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du démon. Celui-ci se leva souplement, puis fit un sourire d'excuse à l'adolescent.

- Je suis vraiment navré, Harry, c'est très urgent. Je reviens dès que possible.

- Non atten –

Mais Daelmanis s'était déjà éclipsé, abandonnant un Harry frustré et furieux.

oOo

- Un traître.

Killian transvasa calmement le contenu de son Becher dans une fiole étiquetée. Charlie était affalé sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vague.

- Le pire, reprit le rouquin, c'est de savoir qu'il s'agit certainement de l'un d'entre nous. De quelqu'un de proche.

L'ancien Serpentard ne dit rien.

- Je ne veux même pas me demander qui ça peut être, continua Charlie, parce que ça pourrait être _n'importe qui._

- Pourquoi tu m'en parle, alors? sourit légèrement le blond.

- Faut bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. De la fumée multicolore montait des différents chaudrons.

- Non, fit soudain Killian. Déjà, ça ne peut pas être Melilot.

Charlie, un peu rasséréné, dut en convenir.

oOo

Il faisait nuit et Voldemort le poursuivait en riant et il avait perdu sa baguette et il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Un Basilic lui fit un croche-pied et il s'effondra par terre. Quand il releva la tête, ils étaient tous là, à le regarder tandis que le Lord noir s'approchait. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Plume, Remus, et tous les autres. Tous là mais trop loin pour intervenir.

Sauf Sirius, à deux pas de lui.

Qui ne bougeait pas.

Harry tandis la main vers lui, mais l'homme – son parrain – ne fit pas un geste en sa direction. Voldemort le saisit par le col et le remit brutalement debout en ricanant. Sirius ne bougeait toujours pas et Harry hurla, hurla, hurla…

… et se réveilla.

Quelqu'un l'avait pris dans ses bras et tentait de calmer ses sanglots désespérés, lui murmurait à l'oreille. Une main caressait ses cheveux. Harry se raccrocha à l'homme, à sa chaleur, à son odeur. Il était plus que le bienvenu, même s'il n'était pas Sirius.

Au bout d'un moment, il se rendormit. Daelmanis le contempla un moment, puis quitta la chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

- Un traître.

Luke observa pendant quelques minutes le visage endormi de Melilot, puis reprit doucement.

- Tu te rends compte? Vraiment ce dont on avait le moins besoin. Et aucune idée sur qui ça peut être. On a pas de nouvelles du garçon, non plus. Les vieux disent que Voldemort ne le tuera pas comme ça, mais tout le monde est mort d'inquiétude. Pour faire quelque chose il faut attendre que ce fou convoque Snape, Malefoy ou Plume.

Les longs cheveux bouclés aux reflets de bois s'étalaient gracieusement sur l'oreiller.

- Toi tu aurais deviné qui c'est, hein? J'en ai marre que tu dormes, continua le démon-dragon. J'ai plein de choses à te raconter, et tu nous manques.

Le joli visage ne cilla pas.

- Et merde, conclut Luke.

oOo

Harry n'avait pas revu Daelmanis depuis que le démon avait commencé à lui expliquer quelque chose qui semblait extrêmement important, et que l'adolescent commençait à désespérer de connaître entièrement un jour. Comme tout ce qui avait toujours été important à savoir, songeait-il avec amertume.

Il passa des jours à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. A réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait là; à ce que Voldemort faisait; à ceux que les autres, à Poudlard, faisaient. A ce que Sirius faisait.

Puis Daelmanis revint. Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé, et quand il se laissa tomber sans façon sur le lit, Harry ne trouva rien à lui envoyer à la figure. Et puis, il n'avait parlé à personne depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

Le démon lui adressa un léger sourire confus.

- Je suis désolé. Ca n'a pas mal bougé, ces derniers jours.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Harry avait peu d'espoirs d'obtenir une réponse précise; à sa grande surprise, l'homme lui fit un compte rendu assez général des dernières opérations du Lord Noir – sans bien sûr entrer dans les détails. L'adolescent se retrouva à bavarder à bâtons rompus en grignotant des nuggets de poulet. Quand Daelmanis fut parti, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié cette histoire de truc-important-à-savoir.

C'est vaguement coupable qu'il s'endormit ce soir-là; mais, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire.

oOo

- Un traître.

Griffe Percevent s'adossa un peu plus confortablement à l'arbre contre lequel il s'était assis, fourrageant dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

- Ca complique sérieusement les choses, fit-il sobrement.

- Il faudra juste que toutes les décisions soient prisent à plusieurs, fit calmement Remus en dépliant ses jambes sur le sol bien sec du camp de la Forêt Interdite. Ca limitera son champ d'action.

Le chef de clan elfique hocha la tête.

- Et Potter? fit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Toujours rien. Vous avez choisi les hommes que vous emmènerez avec vous?

- Oh, je ne suis pas sûr d'y aller… marmonna le vieil Elfe. Je vieillis…

Remus cacha poliment un sourire incrédule.

- C'est Louve qui s'en occupera. (La jeune fille, à quelques pas d'eux, leur jeta un regard indéchiffrable.) Comment s'en sortent les trois zigotos?

- Draco a un peu de mal, convint Remus en reportant ses yeux sur son vis-à-vis.

- M'étonne pas. Il n'a que 17 ans et c'est un humain, renifla Griffe. (Puis il fronça les sourcils.) Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Je passais dans le coin, fit tranquillement Remus.

Et il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

oOo

- Tu t'amuses bien?

Dimus regarda son ancien – très ancien – amant d'un air amusé.

- Oui, merci.

Voldemort fit un vague geste de la main.

- Quand tu en auras terminé avec le garçon, tu me le diras, qu'on s'en débarrasse.

- Il faudra que tu contacte Plume.

Le Lord Noir lui jeta un regard sombre.

- Je _sais_.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, fit doucement Dimus, c'est que ton adorable fils ne me semble pas…

Voldemort planta son regard rouge dans celui d'améthystes du démon.

- … _sûr_, conclut Dimus.

Voldemort eut juste ce qui semblait un très léger sourire.

oOo

- Un traître.

Dumbledore sirota tranquillement sa tasse de thé avant de continuer.

- Mais pour l'instant, la priorité est Harry.

Grand Chef jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre tasse de délicate porcelaine, l'envoya balader et sortit sa flasque de whisky;

- J'espère que ça ne va plus durer longtemps, fit-il laconiquement.

oOo

- Hey.

Harry sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Daelmanis, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, souriant. Dehors les étoiles apparaissaient timidement.

- Bonsoir, fit-il simplement. (Mais il ne put se retenir:) Des nouvelles de quoi que ce soit?

- Non, rien de spécial, fit le démon en pénétrant dans la chambre.

L'homme se laissa tomber sur le lit et le regarda attentivement un moment. Puis demanda d'une voix hésitante:

- Et toi? Comment ça va, vis-à-vis de… ton parrain?

Schalck. Une lame de glace pénétra le cœur de l'adolescent, qui serra ses genoux entre ses bras.

- Il est encore à Poudlard? demanda-t-il à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur le couvre-lit.

Merlin que ça faisait mal.

- Oui… (La main de Daelmanis lui effleura les cheveux.) Harry… essaie de… de ne pas lui en vouloir, d'accord? fit-il doucement. Peut-être que c'est la bonne solution, après tout…

Pardonner? Relativiser? Sirius lui avait _menti_. Et la douleur de savoir qu'il ne représentait _rien_ aux yeux de son parrain était au-delà de tout ça.

Daelmanis le serrait contre lui en lui caressant le dos.

- Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le choix, tu sais, continua-t-il à voix basse, je ne peux pas te dire et toi non plus… (Harry serra les dents. Mal. Malmalmalmalmal.) Tu verras, fit l'homme en appuyant son front contre le sien et en lui souriant gentiment, ça s'arrangera…

Harry hocha légèrement la tête en reniflant. Puis se recula légèrement, rougissant. Et furieux contre lui-même. Penser à la chaleur des bras de Daelmanis en ce moment lui donnait honte de lui. Même si le démon semblait finalement… sympathique, bien que sa présence provoquât parfois un vague sentiment de malaise chez l'adolescent, il n'était pas question que son cœur se mette à battre la chamade comme cela, qu'il ait chaud partout et que sa respiration s'accélère… Non… Pas question…

Ses pensées furent coupées par le contact d'une main caressante sue sa nuque, et quand Daelmanis se pencha pour l'embrasser, il ne protesta même pas. La guerre n'avait pour l'instant plus d'importance, décida-t-il en entrouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue chaude et humide de l'homme; Dumbledore attendrait que ces mains aient fini de le déshabiller et de le toucher partout; pour l'instant, ce n'était que chaleur, plaisir, soulagement, sensualité, Dimus qui s'occuppait de lui; et Voldemort, les Elfes, les Mercenaires, tout le monde pourrait patienter, il arrangerait ça ensuite, quand ils auraient terminé, pour l'instant il n'était plus en état de penser, Dimus sentait _si bon_, oh Merlin il voulait… il voulait…

… il voulait _Sirius_.

Il se dégagea violemment.

- Dehors, siffla-t-il.

Le regard du démon s'assombrit, mais il quitta la pièce sans mot dire.

Dans le couloir, Dimus se força à se rappeler qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ tuer le petit bâtard, puis soupira. Décidément, les choses se répétaient. Deux râteaux en si peu de temps… ce siècle ne lui valait rien.

Il partit d'un pas guilleret annoncer à son copain Tom qu'il pouvait disposer du morveux comme il l'entendait.

Il était tout de même un peu déçu et inquiet: peut-être vieillissait-il?

oOo

Plume cligna des yeux et porta la main à son avant-bras. Quand il tourna la tête, ce fut pour rencontrer le regard sombre de son amant.

- C'est parti, je crois, souffla-t-il.

Trente secondes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Une minute plus tard, Draco les rejoignait, un peu désorienté.

- Il ne m'a pas appelé, fit l'adolescent.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, remarqua le Directeur. Ca va te permettre de conserver ta couverture.

Le blond grommela quelque chose comme "suis entraîné pour rien".

Deux minutes plus tard, sept Elfes faisaient leur apparition.

- Il n'y aura que Plume et Severus à transplaner, fit Dumbledore à Louve. Six d'entre vous seront suffisants?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Alors on y va, les coupa Plume. Ca fait un mal de chien… ajouta-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Les Elfes, trois chacun, saisirent les mains et les poignets des deux espions. Plume sourit légèrement.

- Il était une fois une _Araignée_…

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend?

- Oh, un vieux jeu… _Araignée_! répéta-t-il.

Le petit groupe transplana.

Dumbledore et Draco contemplaient encore la pièce vide quand les autres commencèrent à arriver.

- J'espère que ça va marcher… murmura l'élève.

- Oh, je ne pense pas que le Transplanage pose problème… C'est plutôt la suite.

Et il commença à vérifier que tout le monde était bien là.

oOo

Ils apparurent dans l'immense hall du château de Voldemort… au centre d'un cercle d'une quarantaine de Mangemorts.

- Oups, fit Plume. Je crois que c'est loupé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux quarante baguettes pointées sur eux, et soupira. Ils seraient tous avadakédavrés au moindre geste.

- Bien loupé.

- Par ici, ordonna l'une des silhouettes sombres en indiquant l'escalier qui menait aux sous-sols. Non, Maître Plu… (L'homme sembla hésiter sur le titre à lui donnez à présent.) Le Maître veut vous voir.

Le jeune homme fit un petit signe de la main à l'homme et aux Elfes qui s'éloignèrent sans protester, puis suivit la dizaine de Mangemorts qui restaient pour l'escorter.

oOo

Une fois le hall désert, Griffe Percevent ôta sa Cape d'Invisibilité en râlant. Encore à lui de se taper tout le boulot, comme d'habitude. Mais visiblement, cette petite variante du plan initial avait été une bonne idée. Et le choix de n'en parler à personne (à part Snape, avec qui il s'était mis d'accord, et qui était finalement un très bon gendre), pas même Dumbledore ou Plume, avait été une _très_ bonne idée. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en ces deux derniers, mais ils étaient trop… confiants et souvent bavards. Voilà.

Il commença à chantonner le sortilège d'apparition des portes elfiques, en espérant que les autres comprennent rapidement la situation et lui filent un coup de main. A partir d'une dizaine de centaines d'années, on ne tient plus la grande forme, songea-t-il nostalgiquement.

Enfin. Tout le monde allait débarquer et c'était ce qui comptait. Un beau chaos en perspective.

oOo

Les Mangemorts furent un peu surpris quand une immense clameur retentit brusquement. Ils le furent encore plus quand des Mercenaires du Cercle Ecarlate s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs du château, suivis de près par des Elfes et des sorciers. En fait, ils n'opposèrent pratiquement aucune résistance, et bientôt on commença à réunir les prisonniers dans le hall.

Pour une fois, Elfes et Mercenaires partagèrent le même état d'esprit: ils étaient un peu déçus.

oOo

La porte de la chambre de Harry explosa, et Whitewinter fit son apparition, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- Je l'ai trouvé! hurla-t-il en direction du couloir.

Un instant plus tard, plusieurs personnes tentaient de l'étouffer à qui mieux mieux.

- Ca va? Ca va? répétait Charlie.

- Franchement, Potter, il faut _toujours_ que tu te fasses remarquer, reniflait Draco – mais il souriait légèrement.

- Je suis soulagé, disait Remus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Harry était un peu remué par toutes ses marques d'affections.

Puis Dumbledore parut, lui sourit d'un air heureux, puis reprit un air sérieux.

- Harry… avant tout dis-moi comment tu t'es retrouvé ici.

L'allégresse de l'adolescent s'envola.

- C'est Sirius qui m'a emmené hors des quartiers de Gryffondor, murmura-t-il juste comme l'Animagus pénétrait dans la chambre, l'air fou de soulagement.

Un silence glacé suivit ses paroles.

- Quoi…? murmura l'homme.

- Tu es sûr? fit Dumbledore d'un air indéchiffrable.

Harry hocha la tête sans oser regarder son parrain.

- Sirius… commença le Directeur.

- Mais c'est stupide! Je ne… jamais… _Harry_!

La voix n'était pas en colère. Simplement terriblement blessée. L'adolescent serra les dents.

- Sirius, nous verrons ça plus tard, fit raisonnablement Dumbledore. (Tout le monde dans la pièce avait les yeux fixés sur l'Animagus, qui regardait lui-même son filleul d'un air douloureux.) Pour l'instant, restez en compagnie de Raven et Tamalo'th, d'accord?

- Merci de votre confiance, Albus, fit l'homme d'un ton amer.

Dumbledore lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras, puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Est-ce que Voldemort est ici?

- Je l'ai vu, mais c'était il y a plusieurs jours, se reprit difficilement l'adolescent. Par contre il y a Daelmanis… ajouta-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Les yeux bleus de Sirius lui transperçaient la nuque.

Louve pénétra dans la pièce, légèrement essoufflée.

- Voldemort est dans les sous-sols, avec Plume. Snape y est parti directement quand les autres nous ont libérés.

- On y va, fit le vieil homme. Sirius, vous restez ici. Harry… (Il l'observa un moment, silencieusement.) Rentre à Poudlard avec Draco.

Puis il quitta rapidement la pièce. Harry avait envie de pleurer.

oOoOoOo

**Huit ans plus tôt:**

Tout était désolé. Les corps encore tièdes fumaient dans la fraîcheur de ce joli matin d'avril. Au loin les premiers croassements des corbeaux charognards se faisaient déjà entendre.

Plume regarda autour de lui, la tête un peu vide. Macha, si joyeuse, si sensuelle, gisait sans vie, à quelques mètres. A côté d'elle, les yeux morts de Râna le regardaient fixement.

Rabiel était un peu plus loin, soigneusement enchaîné, ses yeux sombres de vampire impénétrables.

Plume s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche, ravala un sanglot. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le secoua doucement, puis Luke le prit carrément dans ses bras.

Plume éclata en sanglots, doucement bercé par son cousin.

oOo

Grand Chef leva la main, et les quelques murmures qui perduraient encore parmi l'audience s'éteignirent.

- Nous sommes ici pour statuer sur le sort des trois personnes ayant provoqué avant-hier l'affrontement qui a coûté la vie à 29 d'entre nous et à 3 de nos dragons, commença-t-il calmement de sa voix grave.

Parmi la trentaine de personnes présentes, seuls quelques regards se tournèrent vers les trois accusés. Les autres demeurèrent fermement fixés devant eux.

- Hilda Hardave, groupe 6-C.

Une petite femme aux oreilles pointues s'avança sans hésiter.

- Roman Radclaw, groupe 8-C.

Un elfe la suivit de près au centre de l'imposante salle.

- Rabiel Zeneka, groupe 14-B.

Le blond les rejoignit presque nonchalamment.

- Vous êtes accusés, continua le demi-géant quand ils furent enfin devant lui, bien alignés, d'avoir vendu des informations aux Orques de la zone Est dont nous avions pour mission de réprimer le comportement agressif, à la suite d'un contrat avec les clans nains de la même région.

- Les nains ne supportent pas les Elfes, chuchota Smitty à l'oreille gauche de Plume. En fait, ils ne supportent plus grand monde, et on les voit presque plus, excepté quand ils ont vraiment besoin d'un service et qu'ils s'adressent à nous – du moins à ceux d'entre nous en partie nains.

Plume hocha distraitement la tête, sans quitter Rabiel des yeux. Pourquoi?

- Le reconnaissez-vous?

Ce fut Radclaw, un demi-elfe aux cheveux flamboyants, qui parla.

- Oui.

Il y eut un court silence, comme si tout le monde s'étonnait d'une réponse aussi nette, simple, inéluctable.

- Des arguments pour votre défense? continua imperturbablement Grand Chef.

Les trois auteurs du véritable massacre se regardèrent d'un air amusé.

- On s'ennuyait? proposa la femme.

Plume jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin, à sa droite, et vit un air triste passer sur son visage.

- Rien d'autre?

- Rien de spécial, non, conclut sympathiquement Rabiel.

- La Fièvre Insane, marmonna Luke.

Le murmure fut reprit tout autour de la salle, et Plume secoua le bras de son Sous-Chef.

- La Fièvre Insane?

- Je t'expliquerai, fut la réponse laconique.

Grand Chef échangea quelques chuchotement avec un homme que Plume reconnu comme le médecin en chef de la Forteresse, puis se tourna à nouveau vers les trois accusés, qui patientaient, sereins.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez rien à ajouter?

- Ajouter sur quoi? (Le sourire de Radclaw était un peu désabusé.) Vous savez très bien ce qui se passe…

Et il y avait quelque chose d'un peu suppliant dans le ton de sa voix, dans son léger mouvement d'épaules…

Grand Chef inspira légèrement.

- Puisque aucun d'entre vous ne réfute ces faits, vous avez le choix, comme le stipule le règlement du Cercle Ecarlate, entre la prison d'Azkaban ou la mort. Vous disposez d'un délai de 24 heures.

oOo

- La Fièvre Insane, commença une petite heure plus tard Luke, en se laissant tomber au pied d'un arbre son assiette à la main, est une maladie qui découle de notre état.

Plume s'assit à ses côtés, délaissant totalement sa cuisse de poulet.

- Elle frappe en général les moins solides d'entre nous, ou les plus sensibles… Je veux dire par là qu'il arrive que durant des périodes très sombres, bon nombre de Mercenaires développent comme une sorte d'affection qui les conduit à cet état.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas en période particulièrement sombre?

Luke haussa les épaules, maussade.

- Trois d'un coup, c'est déjà arriv

Il plongea férocement sa fourchette dans ses légumes. Plume pouvait voir ses yeux étinceler de rage. Et de souffrance. Il laissa passer un moment avant de continuer.

- Et… on devient fou?

- Pas exactement. Tu as entendu cette Hardave? Tout nous devient égal, puis on est poussé à faire des choses à l'opposé de ce en quoi on croit le plus. Faire souffrir les gens qui ont confiance en nous. Trahir. Quelquefois… quelquefois on reprend pied, on réalise… puis tout redevient sans importance. Ca ne se soigne pas. Il y a très peu de signes avant-coureurs. C'est une autre de nos pires terreurs. (Il sourit un peu tristement.) Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler.

Plume resta un instant silencieux.

- Si, je préfère.

Il observèrent pendant quelques minutes une dizaine de dragons effectuer des cabrioles à une centaine de mètres au-dessus de leur tête.

- Ca ne se soigne vraiment pas?

- Non.

- …

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut proposer que la mort ou Azkaban. Etre frappé de la Fièvre Insane ne signifie pas qu'on perd ses pouvoirs. On ne peut pas surveiller trente fous dangereux dans notre infirmerie.

- …

- Souvent, dans un accès de lucidité, ils choisissent la mort.

- …

- On ne peut pas en vouloir à Rabiel.

oOo

Ne pas lui en vouloir. Ne pas lui en vouloir pour leurs amis, Râna qui ne se moquera plus jamais, Macha qui n'aguichera joyeusement plus personne. Ne pas lui en vouloir pour la tristesse de Luke, pour la tristesse de Melilot, pour la tristesse de tous les Chefs ayant perdu leurs hommes et de tous les simples Mercenaires ayant perdu leurs compagnons. Ne pas lui en vouloir pour les trois superbes dragons éventrés, et pour tous ceux se retrouvant sans cavalier.

Ne pas en vouloir, non plus, aux Orques, qui n'ont fait que profiter d'une occasion inespérée, comme n'importe lequel Mercenaire n'hésiterait pas à profiter.

N'en vouloir à personne. Ne pas s'en vouloir d'être soulagé d'être en vie, encore sain d'esprit.

- Plume?

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement. Melilot le regarda impassiblement.

- Hardave et Radclaw seront exécutés dans la nuit. Rabiel partira pour Azkaban dès que Grand Chef aura l'accord des Détraqueurs.

oOo

Les exécutions, au Cercle Ecarlate, se faisaient dans la plus grande intimité possible. Plume n'en vit rien, à part l'air épuisé qui se reflétait sur le visage de son cousin quand celui-ci quitta la salle d'exécution en compagnie des autres Chefs.

Mais le surlendemain, il partit, ainsi que le reste du groupe 14-B, accompagner une dernière fois Rabiel.

A Azkaban.

oOo

Il apparurent dans une lande déserte, soufflée par les vents qui charriaient de lourds nuages gris et couchaient la bruyère. Luke, en tête, n'attendit pas et partit d'un pas rapide dans une direction. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, Rabiel enchaîné parmi eux.

Plume observait attentivement son ami. Pâle, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, la peur se lisait pour la première fois depuis des jours sur son visage. La Fièvre ne diminue en rien le pouvoir que les Détraqueurs peuvent avoir sur vous, lui avait dit Luke. Rabiel semblait en être conscient.

Regrettait-il? Comprenait-il?

- C'est là.

La lande s'interrompait brutalement, plongeant à pic vers la mer. Plume aurait été incapable de dire où ils se trouvaient. Sur un gigantesque roc, à une centaine de mètres de la falaise, se dressait un fort imposant et sombre. Rectification: sinistre. Lugubre. A peu près ce que le jeune homme avait pu s'imaginer d'Azkaban.

- Bien entendu, pas de comportement agressif une fois entrés à l'intérieur, ne vous éloignez pas du groupe, ne chatouillez pas les Détraqueurs, débita Luke d'un ton égal. (Le démon-dragon se tourna ensuite pour la première fois de la journée vers le jeune vampire, ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se tut. Rabiel eut seulement un faible sourire.) On y va, fit Luke d'un ton rauque.

Ils descendirent – ou plutôt escaladèrent – un semblant d'escalier sculpté dans le flanc de la falaise, puis pénétrèrent à son pied dans une grotte dont les vagues venaient lécher l'entrée sur le sable grossier. Encore un interminable escalier en colimaçon, puis un long tunnel humide. Mal à l'aise, Plume frissonna. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été particulièrement sujet à la claustrophobie, songea-t-il avec un peu d'étonnement, avant de sentir Melilot se raidir à côté de lui. Oh. Bien sûr. Chaque pas les rapprochait des Détraqueurs tous proches, à présent.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, il entreprit de rassembler ses souvenirs heureux.

Severus, par exemple.

Voilà qui était mieux.

Ragaillardi, il suivit les autres.

Un autre escalier en colimaçon, montant. Plume avait cessé de penser depuis un moment et se contentait de lever un pied après l'autre, quand il buta dans Melilot qui s'était arrêtée devant lui. Il leva la tête et aperçut une faible lueur.

Dix secondes plus tard, ils prenaient pied dans une salle sombre, que seule la lumière perçant d'un soupirail éclairait vaguement. Un silence de tombe planait. Plume, frigorifié, regarda ses amis qui s'étaient tu, claquant des dents, puis parvint enfin à poser son regard sur les hautes silhouettes noires qui se dressaient face à eux, leurs capuches dissimulant leur visage. Ou ce qui leur servait de visage.

Luke ne disait rien non plus, et l'un des gardiens de la prison tendit une main vers lui, une main sèche et couverte de croûtes, une main que Plume n'aurait touchée pour rien au monde. Il vit le visage de son cousin se crisper.

- Non, fit sévèrement Luke. (Et sa voix résonna de façon incongrue dans ces lieux de silence.) Nous l'accompagnerons jusqu'à sa cellule.

Plume put _sentir_ la frustration des Détraqueurs, comme un vent charriant de la neige fondue le pénétrant jusqu'aux os. Il se sentit faible, engourdi, et une autre main froide et sèche lui effleurait les cheveux, une voix sifflante lui parlait à l'oreille, l'appelait "Mon fils" d'un ton satisfait, et –

- J'ai dit non.

La voix de Luke le ramena sur terre. Les Détraqueurs ondulèrent un bref instant sur place, comme indécis, puis glissèrent en direction d'une porte encastrée dans un mur d'une épaisseur menaçante. Les Mercenaires, le visage figé, leur emboîtèrent le pas. Une lueur paniquée apparaissait dans les yeux de Rabiel.

Ils enchaînèrent des kilomètres de couloirs sombres, parfois totalement obscurs. Des bruits leurs parvenaient parfois d'un couloir croisant le leur, ou de la lucarne de lourdes portes de chêne. Des gémissements. Des sanglots. Des bredouillements incohérents. Plume, au fond de lui, se rendit compte qu'il préférait encore ces preuves de vie au silence de certaines cellules qu'il sentait pourtant habitées par des êtres vivants, du moins physiquement. Il réalisa, entre deux frissons, qu'il n'avait vu aucun rat piétinant dans les recoins noirs. Aucun insecte grouillant sur les murs.

Il avait froid, si froid…

_/ - Dégage, sale monstre!_

_- Laisse, c'est le gamin de Griffe…_

_- Ca ne change pas ce qu'il est! Tu as vu ses yeux? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, toi, tu penses nous faire peur?_

_- Arrête, Rhod…_

_Un coup de pied._

_- C'est ça, va chialer ailleurs… Hé, qu'est-ce que… HE! NON! ARRETE, ARRE – /_

- Plume?

Le jeune homme rassura la petite Palefrenière d'un léger sourire.

- Ca va.

Melilot renifla mais ne dit rien.

Devant eux, les Détraqueurs s'immobilisèrent soudain, et une porte pivota lourdement. Plume jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, mais n'y vit que les ténèbres. Déjà, Luke détachait doucement Rabiel qui tremblait à présent de tous ses membres. Le vampire se débattit violemment et ils durent s'y prendre à plusieurs pour l'amener jusqu'au seuil de la dernière pièce qu'il ne verrait jamais.

- Rabiel, dit tristement Luke, Rabiel, si tu continues ce sont eux qui vont te toucher…

Le blond s'immobilisa et éclata en sanglots. Puis pénétra d'un pas chancelant dans sa cellule. La porte s'était à peine refermée que ses hurlements se mirent à retentir.

Plume voulait sortir. Sortir. Sortir d'ici. Il voulait cesser d'entendre ces voix dans sa tête, qui se mêlaient aux cris de désespoir de celui qui avait été son ami. Il voulait s'en aller. Il voulait Sev, il voulait Sev comme autrefois… qu'il le prenne dans ses bras… qu'il lui parle… Severus. Il se concentra sur Severus, sur le jour qui l'attendait dehors, sur Fougère qu'il reverrait dans quelques heures, et repartit tant bien que mal sur ses jambes flageolantes.

Des visages hagards apparaissaient entre les barreaux des portes, les yeux mornes, les lèvres exsangues. Aucune vie ne brillait dans ces regards vides. Aucun espoir. Rabiel serait comme cela dans quelques temps. Plume ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ces expressions folles, ces cheveux longs et sales, et accéléra le pas.

- Il ne va pas tenir longtemps à hurler comme ça.

La voix était rauque, cassée, comme si son propriétaire n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Plume rouvrit les yeux, se rendit compte qu'il avait légèrement distancé les autres, et qu'une des prisonniers le regardait fixement, agrippé aux barreaux du petit carré qui restait sa seule ouverture sur l'extérieur.

- Un ami à vous? fit l'homme sans paraître particulièrement intéressé.

- Oui, souffla Plume.

- Ceux qui pètent les plombs dès le départ en finissent en général assez rapidement, fit l'autre comme si cela pouvait lui servir de consolation.

Plume réprima un petit rire hystérique.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? trouva-t-il juste à dire.

De quoi parler avec une personne qui va passer sa vie dans la plus terrible des prisons du monde sorcier?

L'homme cligna de ses yeux bleus.

- Je ne sais pas. (Après un silence:) Quel jour sommes-nous?

Plume lui donna la date.

- A peu près huit ans, alors.

- Oh.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Plume? (Luke arrivait avec un air indéchiffrable.) On y va?

Plume hocha la tête, puis se retourna une dernière fois vers la porte. Son interlocuteur avait disparu. Il crut apercevoir un mouvement fluide au fond de la geôle, un bref éclat fluorescent. Puis plus rien. Sans doute avait-il rêvé.

- C'est Sirius Black là-dedans, fit distraitement Luke tandis qu'ils repartaient.

Il semblait avoir envie de parler de quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- Sirius Black? répéta Plume.

- Celui qui a trahi les Potter, tu sais, à l'époque où Voldemort…

Le démon-dragon fit simplement un petit geste de la main mais n'ajouta rien. Plume se concentra à nouveau pour échapper au froid pénétrant qui recommençait à l'envahir, et ils repartirent faire en sens inverse le long chemin qui les mènerait à l'air libre.

oOo

_"Cher Severus,_

_Ca ne va pas très bien ici en ce moment. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Fièvre Insane? Je suppose que oui. C'est une forme de folie profonde qui frappe en particulier les Sangs-Mêlés. Luke m'a dit qu'elle pouvait aussi toucher les créatures magiques et même les humains, mais que ces derniers cas étaient exceptionnels._

_Trois personnes ici en ont été dernièrement touchées, dont Rabiel, un membre de mon groupe. Les conséquences en ont été catastrophiques. Une trentaine d'entre nous sont morts, ainsi que quelques dragons. Si tu ne le sais pas, cette maladie pousse ses victimes notamment à trahir les êtres qui leur sont les plus chers._

_Rabiel a été envoyée à Azkaban, et j'ai fait partie de ceux qui l'y ont accompagnés. Je ne veux jamais y retourner, Severus, jamais. J'y ai parlé à Sirius Black – est-ce toi qui m'en avais déjà parlé?_

_Quoi de neuf à Poudlard? Les NEWT y sont pour dans quelques mois, n'est-ce pas? Dis merde aux trois autres pour moi. Que fais-tu en ce moment? (Si jamais tu t'ennuie, ce dont je doute fortement, la Fièvre Insane est un sujet très intéressant, je t'assure.)_

_Vale,_

_Plume._

_(PS: qui dit NEWT dit vacances…)_

_(PPS: essaye de me répondre, pour une fois.)"_

oOo

_"Cher Plume,_

_La Fièvre Insane est un fléau depuis approximativement trois millénaires. Les recherches sur cette maladie ont été menées en continu depuis que les premières potions ont été inventées. Ayant moi-même travaillé sur le sujet pendant un certain temps, je préfère te prévenir pour t'éviter toute déception qu'il y a très peu de chance pour que l'on y trouve un remède avant longtemps. Je suis désolé pour ton ami et tous ceux qui ont pu être les victimes indirectes de cette maladie. Je suis heureux que tu te sois une fois de plus débrouillé pour survivre. C'est quelque chose qui continue de m'étonner et de m'émerveiller chez toi._

Si cela peut te rassurer, Azkaban n'entrait pas dans mes projets de voyages cet été. Mais ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

_Whitewinter et Weasley continuent à me pourrir la vie. Zachary a décroché la bourse qu'il visait._

_La seule chose à dire à propos de Black est qu'il est très bien où il est._

_Porte-toi bien,_

_Severus._

_(PS: je pense que c'est le genre de détails que tu adores, alors laisse-moi t'apprendre que Whitewinter a entrepris de se taper toute la promo masculine des Serpentard de septième année – Zachary excepté.)"_

oOo

_"Cher Severus,_

_C'est un grand pas dans nos relations que ce "Cher" que tu as enfin daigné ajouter à mon prénom. J'en ai scrupuleusement noté la date._

_Tes propos concernant la Fièvre Insane ne m'ont pas trop désolé, en ayant entre-temps profité pour me documenter. La seule chose à conclure à ce sujet, c'est que j'espère que cette saloperie restera loin de moi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je ne veux pas trahir ta confiance (si-si, je sais que tu as confiance en moi, quoi que tu puisses râler…)._

_Je vais réfléchir sérieusement à ta proposition concernant les vacances – je vais surtout assiéger le bureau de Grand Chef jusqu'à ce qu'il m'accorde lesdites vacances._

_Félicite Killian de ma part, et passe le bonjour à Charlie et Raven pour moi – tu peux les embrasser si tu veux, au moins ils te foutraient la paix pendant un bon moment. A ce propos, je remarque que tu remplis très mal tes rôles de Directeur de Maison envers Serpentard. Que diraient les parents d'élèves s'ils savaient que leurs petits chéris ont été honteusement déflorés par un lubrique Gryffondor? J'ai honte de toi, franchement._

_Ce que Black a fait était si terrible?_

_Ton,_

_Plume."_

oOo

_"M. Plume Percevent,_

_Le Directeur de Serpentard de Poudlard vous emmerde profondément._

_Severus Snape, Maître des Potions, Directeur de Serpentard de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard."_

oOo

_"Cher Severus,_

_Naaaaaaaaaaaan c'était une blaaaaaaaaague!!!!_

_Plume."_

oOo

_"Severus?"_

oOo

_"D'accord, je me repentis, de toutes façons je sais comment me faire pardonner…_

_(…)_

_Plume."_

(Le reste de la lettre ne sera pas retranscrit pour cause de censure postale.)

oOo

_"Cher Plume,_

_Essaie de ne pas m'envoyer de lettres de ce genre quand je suis en réunion avec le reste des professeurs. Dumbledore m'a demandé q'il s'agissait de nouvelles de toi et s'il pouvait la feuilleter pour prendre connaissance des coutumes du Cercle Ecarlate. Je ne sais plus quel mensonge j'ai bien pu inventer._

_Black était un abruti répugnant qui a préféré rejoindre le camp fort du moment et trahir ses amis. Il a publiquement tué, outre indirectement les Potter, une douzaine de Moldus et un sorcier avant d'être arrêté._

_Severus._

_(PS: j'ai embrassé Whitewinter et Weasley de ta part, ils sont toujours à l'infirmerie. Zachary te passe le bonjour.)"_

oOo

_"Cher Severus,_

_Je savais que tu me pardonnerais…_

_Si Dumbledore désire des renseignements sur le Cercle Ecarlate, je peux toujours proposer à Grand Chef de le rencontrer. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendraient très bien. Parle-lui-en._

_J'espère que Raven et Charlie ne resteront pas traumatisés à vie. Et je t'interdis catégoriquement de recommencer._

_Tu n'aimais pas beaucoup Black, hein?_

_Ton,_

_Plume._

_(PS: plus ça va plus ces lettres sont courtes…)"_

oOo

_"Cher Plume,_

_Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait pardonné. Il faudra que nous en reparlions durant les vacances._

_Dumbledore a eut l'air très intéressé par ta proposition. J'espère que ton Grand Chef le sera aussi. S'il est réellement tel que tu me l'as décrit, je ne suis finalement pas sûr qu'une rencontre entre ces deux-là serait vraiment une bonne chose…_

_Tes deux Gryffondor d'amis sont revenus en cours. Ils sont un peu plus calmes qu'auparavant._

_Des lettres longues ne servent qu'à faire semblant de se donner des nouvelles._

_J'embrasse qui je veux._

_Et non, je n'aimais pas beaucoup Black._

_Ton,_

_Severus."_

oOo

_"Cher Plume,_

_Enlève le "Ton", ça m'a échappé._

_Severus."_

oOo

_"Cher Severus,_

_Tu rêves._

_Plume._

_(PS: Grand Chef est d'accord et va écrire à Dumbledore.)_

_(PPS: dans ce cas moi aussi j'embrasse qui je veux.)"_

oOo

_"Cher Plume,_

_Sale morveux._

Severus."

oOo

_"Cher Severus,_

_On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter les pauvres chouettes qui volent d'un endroit à un autre sans arrêt, et à ne pas leur donner de message pour ne rien dire?_

_Tu me manques (encore un mois…)._

_Ici tout est redevenu normal, enfin "normal" pour un Cercle Ecarlate plein de Mercenaires fous furieux…(…) "_

oOoOoOo

A suivre.


	5. Pitit Intermède

Hullo

Un petit intermède pour vous faire patienter… (se fait jeter des pierres) Oki, ça fait presque un an que j'ai pas avancé… TT Mais ça va repartir!

J'espère.

(disparaît dans la nuit...)

oOoOoOo

Killian n'allait pas bien du tout.

Killian avait un rhume. Or, lorsque Killian était enrhumé, mieux valait de tenir à carreau. Car Killian détestait être enrhumé.

Or donc, par ce beau matin, Plume pénétrait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, à l'heure ô combien matinale de 11h30.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant en face de son thé.

- 'lut, répondit le biomagicien.

Plume mit quelques instants à réagir, et leva les yeux vers son ami.

- Tu déjeunes ?

- Je petit-déjeune.

- Toi, Killian Zachary, tu petit-déjeunes à 11h30 ?

- C'EST PAS INTERDIT, QUE JE SACHE !

Plume se recula prudemment.

- Tu es enrhumé.

- Oui.

- Tu as le nez bouché.

- Oui.

- Oh Merlin. Ne bouge pas. Je vais prévenir Sev. Il va te préparer une potion. Un grog. Quelque chose. Ne bouge pas. Ne t'énerve pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mange. Mouche-toi. Je reviens.

Plume s'enfuit en courant.

oOo

Malheureusement, tout le monde le sait, alors que les Moldus marchent sur la lune et que les Elfes commencent à s'entendre avec les humains, il n'existe pas de remède au rhume.

Killian resta donc enrhumé.

oOo

- Bonjour Dr Zachary ! s'exclama toute l'équipe tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le grand laboratoire installé dans les cachots de Poudlard.

- 'jour.

Les autres le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Le jeune homme était habituellement un modèle de ponctualité et de politesse, même s'il restait tout de même toujours un peu froid. Or là…

- C'est quoi, ce bordel ! aboya-t-il en désignant un tas de béchers sales sur le rebord de l'évier.

- Heu… les béchers utilisés pour l'étape 2… nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de les laver… répondit timidement un des assistants.

- ET BIEN LAVEZ-LES ! On n'est pas dans une porcherie, ici ! Et ce lot de Totinutriment, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas terminé ?!

- Nous vous attendions…

- Pouvez pas travailler tous seuls comme des grands, nan ?!

Killian se moucha furieusement avec un beau bruit de trompette.

Toc toc toc.

- KWA ?!

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Raven joyeux.

- Salut Killy, je me demandais s'il te restait encore un peu de ce truc qui fait voir de hippogriffes roses…

- JE NE SUIS PAS LE FOURNISSEUR DE SHIT DE LA GRANDE ARMÉE, ALORS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

- Nan bah ça c'est déjà fait… T'es enrhumé ? demanda gentiment l'Assassin.

- OUI !!

- Ah. Je vais te laisser alors. Bon courage vous autres !

La porte se referma. Le silence plana.

- ET BEN QUOI ?! AU TRAVAIL !

Tous obéirent avec précipitation.

Killian tournait en rond dans le laboratoire avec des airs de Snape dans ses plus mauvais jours.

- Vinclair ! Vous croyez quoi ?! Que ça va se filtrer tout seul ?! PRENEZ UN FILTRE BUCHNER ET GROUILLEZ-VOUS !

Le Poufsouffle obéit en tremblant.

Killian s'énerva successivement sur les dosages mal effectués, les solutions mal préparées, les quantités mal respectées et les étiquettes mal collées. Puis il arriva à Hermione.

- Miss Granger… QUI vous a DIT de remplir ces BURETTES ?!

- C'est vous, monsieur.

Un silence _monstrueux_ s'installa.

- JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT ÇA ! hurla Killian.

- Si, fit fermement Hermione.

- NON !

- Calmez-vous un peu !

- TAISEZ-VOUS, MISS GRANGER, ET SORTEZ D'ICI, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR !

Hermione disparut en claquant la porte.

oOo

Le lendemain.

- Killian… (Plume ouvrit de grands yeux.) Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ avec des fleurs ?

- Je vais m'excuser, répondit posément le jeune homme en terminant de boutonner sa blouse immaculée.

- Gneuh. Aaaaah… je vois.

Killian haussa un sourcil.

- Et que vois-tu, je te prie ?

- Tu as encore été particulièrement odieux avec quelqu'un alors que tu étais malade. Je croyais pourtant que tes assistants étaient au courant ?

- Pas Vinclair et Granger, répondit Killian en passant une main dans ses cheveux cendrés.

- Et comme ça m'étonnerait que tu offres des fleurs à Vinclair… Ah lala… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hermione ?

- Pas grand-chose. Je l'ai juste mise à la porte.

Plume s'éloigna en secouant la tête.

oOo

- Hem…

Hermione leva le nez du condensé de bibliothèque qu'elle feuilletait. Killian Zachary se tenait devant elle, impassible, les mains dans le dos.

- Je suis venu m'excuser, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Ah.

Il y eut un silence un peu embarrassé.

- Je m'énerve plutôt facilement quand je suis enrhumé. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

- Oh.

Nouveau silence. Hermione s'amusait bien.

- Bon. Vous voulez bien venir demain ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Merci.

Le jeune biomagicien contempla machinalement le bouquet de tulipes qu'il tenait dans ses mains, le déposa sur la table, puis tourna les talons et disparut.

oOo

- Nul, nul, nul ! chuchota Plume.

- Carrément ! approuva Raven.

Ils sortirent de derrière l'étagère où ils s'étaient planqués et quittèrent la bibliothèque.

- Des tulipes… N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi des _tulipes_ ! Des roses, des œillets… voire des violettes ! Mais des _tulipes_ ! Nul !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… C'est Killian, hein.

oOoOoOo

Retour à l'histoire!


	6. Encore Pitit Intermède

Si quelqu'un a d'autres parodies comme ça…

Merci ma Dod!

oOo

Auteur : Dodie Ange

Pour : Lychee

Titre : Saynète au Paradis

Genre : petit ajout cadeau à Sangs, deuxième trimestre de Lychee.

oOo

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être lorsqu'il se glissa dans l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain des Préfets. Il était seul. Pas de tonton Voldy pour lui faire bobo au bras, pas de tonton Dumby pour lui filer un mal de crâne carabiné et puis pas de Raven pour le détourner de son objectif. Il gémit de bonheur entre deux nuages de mousse parfumés à la cerise, un instant arraché à cette guerre presque parfait, il ne manquait qu'un seul ingrédient pour qu'il ait son petit coin de paradis. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, en dessous, au-dessus… en diagonal… devant… derrière…… personne.

Il s'approcha du rebord de la baignoire et laissa sa blanche main effleurer le marbre et descendre doucement, lentement, doigt après doigt avec délectation. Il referma sa main voluptueusement.

Il se blottit à nouveau dans son cocon de mousse et fit 'couic couic' avec son canard en plastique jaune.

oOo

Explication : Lychee, c'est ta faute, fallait pas mettre cette image comme photo sur msn. ;-p


	7. Severus

Sangs, deuxième trimestre.

Chapitre V

Severus

oOo

Voldemort observait Plume Percevent, et Plume Percevent observait Voldemort.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle où le Lord Noir siégeait sur son trône, son fils debout face à lui. Les portes étaient fermées.

- Bonsoir, Père, fit enfin Plume d'un ton neutre.

Voldemort le fixa un instant de ses yeux écarlates, puis secoua la tête.

- Inutile de te dire combien je suis déçu, soupira-t-il enfin. Pas surpris, mais déçu.

Il avait l'attitude bon enfant d'un père réprimandant son enfant pour une peccadille. Plume lui-même tenta de réprimer un léger sourire.

Leurs relations avaient toujours été si complexes. Pour Voldemort, Plume était avant tout un fabuleux outil. Un successeur potentiel. Un lieutenant. Un animal familier. Un sujet d'étude. Une source de projets et de déceptions. Pour Plume, Voldemort était quelqu'un à tromper. A tromper non pas seulement sur le plan politique, mais sur le plan personnel. Quelqu'un dont il ne pourrait jamais suivre les idées. Quelqu'un dont il respecterait le pouvoir, sans désirer le suivre. Une source de contrainte et de fascination.

Ensuite il y avait la haine. Une haine diffuse, sans véritable fondement, une répulsion irraisonnée qui peut exister chez les êtres qui représentent une menace l'un pour l'autre, parce qu'ils sont de pouvoirs égaux, parce qu'ils sont presque l'image l'un de l'autre, parce qu n'ont pas les mêmes idéaux alors qu'ils sont si proches.

Et puis il y avait cette sorte d'amour malsain qu'ils se portaient. Un amour bien loin d'une quelconque tendresse ou même affection, un amour dû au fait qu'ils savaient qu'ils se ressemblaient, qu'ils étaient pareils, du même sang, un amour qu'ils tentaient de rejeter sans y parvenir. Une sorte d'admiration réciproque, pour la voie que l'autre avait choisi de suivre, une compréhension instinctive de la façon dont l'autre fonctionnait, et qui n'était pas loin de la sienne-propre… Un sentiment qui, même s'il se craignaient l'un l'autre comme la peste et ne se seraient jamais accordé la moindre confiance, les rendaient bizarrement joyeux et à l'aise quand ils se retrouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre, peut-être à cause de l'absurdité de la situation, ou de leur vie, allez savoir…

- Désolé, Papa.

Voldemort pouffa légèrement. Mais pas de façon sympathique. Puis son visage redevint comme avant. Inexpressif.

- La défection de Snape me déçoit bien plus que la tienne. Tu as toujours été une telle petite chiffe molle. Inutile de se demander de quelle façon tu as pu l'embarquer là-dedans. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon propre fils pût devenir une vraie petite pute, cracha-t-il.

La remarque aurait été douloureuse, eut-elle été vraie. Plume sentit ses lèvres se tordre moqueusement. Il avait tellement envie d'ébranler les certitudes oh-si-certaines de son père…

- Pauvre Papa… Severus te trahis depuis qu'il a quinze ans. Même ton cher Daelmanis doit le savoir, à présent. Tu as _toujours_ été tout seul, Papa, tu comprends toujours pas ça?

Voldemort ne se fâcha pas, ne se déstabilisa même pas. Il se pencha juste en avant, les yeux brillants.

- Tu veux partir sur ce terrain-là? Tu es fier de tes _amis_, n'est-ce pas? Fier, malgré ce que tu es, d'avoir des gens qui prétendent que tu peux compter sur eux? Tu les crois _sincères_? Tu crois que Whitewinter ne me rejoindrait pas, si ça famille signait un accord avec moi? Tu crois que Tamalo'th ne te tuerait pas, si une crise le prenait? Tu crois que ton grand-père est_ fier_ de toi? Et toi, si tu redevenais ce que tu es vraiment, tu crois que tu les reconnaîtrais, que tu les épargnerais? Laisse-moi rire.

Plume, étrangement calme, tourna et retourna les arguments dans sa tête. Il ne sentait pas blessé. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait compris que tout ce que disait son père visait à blesser, et qu'il ne se laisserait plus avoir. Il haussa les épaules.

- Ca m'est égal. Comme ça on est à égalité. (Il ajouta d'un air chafouin, à nouveau joueur: ) Et je remarque que tu ne trouves rien à dire sur Severus.

Un sourire joua juste sur les lèvres presque inexistantes du Lord Noir.

- C'est vrai que c'est incroyable ce qu'un joli cul peut réduire à néant un esprit exceptionnel…

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, fit sobrement Plume.

- … mais, navré de te décevoir, il semblerait que ledit esprit exceptionnel se soit repris. A ton avis, grâce à qui ai-je organisé l'enlèvement de Potter?

Le sang de Plume se glaça brutalement et des milliers d'épines de glace s'enfoncèrent dan son cœur.

- Je ne vous crois pas, articula-t-il fermement.

Le sourire de Voldemort se fit jouissif.

Reprends-toi, raisonna Plume, il se fout de toi. Severus n'aurait pas fait ça. Il n'a _aucune_ raison…

- Ce que tu penses n'à aucune importance, de toutes manières, fit son père en se redressant.

… à moins qu'il ne m'aime plus? Non non non non NON! C'était faux.

Il recommença à respirer.

- Je ne vous crois pas quand même, répéta-t-il.

- Tu es mignon, fit Voldemort en s'avançant vers lui. Bien sûr que non, Severus ne t'as pas trahi. Tant pis pour lui. Mais tu m'as trahi, toi, et il n'y a plus de quoi rire.

Plume vit les yeux de son père et comprit qu'il n'était plus le temps de jouer.

- Parce que ta trahison ne signifie pas seulement un retard dans mes plans, siffla le Lord Noir, mais ma propre mort. Et qu'il en est simplement hors de question, ajouta-t-il en saisissant son fils à la gorge, trop rapidement pour que Plume ait seulement le temps de le voir faire un geste. Tu n'est pas sensé changer de côté, Plume, chuchota-t-il en avançant son visage vers le sien, tu n'en a même pas le _droit_.

Des étoiles dansaient devant les yeux du jeune homme, qui ne trouva que la force de coasser:

- Oui mais c'est fait… et je me demande… ce que ça va donner…

Voldemort lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Cette Prophétie dure depuis des centaines d'années. Potter et toi finirez par vous entretuer de toutes manières. Tu ferais mieux de le comprendre _maintenant_.

- J'ai toujours… été un peu lent… gargouilla Plume en songeant vaguement que la scène était digne d'un drame antique ou d'un thriller.

Il allait tourner de l'œil quand son père le lâcha brutalement.

- Très bien, fit Voldemort en se saisissant d'un objet appuyé contre son siège. Dans ce cas, je vais tenter d'influencer les choses à _ma_ manière.

L'épée transperça Plume de part en part et se ficha dans le mur. Le jeune homme jeta un regard surpris au visage qui lui faisait face, à peine à quelques centimètres du sien, puis abaissa les yeux vers la lame, enfoncée dans son ventre. Son regard remonta de nouveau, mais toute surprise en avait disparu, et ses yeux n'affichaient plus que douleur, une douleur affreuse, incrédule, effrayée, une douleur qui niait l'évidence – je ne veux pas mourir – puis qui l'acceptait, acceptait le fait que peut-être, dans quelques instants, il n'y aurait plus _rien du tout_.

Le Lord Noir se redressa et contempla son fils. Qui l'avait déçu. Fui. Menacé. Gêné. Combattu. Rejeté…

- Dommage, fit-il simplement en se détournant.

- Dommage, répéta doucement Plume en écho.

/je vais mourir je vais mourir ooh j'ai maaal…/

- Papa?...

/j'ai si maaal jamais eu mal comme ça…/

- Comment tu as rencontré Maman?...

/que quelqu'un arrête ça Severus j'ai mal…/

Seul le silence lui répondit.

oOo

Un couloir, encore un couloir… À droite, à gauche… Mon Dieu, Severus n'avait jamais remarqué combien les couloirs étaient longs. Mais, d'habitude, il n'était pas vraiment pressé d'aller retrouver Voldemort. Là si. Théorie de la relativité…

Il entendit vaguement qu'on l'interpellait, loin derrière. Tant pis. Ils n'avaient qu'à se dépêcher. Lui, il voulait voir Plume.

Ah. La porte.

- IGNAE DELENTAE!

Plus de porte. Explosée.

Il stoppa net sur le seuil. Où?

Là.

Plume, épinglé au mur, comme un papillon sombre traversé par une épingle d'argent…

- PLUUUUUUME! Plume, non… Plume…

La tête se redressa péniblement, deux yeux embués rencontrèrent les siens.

- Severus?

Un chuchotement… Un sourire léger, si léger…

- Je suis content…

Plume eut un hoquet, un peu de sang coula sur ses lèvres. Severus se précipita.

- Ne parle pas! Ne bouge pas, on va te sortir de là!

- A… arrête de me secouer, idiot… ça fait mal…

L'homme, confus, relâcha son étreinte. Plume le regarda, les lèvres crispées, tentant vainement de sourire.

- Je… je suis heureux… que tu sois là…

- Bien sûr que je suis là, chuchota-t-il en repoussant les cheveux châtains du front trempé de sueur. Je serai toujours là, demain quand tu te lèveras, et…

- Arrête…

Un nouveau hoquet, encore du sang… Les mains du jeune homme s'agrippèrent à ses épaules.

- Severus…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- … j'aurais aimé… passer encore une journée… avec toi… Pouvoir… t'engueuler… encore une fois… te faire rire… encore une fois… Que tu me dises… que ma bouffe était dégueulasse… que j'étais chiant… Que tu me souries… une dernière fois… Et puis… une dernière nuit…

Encore un hoquet. Severus essuya le sang d'une main tremblante, le regard désespéré. Plume soupira.

- C'est idiot… ce que je dis? Mais c'est vrai… je t'aime _tellement_… tu ne peux pas savoir comment je t'aime… ça me brûlait parfois… tellement je t'aimais…

- Plume!

Le jeune homme ferma douloureusement les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Severus était en larmes, et ses yeux hurlaient.

- Pourquoi… tu pleures? Il ne faut pas pleurer… Tu vas foutre… la raclée à mon père, hein?

- Plume… je t'aime… je t'aime…

Severus sanglotait doucement, lui caressant le visage en tremblant, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Oh…

Le jeune homme eut un sourire… lumineux…

- C'est la première fois… que tu me le dis… sauf un soir… où tu étais bourré… mais ça ne compte pas… bien sûr…

- Plume… je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… ne me laisse pas… je sais que c'est trop tard, mais je t'en prie… ne me laisse pas… je t'aime…

- Merci…

A peine un souffle, ô Merlin… laissez-le-moi…

- Veille sur Harry… et n'embête pas trop Sirius… grimaça le jeune homme.

- TU N'A PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR!

Un petit rire.

- C'est pas moi… qu'a décidé… à choisir…

Plume s'interrompit et ferma les yeux, le visage crispé. Douleur…

Mal.

J'ai mal.

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

- Je t'aime, je t'aime…

- Je t'aime…

Severus se pencha et l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement, passionnément, lentement, délicatement.

Severus…

- Je… suis fatigué… si fatigué…

- Plume…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et sa tête retomba.

oOo

Plume.

Il ne bouge plus.

Plume.

C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas?

Plume.

Plume ne peut _pas_ mourir.

Plume.

Non.

Plume.

Relève la tête, sourit-moi!

Plume.

Je t'aime!

Plume.

Je refuse!

Plume.

Je ne veux PAS!

Plume.

Réveille-toi…

Plume.

S'il te plaît!

Plume.

S'il te plaît…

Plume.

Seigneur… s'il vous plaît…

Plume.

Que quelqu'un…

Plume.

… fasse quelque chose…

Plume.

… je veux…

Plume.

… me réveiller…

Plume.

… de ce cauchemar…

Plume.

Je t'aime…

Plume…

oOo

- Plume…

- Poussez-vous, Severus.

Mme Pomfresh le repoussa doucement, détachant doigt par doigt ses mains crispées, agrippées au tissu.

- Non…

_- Nom de dieu Severus, lâchez-le!_

Le Maître des Potions se recula, obéissant machinalement.

Dumbledore s'approcha et il commença à parler rapidement à voix basse avec l'infirmière. Severus ne tentait même pas de les écouter, les yeux fixés sur le visage blafard, sur les lèvres où éclatait de temps à autre un ridicule bulle de sang.

Puis le vieux sorcier s'empara du pommeau de l'épée et, articulant un sort, l'ôta d'un geste. Plume s'affala par terre avec un hurlement de douleur.

- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS!

Mais des mains s'emparèrent de Severus, l'empêchèrent de s'approcher. Il y eut des cris confus, puis une douleur violente à la tête. Sûrement ce salaud de Black qui en avait profité pour le frapper, pensa-t-il machinalement avant de perdre conscience.

§§§§§§§

_Severus regarda autour de lui._

_Ils étaient à l'entrée d'une forêt. Une cinquantaine de silhouettes sombres masquées d'argent. Un peu plus loin derrière, dans la plaine, une quantité appréciable de monstres divers "patientaient" en se chamaillant. Il réprima une grimace de dégoût, puis se souvint que personne ne pouvait voir son visage et se laissa aller. Répugnant._

_- Allons-y, intima une voix sèche, trop sèche._

_Le Maître. Severus sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite en se tournant vers lui. Son Maître. Voldemort._

_L'homme pour qui il donnerait sa vie._

_oOo_

_Ses lèvres prononcèrent les deux mots et l'homme en face de lui s'effondra dans un éclair de lumière verte._

_Pas exactement, l'homme, en fait. Un elfe, fin, élégant, gracieux, au visage délicat déformé par la colère et la douleur._

_Severus l'enjamba et passa au suivant._

_oOo_

_Ils avaient battu en retraite. Disparu dans les bois qu'ils connaissaient si bien._

_Une seule était restée, au centre du cercle des Mangemorts qui se resserrait._

_Une._

_Jeune, belle – la plus belle femme que Severus ait jamais vue. Puissante, folle de rage._

_Folle._

_Il n'y avait pas trace de raison dans ses yeux étranges. Une envie de tuer – ce qu'elle faisait très bien, par ailleurs – et… de… l'amusement._

_Elle bondit et trancha la tête d'une des silhouettes d'une main négligente, frappa d'un coup de pied une autre qui s'envola contre un tronc d'arbre, encaissa sans broncher le coup d'un Orc qui termina coupé en deux, et éclata de rire quand un Endoloris rebondit sur elle._

_Le silence était absolu dans les rangs des serviteurs du Lord Noir. Peur, sentit Severus. Admiration. Respect. Mais surtout peur._

_Les rangs s'écartèrent devant le Maître, dont les yeux écarlates, illuminant son beau visage, brillaient dangereusement._

_Il leva sa baguette._

_- Stupefix._

_La jeune elfe s'effondra._

_oOo_

_Des morts._

_Des morts, partout._

_Des Orcs. Des Trolls. Des humains. Des elfes._

_Des corps monstrueux ou gracieux._

_Grotesques._

_Morts._

_Severus se pencha et vomit brutalement._

_oOo_

_- Ah, non, pas encore moi! Elle a failli m'arracher l'œil la dernière fois, la petite pute!_

_- Quelle idée de t'approcher si près de la cage, aussi!_

_L'homme haussa les épaules._

_- Je ne vais pas lui lancer sa bouffe, quand même._

_- Et ta baguette, elle sert à quoi, abruti? Dis plutôt que tu avais envie de te rincer l'œil, mmh?_

_Rires gras._

_- Sacrément bien roulée, quand même._

_- Tu plaisantes?! Je tuerais pour passer une nuit avec une nana comme ça._

_- Ouais, et elle te boufferait les couilles –_

_Nouveaux rires._

_- Il n'y a que le Maître qui parvienne à en faire quelque chose… le veinard._

_L'un des hommes fit la grimace._

_- "Veinard", je ne sais pas. Tu as entendu les hurlements d'hier?_

_Léger silence._

_Tout le Château avait entendu les hurlements, pensa Severus. Et tout le Château s'était demandé ce qu'on allait retrouver dans la chambre du Maître après ça. Un lord noir en miette ou une elfe torturée._

_Et c'était un Voldemort souriant qui en était sorti trois heures plus tard, traînant une elfe calme, mais intacte et impassible, jusqu'à sa cage dans les cachots._

_- Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment humaine? Enfin, "elfique", quoi?_

_- Peut-être qu'elle est simplement timbrée…_

_- Enfin elle occupe le Maître et ça nous fait des vacances…_

_Severus acquiesça mentalement et continua sa lecture._

_oOo_

_- Tiens, Snape, va lui donner ça._

_Les Mangemorts avaient cessé de l'appeler "minus" après qu'il les ait tous rendus sexuellement impuissants pour deux mois. Ce qui avait fait sourire la Maître. Il en avait été très fier à l'époque._

_A l'époque…_

_- Et gare à tes doigts!_

_Severus entra dans le cachot et referma la porte derrière lui. La cage trônait au centre de la pièce, faiblement éclairées par des torches grésillantes. Pas de trace de la lumière du jour. Jamais._

_Il fit quelques pas, son plateau à la main. L'elfe s'était roulée en boule dans un coin. La splendide robe dont l'avait la vieille parée Voldemort avait été lacérée avec rage. Comme toutes les précédentes._

_Le pied de Severus rencontra un caillou, et en une seconde elle fut debout, ses mains s'agrippant aux barreaux, lançant des regards furieux. L'adolescent s'arrêta à distance, s'accroupit et fit glisser le plateau vers elle. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il se redressa et la regarda._

_Pas de folie. Pas de folie dans ces yeux étranges. De la fatigue. De la lassitude. De la fierté, aussi. De la curiosité. Du calcul. De l'espoir. Puis de la résignation. Tout ça. Tout ça dans un regard._

_Embarrassé, il détourna la tête._

_- Bon appétit quand même, marmonna-t-il, moitié sincère, moitié ironique._

_Un rire désenchanté lui répondit. Puis une voix rauque, chaude et fraîche à la fois, douce, veloutée._

_- Quel est ton nom?_

_- Severus Snape, s'entendit-il répondre, en réalisant que c'était sans doute une énorme connerie._

_L'elfe renifla._

_- Et bien, Severus Snape, je te souhaite bon courage._

_Puis elle mordit dans un morceau de pain._

_Le lendemain, elle s'était échappée._

_oOo_

_- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère…_

_- Crabbe est resté dix minutes sous l'Endoloris…_

_- Faut croire qu'il y tenait, à sa petite pute…_

_- J'ai entendu dire que le clan Percevent s'était évaporé…_

_- On est dans la merde…_

_oOo_

_- RETROUVEZ-LA-MOI!_

_Voldemort était hideux._

_Severus se demanda comment il n'avait pu s'en rendre compte. Comment il n'avait pas remarqué la lente dégradation qui s'emparait du corps de Tom Elvis Jedusor._

_Et qui s'emparait peut-être de lui-même._

_oOo_

_- Pr Dumbledore, je voudrais vous parler…_

_Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire charmant._

_oOo_

_- Mon fils._

_Severus s'approcha et s'accroupit près de l'enfant._

_De grands yeux étranges se fixèrent sur lui. De grands yeux qu'il imaginait sans problèmes gagnés par la folie la plus totale, par le désespoir ou la souffrance._

_Voldemort parlait et il ne l'entendait pas._

_- Plume, murmura-t-il._

§§§§§§§

Severus ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre.

L'odeur aseptisée de l'infirmerie lui fit brièvement faire la grimace, puis il se rappela.

Potter. Le plan foireux pour le sauver. Plume épinglé au mur, avec une épée dans le ventre.

Plume était mort.

Le cœur battant, il attendit quelques secondes, attendit son esprit lui souffle que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un foutu cauchemar. Et plus il attendait, plus les détails lui revenaient. Les murs suintant. Le sang partout. Le sourire tremblant de Plume.

Plus de Plume.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la fin de toute cette histoire de merde…

Il se sentait si vide. Il se mordit la main. Dieu miséricordieux. Il voulait simplement mourir.

Il resta un moment, prostré, à imaginer ce que serait une vie sans Plume. Toute la merde de sa vie sans la seule chose qui lui faisait encore tenir le coup. Il se foutait de Poudlard. Il se foutait de Dumbledore. Voldemort au pouvoir le laissait même indifférent.

Si vide…

Il décida qu'il allait enfin se reposer. Une petite potion ferait ça bien proprement. Il se leva en chancelant, écarta les rideaux qui entouraient le lit, et chercha ses vêtements des yeux. L'infirmerie était tranquille et silencieuse, bercée par la respiration des quelques blessés et malades présents. Au moins, le reste de l'attaque avait bien dû se dérouler, songea-t-il distraitement.

A moins qu'il n'y ait eu beaucoup de morts.

Il réalisa que ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une plainte aigue le fit sursauter. Severus hésita machinalement. Quand un sanglot étouffé retentit, il soupira et fit demi-tour. Ce n'était pas parce qu allait se suicider tranquillement qu'il devait laisser une autre personne crever avec lui.

Il avait le cœur trop bon, tiens.

Plume en avait toujours été persuadé.

Il repoussa Plume de ses pensées et se dirigea vers le lit, tout au fond de la pièce, d'où provenaient les gémissements. La personne semblait aussi désespérée que lui. Très bien. Ils pourraient peut-être échanger des astuces pour quitter cette vallée de larme plus aisément. L'idée le fit sourire. Il se sentait légèrement euphorique depuis qu'il avait décidé de laisser tout ça une bonne fois pour toute. L'idée de mourir lui semblait brusquement formidable et il se demandait pourquoi il ne s'y était pas résolu plus tôt.

Ce qu'il aperçut en écartant les rideaux lui ôta immédiatement toutes ces idées stupides de la tête.

Pour une des rares fois de son existence, il resta sans penser. Puis il se sentit envahi d'un immense soulagement et d'une envie de tout jeter contre les murs, et d'étrangler ce stupide gamin étendu devant lui qui lui avait fait croire qu'il était _mort_, nom de dieu, et il n'avait jamais eu si peur que depuis l'incident des années plus tôt où Plume était tombé dans ce clocher, et il allait le _tuer_ pour lui avoir fait ça une fois de plus. Puis il se calma, s'assit au bord du lit, et passa doucement la main sur le front couvert de sueur de la foutue lumière de sa vie.

Deux yeux embués s'entrouvrirent, voguèrent un instant, puis semblèrent l'apercevoir. Plume ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais seul un gémissement en sortit.

- Chut, murmura Severus en apercevant enfin l'impressionnant bandage qui entourait le ventre du jeune homme.

Une main faible saisit son poignet, et il s'allongea avec précaution contre son amant, calant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Plume eut un léger soupir et referma les yeux.

Le monde semblait brusquement magnifique.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il faisait jour et deux prunelles magnifiques le fixaient, à quelques centimètres de son nez.

- Hey, souffla péniblement Plume.

Severus resta un moment silencieux, encore partagé par le soulagement et la colère. Puis il se redressa et se dégagea soigneusement.

Plume gisait toujours sur le dos, les mains bien à plat le long de son corps, la tête tournée vers lui, une expression incertaine sur le visage.

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda Severus à voix basse, d'un ton professionnel.

Son visage n'exprimait rien.

- Ca fait un mal de tous les diables, murmura le jeune mercenaire.

- Repose-toi, fit Severus en s'éloignant. Je préviendrai Mme Pomfresh.

Il sortit avant que Plume n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, une quinzaine de personnes se trouvaient réunies dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Black manquait à l'appel, remarqua Severus avec un léger étonnement. Et Plume était encore à l'infirmerie. Les effectifs commençaient finalement à se vider, songea-t-il amèrement.

Par contre, Potter était présent, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des carreaux de la fenêtre.

- Bien, entama Dumbledore, et Severus avait moins envie que jamais de l'écouter. Commençons par le meilleur, fit-il avec un sourire encourageant. Harry est de nouveau parmi nous, il n'y a eu aucun mort, bon nombre de Mangemorts sont sous les verrous et le Château de Voldemort en Albanie est entre nos mains.

Les visages présents ne manifestèrent que peu d'enthousiasme. Dumbledore soupira.

- Le mauvais, à présent. Voldemort a de nouveau disparu, réfugié chez l'un de ses alliés sans aucun doute. Et Sirius Black est suspecté de trahison. (Severus dressa l'oreille malgré lui.) Harry, fit gentiment le vieil homme, tu peux nous répéter ce qui s'est passé?

L'adolescent raconta la nuit de son enlèvement d'une voix morne. Severus ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Black faire du _mal_ à son maudit filleul?

- C'est complètement stupide, prononça-t-il froidement malgré lui quand Potter se fut tu. (Il nota que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, celui de Lupin avec espoir.) Black _collaborer_ avec Voldemort?

- C'est pourtant ce qui semble être arrivé, fit doucement Dumbledore.

Ce gentil regard bleu donnait parfois envie à Severus de se mettre à hurler hystériquement. Surtout en ce moment.

- Black est un abruti, s'énerva-t-il, mais c'est aussi le plus stupidement loyal Gryffondor que j'ai hélas rencontré. (Merlin, voilà qu'il le défendait; mais si Black était _vraiment_ un traître, tout son système de valeur s'effondrait.) Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, et surtout pas avec l'aisance que Potter semble avoir prêtée à son ravisseur…

- Professeur… intervint calmement Tamalo'th. Cela ne nous viendrait jamais à l'idée. Mais parfois une personne n'est pas maîtresse de ses actions.

- Il était bien trop buté pour être sensible à l'Impero et –

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Fièvre Insane?

Severus se tut brusquement.

- Oui, fit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Il arrive que certains sorciers en soient frappés, ajouta simplement le démon-dragon.

Les petits rouages du cerveau de Severus fonctionnaient à plein régime. Etait-il possible que Black, après douze ans à Azkaban et quatre autres années difficiles ait perdu l'esprit?

- Est-ce que c'est possible? demanda-t-il finalement à Tamalo'th.

Le Mercenaire haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas de symptômes extérieurs réels à cette maladie. M. Black peut très bien, bien qu'il paraisse entièrement sain d'esprit, en être touché.

Un bruit étouffé les fit tous pivoter sur place, pour voir Potter sortir précipitamment.

- Fait chier, marmonna finalement Whitewinter, résumant leurs pensées.

- Il n'y a malheureusement rien à faire si c'est la vérité, fit tristement Dumbledore. Je vous en prie, messieurs, il faudrait maintenant nous concerter sur le moyen de localiser Volde –

- Allez vous faire foutre, Albus, s'entendit gronder Severus. Avant tout, nous allons mettre au clair pourquoi le Lord Noir a enlevé Potter, et surtout pourquoi il ne l'a pas tué. De quelle façon il est entré en contact avec Black. (Tous le regardaient sans rien dire, mais sans sembler vouloir l'interrompre.) Pourquoi Plume n'est pas mort, alors que son père lui a passé une épée au travers du corps. (Il rassembla ses souvenirs de la scène.) Ce que vous avez fait de cette épée, par ailleurs. Et ce qu'est devenu Daelmanis. De toutes façons, Voldemort est loin et nous n'avons rien à gagner à savoir où il est si c'est au fin fond d'une grotte de Trolls. Alors c'est parti: dites-nous d'abord pourquoi, _pourquoi Voldemort ne peut-il pas tuer Potter et Plume_.

Un silence impressionnant suivit ses paroles.

- Dites-leur, répéta-t-il. Racontez à ceux qui ne la connaissent pas cette foutue Prophétie, la vraie, la grande, qui englobe même celle de Trelawney.

La moitié de l'assistance ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que…? commença Whitewinter.

- Severus. Il n'est pas encore temps, dit fermement Dumbledore.

_- Dans ce cas quand sera-t-il temps, par l'Enfer?!_

- Cela suffit. (Le Directeur se redressa.) Madame, Messieurs, la réunion est terminée pour aujourd'hui.

Quand il quitta la pièce, Severus avait un goût de bile sur la langue.

oOo

Il marcha à grands pas vers ses appartements, tremblant de rage et de fatigue. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant et perdu. A quoi jouait le vieux fou? Merlin, _à quoi jouait le vieux fou?_ Il respectait Dumbledore, mais il ne supportait plus ses mystères permanents. Il ne _comprenait pas_.

Il poussa violemment la porte de ses appartements. Et cet abruti de Black, non, Black était trop… trop "Black" pour être touché par le Fièvre Insane. Cette saloperie n'atteignait que les grands sorciers, les êtres exceptionnels, fins et intelligents, et Black était trop absurdement sûr de lui. Dumbledore devait le sentir, pourquoi, _pourquoi _ne le croyait-il pas?

- Severus?

Il s'immobilisa au milieu de son salon. Puis s'avança jusqu'au seuil de la chambre. Plume était étendu dans le lit, et le regardait d'un air curieux.

- Pourquoi es-tu sorti de l'infirmerie? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Le regard du jeune homme se peina légèrement.

- Mme Pomfresh a estimé que je pouvais rester ici tant que je ne faisais pas d'efforts. Elle m'a bourré de potions et s'est extasiée devant mes capacités de récupération, ajouta-t-il avec une tentative de sourire.

Severus se frotta les yeux.

- Merci d'avoir songé à me prévenir, fit-il d'une voix cassante. Très bien. Reste ici, mais ne m'ennuie pas.

Il y eut un silence.

- Je me fais transpercer le bide par une épée et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire? demanda enfin Plume d'une voix incrédule.

- Que veux-tu que je te dises d'autre? répliqua-t-il avec agressivité. C'est ma faute, peut-être?

Plume écarquilla les yeux.

- Bordel, souffla-t-il, dire que j'ai cru mourir, et que je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi à ce moment. (Avec une grimace, il se redressa difficilement.) Heureux de voir que tu t'es inquiété pour moi, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais? demanda froidement Severus tandis que le jeune homme repoussait laborieusement ses draps.

- Je me casse. Navré de t'avoir fait perdre de ton précieux temps, fit Plume d'une voix tout aussi fraîche.

- Bien sûr, siffla Severus, va répandre tes entrailles sur le pas de ma porte. (Il le repoussa dans le lit.) Reste là, tu m'entends?

- Je ne –

- Ecoute-moi, continua l'homme avec colère en le bâillonnant de sa main, j'en ai assez d'être toujours continuellement derrière toi, assez de ton inconscience, assez de ton mépris des inquiétudes des autres. J'en ai assez que pour toi tout aille toujours bien, alors que _rien_ ne va bien, j'en ai assez de ton incurable optimisme alors que l'on vit un véritable cauchemar. J'en ai assez d'avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi, pour te voir ensuite revenir le sourire aux lèvres comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'en ai assez de toi, et de Tamalo'th, et de Whitewinter, toujours en train de rire alors que nous allons tous mourir. Alors fous-moi la paix. Disparaît. Retourne dans tes appartements, _laisse-moi_.

Il relâcha lentement la pression de sa main, mais Plume n'essaya pas de parler. Mortellement pâle, il se contenta de le fixer. Puis il le gifla, avec un cri de colère.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça de moi!

Puis il essaya de bondit hors du lit, mais s'effondra et termina au sol, se tenant le ventre à deux mains, gémissant de douleur.

- Je vais chercher l'infirmière, fit froidement Severus en quittant la pièce.

oOo

Ils se réunirent de nouveau trois jours plus tard. Cette fois, Plume était présent, installé dans un des fauteuils, et Weasley, Zachary et Whitewinter étaient en train de bavarder avec lui quand Severus arriva, tandis que les autres le regardaient d'un air plus serein que quelques jours auparavant.

Severus et lui ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis.

Puis la réunion commença, mais exceptionnellement ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qui prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à propos de Black? fit calmement Plume quand tout le monde se fut assis.

Remus le lui répéta tandis que dans un coin, Potter regardait fixement le plancher. Plume resta un instant pensif.

- Harry, prononça-t-il enfin tranquillement.

L'adolescent leva un regard fatigué.

- Tu as revu Daelmanis, après ça?

Le Survivant hocha la tête.

- Il t'a reparlé de Sirius?

Tous les regards allaient de l'un à l'autre.

- Oui. (Comme Plume ne disait rien, l'adolescent ajouta d'une voix morne: ) C'est lui qui m'a avoué que Sirius était avec eux. Il me… (Sa voix se brisa.)… il me disait qu'il fallait que je comprenne que Sirius avait passé toute sa vie injustement enfermé à Azkaban, et que je ne devais pas lui en vouloir.

- Il a essayé de te séduire? demanda toujours aussi calmement Plume.

Le garçon hocha doucement la tête.

- Seulement essayé?

Une lueur soudain furieuse brûla dans les yeux verts.

- Vous me prenez pour qui?!

Plume leva une main apaisante.

- D'accord. (Il se tourna vers son cousin.) Luke, où est Black?

- En bas, dans les cachots.

- Tu veux bien aller le chercher? Avec votre permission, Pr Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il poliment.

Le vieux sorcier, le visage impénétrable, hocha la tête.

Tout le monde resta silencieux en attendant que le démon-dragon revienne avec Black. Dumbledore restait, impassible, à son bureau. La plupart des autres fixaient Plume avec curiosité et un peu d'espoir. Griffe Percevent et le Grand Chef avaient en plus une lueur de fierté dans l'œil. Severus se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

La porte se rouvrit et Tamalo'th traversa la pièce pour retourner s'asseoir. Puis Black apparut, le pas hésitant, menotté, mais avec dans le regard quelque chose que Severus ne connaissait que trop bien: la damnée fierté des Gryffondors.

- Je vous en pire, asseyez-vous, fit toujours poliment Plume en lui désignant une chaise au centre du bureau.

Black jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais ne dit rien, même après s'être attardé sur son filleul. Il s'exécuta.

- Dimus Daelmanis est un maître de la manipulation, commença le jeune professeur de DCFM sans préambule. Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, mais on peut se retrouver aisément à lui confier des choses dont on avait à peine conscience.

Personne ne bougea.

- Mais Daelmanis n'est pas seulement un individu doué pour exploiter les faiblesses des autres. Ce qui le rend exceptionnel, c'est de pouvoir dénicher ces faiblesses, au plus profond de chacun. (Il fixa un instant le tapis.) J'avais treize ans, et il savait déjà qui était la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, alors que je le savais moi-même à peine, et il m'a même taquiné là-dessus. (Son regard clair se posa sur Severus.) Que savait-il sur toi tu l'as rencontré?

- Que je trahissais Voldemort, répondit Severus, que je ne l'aimais plus.

Et il réalisa qu'il venait seulement de le comprendre, de comprendre que le démon s'était joué de lui pendant longtemps.

- Et vous? demanda Plume à Dumbledore.

- Combien j'aimais Grindelwald, répondit doucement le vieil homme.

Les regards se tournèrent un par un vers l'adolescent qui devait sauver le monde et qui fixait ses mains tremblantes.

- M. Lupin, dit doucement Plume, vous êtes le plus vieil ami de M. Black. Regardez-le s'il vous plaît.

Le loup-garou s'exécuta, et Severus eut un instant peur, puis comprit que Remus n'allait pas se laisser influencer, qu'il regarderait vraiment. Et Black, les yeux plongés dans le regard aigu et doré, ne dis rien du style "Cette fois ne te trompe pas, Remus", non, il attendis.

- Il n'est pas fou, murmura finalement Remus en se rasseyant. Il n'est pas fou.

- Harry, s'il te plaît?

L'adolescent dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour oser lever la tête, et ses yeux étaient rougis et il se mordait la lèvre. Puis il bondit de sa chaise.

- Je suis désolé Sirius, fit-il dans un sanglot avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Tout le monde se regarda.

- Je peux retourner me coucher maintenant? dit enfin Plume.

Alors il y eut des éclats de rire, des excuses, un Sirius avec un sourire fatigué. Whitewinter marmonna quelque chose comme "Beuh, je voulais un baiser d'amour et un beau mariage, moi." et Severus se retrouva à serrer la main de Black.

- Excusez-moi, mais maintenant on pourrait revenir à cette histoire de Prophétie? les coupa la voix pratique de Killian Zachary.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, puis vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier soupira.

- Et bien soit. Mais je n'en veux pas un mot à Harry. Pas encore.

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un air plus ou moins curieux, mais Severus vit Plume fronder légèrement les sourcils.

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main, et une épée apparut sur son bureau.

- L'arme que nous avons si désagréablement retrouvée dans le ventre de Plume n'est pas n'importe quelle épée, commença-t-il.

oOo

Severus retourna dans ses appartements et y tourna en rond deux bonnes heures. Puis il sortit et partit en direction de ceux de Plume.

Le jeune homme n'était pas dans son lit, mais était allongé dans le divan qui faisait face à la fenêtre, enroulé dans une couverture, les yeux fixés sur la splendide vue du lac.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

- Je suis désolé.

Plume le regarda. Puis se redressa et s'assit, avec une petite grimace, puis le regarda à nouveau.

- C'est malin, fit-il calmement. J'avais prévu de te renvoyer toutes tes paroles au visage jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuses. Mais tu t'excuses _avant_. (Il sourit légèrement, sans le quitter des yeux.) Et ça doit être une des premières fois que je t'entends t'excuser, alors ça me coupe tous mes moyens.

- J'ai eu du mal à le dire, convint Severus d'un ton neutre.

Plume avait l'air timide.

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir?

Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte, à regarder le paysage.

- Je suis immature? demanda finalement Plume.

- Non. Tu souris juste tout le temps. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il t'arrive toujours quelque chose

- Je suis désolé, dit aussi Plume.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour t'avoir fait peur, je suppose.

- Peur? (Severus resta un instant pensif.) J'avais juste décidé d'aller m'empoisonner avec une de mes potions avant de te trouver dans l'infirmerie. C'est toi qui l'as échappé belle.

- Kwa?! protesta Plume en se tournant vers lui. Mais tu es stupide!

- Oui, je suppose, convint Severus. (Comme Plume n'ajoutait rien, il se tourna à son tour vers lui, haussant les sourcils.) Et bien quoi?

- Là tu es supposé m'embrasser, et après tout va bien, expliqua patiemment Plume.

- Oh.

- Oui.

Il s'exécuta. Les lèvres de Plume étaient aussi douces et souples que d'habitude, et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des années qu'il ne les avait pas embrassées. Deux bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, des doigts agiles se glissèrent dans ses cheveux. De léger et doux, le baiser se fit plus profond. Caressant lentement la langue de Plume avec la sienne, Severus sentait son cœur battre sourdement. Dieu qu'il tenait à lui.

Ils se séparèrent lentement.

- Maintenant porte-moi jusqu'au lit, chuchota Plume.

Ce n'était franchement pas raisonnable. Mais même une épée au travers du ventre ne faisait pas le poids contre la lueur dans les yeux entrouverts de Plume, et ses lèvres rougies. Sans le lâcher, Severus se releva et le souleva. Il le posa délicatement sur le grand lit, s'allongea, se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la gorge du jeune homme.

- Tu devrais te déshabiller d'abord, fit sourdement ce dernier en l'attirant plus près de lui.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et l'embrassa longuement derrière l'oreille, laissant ses doigts déboutonner agilement la chemise de son amant. Puis il se rappela la blessure et se redressa.

Une large cicatrice s'étalait sur le ventre plat du demi-elfe. Plus large que Severus n'en avait jamais vue. Il fit courir ses doigts dessus.

- Elle est laide, non? murmura Plume. Et sa jumelle occupe mon dos.

- Moi je l'aime bien, répondit distraitement Severus.

- Tu as de drôles de goûts, dit Plume avec une légère amertume.

- Non. (Il approcha son visage du sien.) Puisqu'elle fait partie de toi.

Il sentit Plume se figer tandis qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau. Curieux, il le regarda.

- Severus, fit sérieusement le jeune homme, si tu commences à me sortir des choses pareilles, je ne te laisserai _jamais_ sortir de mon lit.

Severus sourit légèrement, et tout ce qui pouvait rester de tension disparut.

- Ca me va, fit-il en se baissant pour lui mordiller un téton.

Ils avaient toute la nuit, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction en ôtant ses robes entre deux baisers. Toute la nuit pour toucher Plume et lui faire produire d'adorables petits bruits. Il termina de déshabiller le jeune homme, caressant ses jambes, mordillant ses cuisses. Il le prit dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement de protestation, puis des cris de plaisir. Il le pénétra, lentement, doucement, bien loin de la fougue avec laquelle ils se soulageaient habituellement. Il ne savait pas combien de milliers de fois ils avaient déjà joui ensemble, parfois même de façon assez honteuse pour les laisser un moment gênés – puis pour recommencer quelques instants plus tard. Il connaissait leurs corps par cœur, savait quelle réaction provoquerait chaque caresse, et pourtant, il n'avais jamais autant adoré Plume.

Ils firent l'amour une première fois lentement, juste pour la joie de se retrouver, puis, comme presque toujours, leurs gestes se firent plus passionnés. Si Plume poussait parfois un grognement de douleur dû à son ventre, Severus savait jusqu'à quel point il pouvait se permettre d'être brutal et quand s'arrêter. Il savait comment rendre fou la petite chose sous lui, comment l'amener à délirer dans le creux de son oreille. Il savait supporter et apprécier les griffures et les morsures qu'ils s'échangeaient, maintenir Plume sous lui jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Il savait que le lendemain, le lit ressemblerait à un champ de bataille, et qu'ils auraient du mal à bouger tous les deux, et que Poppy les regarderait d'un air désapprobateur, et Merlin qu'il s'en moquait. Il avait Plume contre lui, sa peau brûlante sous ses mains, son souffle et ses cris dans son oreille, son sexe contre le sien. Tout était – très – magnifiquement – bien.

oOo

- Après ça, je suis immortel, gazouillait Plume en observant la lumière du matin à travers ses doigts écartés.

Severus sourit paresseusement. Il s'étonna une fois de plus que tout ce qui l'énervait chez n'importe qui d'autre le faisait sourire chez Plume. C'est ça l'amûr, lui murmura une petite voix romantique qu'il envoya chier. Il prit Plume dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur l'épaule. Et si ils s'en allaient très loin dans une île tropicale et qu'ils oubliaient tout ça?

- Et si on s'en allait très loin dans une île tropicale et qu'on oubliait tout ça? demanda Plume, en ajoutant: On s'enverrait en l'air à longueur de journée et on mangerait des noix de coco.

- Que des noix de coco? remarqua Severus.

- Il doit y avoir des crabes, aussi. Je soignerais amoureusement tes coups de soleil, et on vendrait des coquillages. Quant finalement tu aurais attrapé un cancer de la peau, et que je serais devenu obèse à force de me bourrer de fruits de mer, on reviendrait ici et on ferait mourir Voldemort de frayeur. Non?

- On va proposer ça à Dumbledore, conclut Severus.

oOo

- Donc tu étais de mauvaise humeur parce que Dumbledore ne voulait pas révéler la Prophétie à tout le monde, disait Plume un peu plus tard.

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne, fit Plume en l'embrassant sur le nez. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas, ajouta-t-il en se ré-adossant aux oreillers. Et surtout pourquoi il ne veut pas le dire à Harry.

Ils contemplèrent un moment le baldaquin.

- Severus?

- Oui?

- Est-ce que tu _mentirais_ à Dumbledore?

- Il y a un an je t'aurais que c'était hors de question et surtout inutile, dit finalement Severus.

- Et maintenant?

Il y eut un encore plus long silence.

- Je ne sais pas.

Plume se serra contre lui.

- Je suis très content de ne pas être le seul à m'interroger sur lui, fit-il calmement.

oOo

"J'ai besoin de Robes Sombres pour le Totinutriment", avait dis Severus Snape en regardant Albus Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

Et Plume et Harry se dirigeaient donc vers la Forêt Interdite.

Le demi-elfe devait presque parfois remorquer son élève amorphe. Quand ils se furent enfoncés bien plus loin que le camp où Mercenaires, sorciers et elfes continuaient à s'entraîner, Plume le saisit par les épaules, le fit asseoir sur une souche, et lui raconta ce que Dumbledore voulait qu'il continue à ignorer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Sept ans et demi plus tôt.**

- C'est bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

- Quoi _déjà_?!

- Plume… soupira Luke. Tous les autres sont hors d'état de continuer.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui d'un air étonnée. En effet, tous ses condisciples gisaient à terre, plus ou moins agonisants.

- Ben alors?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es increvable en ce moment que tu dois prendre ton cas pour une généralité, maugréa son cousin. Prend pitié de nous…

- Mais ça fait que cinq heures qu'on s'entraîne!

Un gémissement collectif monta autour de lui.

- D'accord, d'accord…

- Allez, quartier libre. On remet ça demain.

Plume partit en trottinant vers les dortoirs sans attendre les autres qui tentaient de se remettre debout. Ca n'allait pas du tout, ces jours-ci. Mais alors pas du tout.

Avec un soupir d'agacement il saisit quelques affaires et se dirigea vers les douches. Les autres préfèreraient aller manger d'abord. Il serait tranquille.

Non, décidemment pas du tout, continua-t-il en se déshabillant. Il voulait ses vacances, il avait droit à ses vacances, il _méritait_ ses vacances… Que les dieux trolls damnent le Grand Chef qui estimait que deux mois de vacances étaient tout simplement inenvisageable pour un honnête Mercenaire Ecarlate. Il voulait voir Severus, nom d'un Veracrasse. Il voulait arrêter d'y penser tout le temps, et surtout de se sentir tout le temps _frustré_. Il avait dix-huit ans, crotte de crotte, et les hormones des démons-dragons étaient fichtrement impossible à ignorer. Non mais.

Il se glissa avec un petit soupir sous la douche, et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude. Une douche brûlante ferait du bien à tous ses petits muscles endoloris…

_/ L'été précédent, le soleil qui tape, et Sev et lui réfugiés dans la chambre. Ses mains, sa langue, partout, la sueur qui dégouline, les draps poisseux et froissés, et le corps chaud, chaud, chaud…/_

- Merdeuuuuh!

Plume coupa l'eau chaude d'un geste énervé. Bon, bon, bon, finalement une douche froide calmerait ses ardeurs. Glaciale, même.

_/ De la neige, la première chute, et lui pieds nus et en pyjama en train de sourire comme un con, et Sev qui sort et qui l'embarque fermement pour le ramener à l'intérieur, et qui entreprend de la réchauffer… /_

- Bordeeeleuuuuh!

Plume se laissa aller contre la paroi de la cabine de douche, fermant les yeux. Il voulait s'envoyer en l'air, _tout de suite._

Il soupira, frémissant au contact glacé du carrelage contre sa peau. Si Severus l'avait trouvé dans cet état, ils seraient déjà en train de s'embrasser comme des fous furieux. Leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, et les mains, les belles mains de Sev auraient glissé le long de son ventre, de ses hanches… La température de la cabine de douche augmenta de quelques bons degrés.

Trois minutes plus tard, il gisait par terre, flottant béatement dans les limbes post-orgasmiques. Puis il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux… et Luke dans l'embrasure de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Oups. Désolé! fit joyeusement son cousin.

Un silence.

_- Sort de ma douche immédiatement!_

Luke s'enfuit sous une pluie de bouteilles de shampooing et de savon, et Plume referma violement la porte de la douche. Il entendit le démon-dragon glousser de l'autre côté.

- Désolé, répéta-t-il. Je te cherchais pour t'annoncer des nouvelles.

- …

- Tu vas me faire la gueule cent sept ans? Je suis tombé à un mauvais moment, c'est tout…

- …

- Tu sais, c'est compréhensible hein, pour quelqu'un de ton âge…

- Luke… ta gueule.

- Je t'énerve?

- Un peu, oui.

- Fuh fuh fuh… Tu pensais à ton amant mystérieux?

- JE T'EMMERDE!

- Quand est-ce que tu nous le présenteras? On est tous très impatients de le rencontrer tu sais.

- JE VAIS T'ECLATER LA TRONCHE!

- Je le connais, peut-être?

- NAON!

- Un petit camarade d'école?

- Luke, dégage…

- Oui, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit un elfe du clan Percevent…

- Luke, je sors de la douche.

Il commença à s'habiller mais Luke, le dos tourné, ne lâchait pas le morceau.

- Un élève alors? marmonnait-il. Où quelqu'un des environs? Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire? ronchonna-t-il.

- Parce qu'il a un caractère horrible et qu'il n'est pas très public.

- Ah. Je suis de plus en plus curieux. Tu me le présenteras? Je suis de la famille, après tout.

- J'aime mieux pas, vous finiriez par vous entretuer.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, au fait?

- Ah. C'est à propos des rumeurs concernant ton père, comme quoi il ne serait pas mort. Grand Chef voudrait que tu nous serves d'intermédiaire entre ton ancien directeur, Dumbledore, et nous.

- D'accord.

- Par ailleurs, Dumbledore vient dans trois jours visiter la Forteresse et s'entretenir avec Grand Chef. Je crois qu'ils veulent que tu sois là.

- D'accord.

Luke soupira.

- Ca t'arrive de réagir normalement? Je t'annonce que Voldemort risque de revenir une nouvelle fois au pouvoir, que pour la première fois de l'histoire les Mercenaires vont s'allier avec les humains, que tu vas jouer un rôle important là-dedans, que le plus puissant sorcier actuel va venir dans trois jours, _et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est "d'accord"?_

Le jeune homme la fixa avec inquiétude.

- Calme-toi, Luke, c'est mauvais pour la tension de s'énerver comme ça, tu sais.

Luke hésita à le tuer sur place, puis réalisa qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas l'avantage, et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin bref… Il arrive avec quelques autres personnes de Poudlard – vu que c'est les vacances, ça ne semble pas poser de problèmes – et ils passeront le week-end ici.

Plume s'arrêta.

- Quelques autres personnes?

- Moui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu il y aura deux professeurs, MacGonagall et Snape, tu dois les connaître je suppose, et puis Maugrey Fol-Œil, l'ancien Auror, et quelques elfes et quelques nains variés et diverses… Plume?

- Mmh… Hein? Vouiii?

- Tu me le dis si je ne t'intéresse pas… C'est quoi ce sourire débile?

- Qui? Où ça? Moi?

- Oui.

- Mais non, mais non, tu te fais des idées!

BING. (Bruit d'un Plume rencontrant l'angle d'un mur.)

- Ahahahaaaah! Que je suis maladroit! Bon, on va manger?

- Oh Merlin.

- …

- Non. Ne me dis pas que c'est _Fol-Œil_?! fit Luke en se tenant le cœur.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS?!

oOo

- Snape? demanda Luke un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés au pied d'un arbre pour manger.

- Oui, marmonna Plume.

- Oh oh oooh… tu a corrompu un_ professeur_? fit Luke d'un air réjoui.

Plume lui jeta un regard fatigué, mais fatigué…

Mais tout bien observé, il avait raison.

- Oui, fit-il d'un air satisfait en gobant une pomme dauphine.

- Je suis fier de toi. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial?

Plume se gratta la tête.

- Il est beau?

- Euh… non.

- Gentil, alors?

- Non.

- Doué au lit?

Plume eut un sourire béat.

- Intelligent?

- Moui.

- De l'humour?

- D'une certaine façon.

- Tu as l'intention de parler plus?

Plume plissa les yeux.

- Il est très grand. Très mince. Brun avec les yeux noirs, et devant lui tu te sens petit, petit, petit. Il a une putain de voix. Il est très froid. Il descend des imbéciles tous les matins au petit déjeuner. Il a trente ans. Je tue le premier qui ose se demander à quoi il ressemble nu. Voilà.

- C'est cool.

- Voui.

oOo

Severus-va-venir! Severus-va-venir! Severus-va-venir! Severus-va-venir! Severus-va-venir! Severus-va-venir! Severus-va-venir! Severus…

- Plume, tu peux me passer la confiture?

Le jeune mercenaire fit circuler le pot de moutarde sans cesser de sourire béatement.

Severus-va-venir! Severus-va-venir! Severus-va-venir!

- C'est pas la confiture, ça…

- Laissez tomber, les gars, bailla Luke.

- Kessk'il a?

- C'est un printemps tardif pour lui.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules et finirent leur petit-déjeuner. On n'entendait que le bruit des mâchoires et des fourchettes quand…

- AH NAN MAIS CA VA PAS DU TOUT!

Le cri fit sursauter la salle entière et tous, furieux et tâchés, se tournèrent vers plume qui s'était brusquement redressé. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui.

- Oh… excusez-moi! déclara-t-il avec son plus charmant sourire.

Les autres se rassirent en grommelant. Il était trop tôt dans la journée pour déclencher une bagarre.

- Luke!

L'instructeur fut brusquement arraché à ses tartines, traîné dans un couloir et plaqué contre un mur.

- Koi? Koi? Koi?

- Les invités… y vont être logés où?

- Ben… dans l'Aile Nord, je suppose…

- Celle où on entend tout à travers les murs?

- Ouais c'est ça. Oooooh…

Luke eut un sourire sadique.

- T'as pas de chance dis-moi…

Plume eut Le Sourire Sadique.

- Si. Parce que je suis ton cousin adoré, et que tu vas me prêter tes appartements.

- …

- …

- Alors là tu peux toujours rêver pour que je passe _une_ nuit dans les dortoirs.

BRAAACK! (Bruit du poing de Plume s'enfonçant dans le mur à deux centimètres de l'oreille droite de Luke.)

- Mais bien sûr! dit précipitamment ce dernier. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais refuser ça à mon cousin adoré, voyons!

- Aaaah… je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Plume lui fit un gros poutou sur la joue et s'éloigna en gambadant, plantant là son Sous-Chef mort de rire. Ce môme était irrésistible.

BOM!

- PLUME TU NE PEUX MEME PAS REGARDER OU TU VAS?!

- Désolé Grand Chef! Je pensais à autre chose!

- Comme d'habitude, quoi! Où est cet imbécile de Luke?

- Cinq mètres plus loin. Hé, l'imbécile, tu as entendu?!

- Pourquoi personne ne m'aime? gémit Luke en s'approchant.

Le Grand Chef eut un air légèrement embarrassé, puis se reprit.

- Les invités arrivent dans une heure. Allez vous préparer.

Puis il s'éloigna à grands pas.

Plume et Luke se regardèrent et commencèrent à compter.

- Un… Deux… Trois…

- C'EST QUOI CE TROU DANS LE MUR?!

- Moi et Plume on bavardait…

- On dit "Plume et moi". La première personne se retrouve toujours à la fin, c'est une formule de politesse.

- Je n'ai pas à être poli avec toi.

- Tu m'aimes plus?

- GROUILLEZ-VOUS!

- Oui Chef!

oOo

Une heure plus tard.

- Pourquoi faut être bien habillé?

- Parce que c'est un truc sérieux.

- Ah.

Plume avait revêtu son plus beau costume, aux couleurs brunes et bleues. Il repoussait régulièrement du pied sa cape encombrante. Luke portait une tenue écarlate, rebrodée de blanc.

- Chuis comment?

- Classe. Tu vas pouvoir séduire MacGonagall.

- Il y aura peut-être de mignonnes petites elfes?

- Les elfes méprisent les humains.

- Je suis un démon-dragon.

- C'est pire.

- FERMEZ-LA!

- Oui Chef!

Le Grand Chef était paré d'un somptueux habit gris perle, et se tenait, majestueux, devant les portes ouvertes de sa Forteresse. Une cinquantaine de ses hommes se tenaient respectueusement derrière lui, vêtus de leurs plus beaux vêtements.

- Il est chouette comme ça notre chef!

- Ouais, on n'imaginerait pas en le voyant que c'est un fou sanguinaire.

- Et qu'il a un sale caractère.

- Et qu'il a peur des araignées.

- Et qu'il déteste les choux de Bruxelles.

- Et qu'il finit bourré tous les soirs.

- Et…

Le Grand Chef semblait prêt à les tuer tous deux à coups de sceptre quand…

- Les voilà!

… nos deux zigotos furent sauvés par l'arrivée des visiteurs.

Plume sentit son cœur se mettre à gigoter.

Severus-est-là! Severus-est-là! Severus-est-là! Severus-est-là!

Dumbledore apparut le premier, vêtu d'une grande robe émeraude, souriant aimablement, les yeux pétillants. MacGonagall et Maugrey le suivaient, élégamment vêtus, puis…

Severus.

En noir, comme d'habitude. Mais avec des robes somptueuses, aussi somptueuses que celles de ce Noël où il s'était passé plein de choses. Et des grandes bottes. Classe.

On dirait un ogre, je veux me faire manger, je délireuuuuh…

- Plume. Tu baves partout, chuchota Luke.

- Agaaaah…

- Il fait un peu peur, hein?

- Voui…

- Tu m'écoutes?

Plume ne l'écoutait pas du tout, parce que Severus venait de l'apercevoir et le détaillait d'une manière telle qu'il aurait difficilement pu écouter.

- Tu as de la vapeur qui te sort par les oreilles…

Severus. Severus. Severus. Severus. Severus. Severus. BON ILS SE GROUILLENT LES AUTRES?!

Grand chef était en train de serrer cérémonieusement la main de Dumbledore, lui exprimant la joie qu'il ressentait à l'accueillir ainsi, et patati, et patata. Ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Plume commença à pouffer.

- … en cette journée qui marquera le début…

- Mmpfff…

- Plume, calme-toi.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste Grand Chef…

- C'est vrai que…

- … de la lutte contre Voldemort, l'union…

- Mmmppfffrtt…

- … de tous les peuples magiques d'Angleterre, que dis-je, du monde…

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

_- Bordel encore ces deux abrutis!_

Grand Chef était d'un coup nettement moins cérémonieux.

_- Foutez-les aux cachots!_

- Nan, nan, Chef, c'est promis on arrête, regardez, on se tait, on dit pu rien et… MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Dumbledore sourit gentiment.

- Oh, mais c'est Plume Percevent!

- Je vous le refile, si vous voulez, soupira le Grand Chef.

Severus se massait le front d'une main lasse. Mais le coin de ses lèvres se retroussait.

- Bon, dit enfin le grand Chef, on laisse tomber le blabla et je vous fais visiter chez moi? proposa-t-il à son invité.

- Avec plaisir, acquiesça Dumbledore.

- Très bien. C'EST BON VOUS TOUS! VOUS POUVEZ RENTRER! Non, pas vous, fit-il à Luke et Plume, vous venez avec nous.

- Bien Chef!

- Comment allez-vous, Plume?

- Très bien professeur Dumbledore! Je suis content de vous revoir. Professeur MacGonagall… M. Maugrey… Je vous présente Luke Tamalo'th, mon cousin… tout va bien à Poudlard?

- Ca va, ça va… Nous parlerons de tout cela tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, j'ai hâte de visiter cette fameuse Forteresse!

Et le vieux sorcier entra à l'intérieur à la suite de son hôte. Luke fit un clin d'œil à Plume et offrit galamment son bras au Pr MacGonagall. Plume ne tarda pas à se retrouver seul avec Severus, et s'inclina devant lui.

- Pr Snape…

Severus hocha la tête.

- M. Percevent.

- Je vous trouve fort élégamment habillé aujourd'hui.

- On m'a légèrement forcé la main, siffla l'homme.

- J'aime Dumbledore. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de me laisser vous présenter la Forteresse?

- Je vous suis.

Ils avaient fait un petit arrêt dans un coin sombre avant de rejoindre les autres, et Plume était en train de se dire que le petit arrêt allait peut-être durer un peu plus longtemps et que ce n'était pas si mal, quand Severus le lâcha avec un hoquet de surprise. Etonné, Plume se retourna et leva les yeux: du mur contre lequel il était appuyé dépassait une tête en pierre à l'expression amusée.

- Candide!

- Navré de vous interrompre, mais je crois que les autres vous attendent un peu plus loin, s'esclaffa le Gardien avant de disparaître dans la muraille.

Grommelant, Plume entraîna un Severus encore sous le choc.

Ils visitèrent successivement le Réfectoire, la Bibliothèque, la Salle d'Armes, les trois Salles de Combat, les Réserves, la Forge, et enfin… les Ecuries.

- MELILOOOT! beugla le Grand Chef en pénétrant dans la grotte.

Le jeune Palefrenière émergea d'une botte de paille, l'air endormi.

- Voici le Pr Dumbledore. Fais-lui donc visiter ton domaine.

Les invités s'approchèrent de la balustrade et restèrent bouche bée devant la grotte de taille titanesque où s'agitaient des dizaines de dragons scintillants. Loin, très loin au fond, la lumière du jour filtrait au travers de la sortie. Melilot laissa les sorciers, elfes et nains contempler quelques minutes le spectacle, puis bondit sur la rambarde en claquant des mains et en lançant un étrange cri guttural. Les dragons dressèrent aussitôt la tête, à l'écoute. Elle poussa un long sifflement en montrant les visiteurs du doigt, et les formidables montures poussèrent en chœur un rugissement terrifiant, à tomber par terre.

- Ils vous disent bonjour, fit-elle fièrement.

Les autres demeurèrent muets, sous le regard amusé des quatre Mercenaires.

- Incroyable… fit enfin Dumbledore, et il avait réellement l'air soufflé. Vous les utilisez vraiment pour voler?

- Nous ne les "utilisons" pas, fit froidement l'enfant. Nous volons avec eux parce qu le veulent bien.

Dumbledore s'inclina légèrement.

- Je vous prie d'excuser mon maladroit choix de mots, mademoiselle.

Melilot hésita, puis sourit.

- Je vous pardonne… si vous faites un tour avec moi.

- Sur un dragon?!

- Vous devriez accepter, conseilla le Grand Chef. Vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion une nouvelle fois, je le crains.

- Je… et bien pourquoi pas?

- C'est parti!

- Maintenant?

- Oh… C'est plus prudent d'essayer _avant_ manger, au moins pour la première fois.

Melilot se dirigea vers une ouverture taillée dans la roche.

- D'autres amateurs? demanda aimablement le Grand chef.

- Plus de mon âge! déclara résolument Maugrey.

Les elfes et les nains déclinèrent poliment. MacGonagall redressa le menton.

- Si je n'abuse pas…

- Je me ferais un plaisir de vous emmener avec moi, répliqua galamment Luke.

MacGonagall sourit, visiblement charmée. Plume se tourna vers son sorcier, toujours captivé par le spectacle en contrebas.

- Et vous, Pr Snape?

Severus cligna des yeux et se redressa.

- Avec joie.

Avec un grand sourire, Plume rejoignit Melilot et Luke dans la sellerie.

_- Qui_ m'a _encore_ piqué mon mord! s'indignait l'instructeur. Je suis sûr que c'est encore cet idiot de Derffin'th…

- Il est ici, ton mord, dit Melilot en l'extirpant d'un tas de couvertures.

- Oh. Merci. Tu as changé de rênes?

- Amy m'a brûlé les anciennes…

- Où son les sangles de rechanges? demanda Plume.

- Dans le coffre, comme d'habitude.

- Oui mais c'est la première fois que j'ai un passager…

Je vais voler avec Sev, ouah!

- Il y a quoi entre toi et le type en noir?

Plume regarda l'enfant qui le fixait, l'air innocent.

- Melilot. Tu es beaucoup trop en avance pour ton âge.

- Je sais. Vous êtes ensemble?

- J'en ai marre d'être entouré de gens intelligents, grommela Plume. On peut rien leur cacher.

- Tu t'ennuierais avec des imbéciles, remarqua Luke.

- C'est ton amant, alors, affirma Melilot. Il a l'air assez effrayant. Mais intelligent.

- C'est à peu près ça.

Plume empoigna l'énorme mais légère selle, la bride, les six sangles supplémentaire, et sortit, suivit des deux autres. Ils rejoignirent le groupe qui patientait, toujours fasciné par les dragons.

- Je commence, déclara la petite fille. Professeur Dumbledore?

Le vieux sorcier saisit la petite main qu'elle lui tendait, et ils descendirent les escaliers.

- Restez au bas des marches.

Melilot déposa la selle et, saisissant sa bride, s'engagea entre les dragons. Les autres, du haut de la balustrade, la virent se diriger vers une bête de petite taille, d'une douce teinte violette, qui baissa la tête à son approche et ouvrit une gueule terrifiante pour qu'elle puisse y glisser le mord.

- Viens là, fit la petite fille.

Le dragon la suivit en rampant jusqu'au bas de l'escalier.

- Voilà Améthyste. Dites-lui bonjour.

La voix du puissant sorcier ne trembla pas.

- Bonjour.

La dragonne gronda doucement et le renifla, puis lui donna un petit coup de tête qui faillit le renverser.

- Bien.

Melilot tendit la main vers la selle, qui s'éleva doucement jusqu'au dos du dragon, où elle s'ajouta et se sangla délicatement. Le dragon s'avança ensuite jusqu'à une sorte de promontoire.

- Vous pouvez monter sur son dos. Mettez-vous à l'arrière, ici.

Dumbledore grimpa et s'assit tant bien que mal, silencieux. L'enfant repoussa sa cape vers l'arrière, et entreprit de lui lier solidement les jambes à la selle, au moyen de six sangles qu'elle avait amenées: deux pour les cuisses, deux pour le pli des genoux, deux pour les chevilles. Puis elle grimpa souplement devant lui et s'attacha de même, là où les sangles étaient déjà présentes. Puis elle leva la tête.

- On s'attend dehors?

- D'accord, à tout de suite, répondit Luke.

Melilot fit un signe de la main, puis se tourna vers son passager et lui sourit.

- Détendez-vous. Une fois habitué au rythme, tout va tout seul. N'hésitez pas à vous accrocher aux poignées. Vous pouvez hurler si vous voulez.

Avec ça, elle se pencha et parla doucement à la dragonne, qui se mit à ramper vers la porte, puis disparut au regard des autres.

- Pourquoi vos selles ont-elles une forme étrange? demanda Maugrey.

Luke déposa la sienne sur la rambarde et lui expliqua.

- La partie avant est celle où s'assoit le démon-dragon, solidement sanglé. L'arrière sert à transporter du matériel ou des passages, mais plus rarement. Chacun possède sa propre selle, adaptée à soi et à son dragon, et lui apporte les modifications qu'il désire. La mienne a un fourreau à l'avant. Celle de Plume deux poches pour le casse-croûte en cours de route…

- Ben quoi?

- Prête, Pr MacGonagall?

La femme hocha la tête et saisit son bras. Il lui fit descendre les marches, et tout comme Melilot partit à la recherche de son dragon: fort et puissant, d'un noir profond, il s'agissait d'un Magyar à Pointes nommé Ebène. Il renifla la sorcière et voulut lui saisir son chapeau, la laissant mi-souriante mi-tremblante. Luke l'aida à monter et l'attacha, grimpa à son tour, et après quelques paroles rassurantes dirigea son dragon vers la sortie. Ils disparurent à leur tour.

- Pr Snape?

Severus suivit le jeune mercenaire.

- Votre main, s'il vous plaît. (Severus le regarda en haussant un sourcil.) Si vous descendez sans contact avec moi, ajouta Plume avec un sourire, vous serez réduit en cendre dès que vous aurez posé le pied en bas.

L'homme lui tendit la main et Plume entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier.

- Tu as peur? murmura le demi-elfe.

- Je suis mort de trouille, dit impassiblement Severus.

Plume sourit et le laissa au bas des marches.

- BEBEEEEEE!

Il y eut un formidable rugissement, et une gigantesque masse vert pomme se jeta sur lui. Severus crut qu'il allait finir écrabouillé, mais le dragon stoppa à quelques mètres du jeune homme et abaissa la tête vers lui, la langue pendante.

- OukilébolebébéàpapaPlume!

Le mercenaire riait joyeusement, frottant le museau du dragonneau.

- Viens on va faire un tour!

Il lui passa sa bride et revint vers Severus.

- Elle s'appelle Fougère. Dis-lui bonjour.

- Bonjour.

La jeune dragonne le renifla doucement et eut un petit grognement. Plume lui parla doucement, puis lui mit la selle.

- Monte.

Le sorcier se jucha sur la bête avec précaution, Plume l'attacha, puis grimpa devant lui et se fixa à son tour. Puis il se retourna.

- Prêt?

Severus lui jeta juste un regard inexpressif.

- Très bien, sourit Plume. Fougère?

Le dragon s'ébranla. C'était une drôle de sensation, un mouvement souple et continu, sans secousses, mais très déstabilisant.

- Ca va?

- Pourquoi a-t-elle grogné tout à l'heure?

- Elle est très jalouse. Fougère? C'est parti!

Et ils s'envolèrent.

oOo

Ce qui frappa le plus Severus fut d'abord le silence. Un silence absolu.

Il ressentit une légère secousse, puis plus rien, et réalisa alors qu'ils étaient dans les airs. Qu'ils volaient. Sur un dragon. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information.

Et puis ce silence. Toute la multitude de petits bruits auxquels, machinalement, on ne fait plus attention – voix lointaines, machines – avait disparu. Il ne restait que le vent, qui sifflait légèrement à ses oreilles, lui chatouillait le nez et lui piquait les yeux.

Après le silence, ce fut la conscience aigue du dragon, sous lui, du battement régulier des ailes, du rythme de ce corps puissant. L'épaisse membrane écailleuse des ailes prenait appui sur l'air, les projetait en avant, puis revenait doucement, et recommençait, recommençait… Plume se pencha légèrement et Fougère vira vers la droite, glissant sans heurt sur un courant d'air chaud. Severus crut laisser son estomac sur place. Puis le rythme reprit.

Il regarda alors autour de lui: les hautes montagnes se dressaient de part et d'autre de la large vallée. La Forteresse s'encastrait là-haut, dans le flan gris-fer. La forêt couvrait les flancs rocheux. Mais tout paraissait si petit… Même la neige qui couvrait les sommets semblait toute proche, et les arbres défilaient à toute vitesse loin en dessous d'eux.

- Ca va?

Plume lui souriait, l'air heureux.

- Je comprends mieux ce que tu essayais de m'expliquer.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu!

Le jeune homme leva légèrement la main vers l'avant et la dragonne piqua vers le sol.

- Ca va toujours?

- Ca… ça va.

Ca allait même très vite.

Plume fit alors basculer son poids sur le côté, et Fougère partit en vrille.

- YAHOUUUUUUU!

Ca n'allait plus du tout.

Plume finit par se redresser.

- Tu me paieras ça, marmonna Severus.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, c'est toujours moi qui dirige!

Fougère reprit son rythme. C'était presque confortable. Plume se pencha en arrière, jusqu'à ce que sa tête s'appui sur le torse de Severus.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Oh! Les autres sont là!

Il se redressa avant que Severus n'ait pu répondre. Au loin, la petite silhouette de Luke leur fit un signe.

- Il nous propose une course. On y va?

Il agita la main en retour. Aussitôt les trois dragons plongèrent dans la même direction, cette fois-ci à toute vitesse, et Severus réalisa qu'en effet il était loin d'avoir tout vu.

oOo

Deux heures plus tard, quand les trois sorciers se furent un peu remis de leurs émotions, ils attaquèrent les choses sérieuses.

- Oh, Grand Chef, annonça Plume en prenant le demi-géant à part tandis que tout le monde s'installait. Je voudrais vous reparler de mes vacances.

- Pas le moment, grommela le mercenaire.

- Oui, mais, si j'ai bien compris, vous allez me confier une tâche importante dans les minutes qui vont suivre, non? demanda Plume d'un air innocent. Ca va être _très_ difficile, il va falloir que je prenne _beaucoup_ de forces?

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît? fit Dumbledore dans leur direction.

- Ohlàlà, je me sens fatigué… murmura Plume.

Grand Chef grogna.

- D'accord. Tu auras ton mois d'août.

- Je veux repartir demain soir.

- Dans une semaine.

- Demain soir, et je promets d'être là le premier septembre à minuit une minute.

- Va t'asseoir, gronda le demi-géant.

- Merci Chef.

Plume s'installa avec un grand sourire.

- Je vois que comme nous vous êtes au courant que quelque chose se prépare en Albanie, disait Dumbledore. Nous ignorons encore si il s'agit réellement du vrai Voldemort, mais je propose que nous soyons prêt si c'est le cas.

Les autres personnes présentes hochèrent la tête.

- Je propose donc que les elfes, nains, mercenaires et sorciers travaillent ensemble. Ou de moins, corrigea-t-il en voyant de nombreux regards noirs s'échanger, qu'ils partagent leurs informations.

Ils y eut quelques grognements, mais dans l'ensemble positifs.

- Parfait. Je voudrais donc proposer, s'il est d'accord, Plume Percevent ici présent comme l'un de nos principaux intermédiaires, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. (Plume hocha la tête.) Premièrement, sa connaissance des mondes elfique, sorcier et mercenaire. Et deuxièmement, le fait qu'il soit le propre fils de Voldemort.

Il y eut quelques hoquets de surprise.

- Une autre personne jouera un rôle important si c'est bien de Voldemort dont il s'agit. Je veux bien entendu parler de Harry Potter, qui devrait commencer sa scolarité à Poudlard dans un peu plus d'un an. Maintenant… (Il fit lentement le tour de l'assemblée du regard.) Il est temps que je vous raconte quelque chose

Pendant qu'il commençait son récit, Plume remarqua distraitement qu'il n'avait pas abordé le rôle de Severus si Voldemort revenait.

On ne peut pas faire _entièrement_ confiance à tout le monde, supposa-t-il.

§§§§§§§

_Il était une fois les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor étaient deux puissants sorciers, et partageaient le même rêve. Seulement, les rêves ne se construisent pas avec de l'air et de la pluie, et ils eurent besoin de l'aide de Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle pour le mener à bien. Quand Poudlard se dressa enfin, tous les quatre se sentirent fiers et s'empressèrent d'enseigner leurs connaissances._

_Mais Salazar, cultivé, d'origine noble et puissante, avait peiné à trouver un maître. Tous ceux à qui il s'était présenté, le cœur plein d'espoir, avaient prétendu douter de ses intentions et lui avaient préféré un disciple humble mais aisément manipulable, un disciple qui apprendrait et transmettrait la magie sans s'interroger sur sa nature-même, ainsi qu'il avait toujours été fait. Salazar posait trop de questions. Quand finalement un sorcier l'accepta, il se força à cacher sa curiosité et apprit sans mot dire. Mais il était à présent sorcier lui-même, et malgré l'amour qu'il portait à ses trois collègues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du ressentiment à l'égard de ces prétendus sages qui se confinaient dans la tradition._

_Aussi commença-t-il à rechercher des élèves vifs, intelligents, et avides de savoir. Il visita les maisons nobles des environ, ramena des enfants à l'esprit critique et brillant. Rapidement, le fossé se creusa entre ses protégés et les autres élèves, et Rowena, Helga et Godric le lui reprochèrent. La connaissance devait progressez, admettaient-ils, mais elle devait rester maîtrisée. Salazar n'écouta pas. Petit à petit, il tomba dans l'obsession et accusa ses compagnons de conspirer contre lui. Il enferma dans les profondeurs du Château un monstre qui, prétendait-il, devait assurer sa sécurité._

_Quand il ne fut plus possible de continuer ainsi, quand tout éclata, les deux meilleurs amis s'affrontèrent. Un combat loyal, à l'épée, où Godric finit par tuer son compagnon d'enfance. Le fils de ce dernier disparut plusieurs dizaines d'années, puis revint, et vengea son père. Le fils de Godric, fou de rage, se lança à sa poursuite et le tua à son tour, ainsi que son fils qui avait le même âge que lui. Mais il épargna son petit-fils. Voyant cela, Rowena énonça alors une prophétie qui durerait des siècles._

_Et ainsi, chaque génération venge la précédente depuis. Poudlard a évolué, la brillante, trop brillante maison de Serpentard a oublié la raison de sa fondation, et s'est à son tour accrochée à la tradition. Et les derniers héritiers de Serpentard et de Gryffondor s'entre-déchirent encore._

§§§§§§§

A suivre.


	8. Harry

Hello people.

Après de longues années de suspension de cette fic, je pense qu'il est temps de faire l'annonce officielle que tout le monde suspectait déjà : Sangs ne continuera pas, et non. Aaaw, allez-vous me dire. Je sais, mais bon, c'est comme ça. Je tiens cependant à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews et critiques, et vous laisse un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner : voici la première partie du chapitre suivant, écrite il y a déjà un bon bout de temps. J'espère que, tout en sachant que c'est la dernière, vous l'apprécierez tout de même.

Afin que vous ayez tout de même une idée de la fin de l'histoire, je vous en joints un résumé dans le "chapitre" suivant. Et pour ceux/celles que cela intéresse, vous trouverez quelques infos sur ce que je deviens sur mon LJ enfin remis à jour (notamment l'association de Murder Parties que je viens de monter avec une amie, et la première édition d'une – petite – de mes œuvres originales, yep !). Pseudo : lychee-ln

Sangs, Deuxième Trimestre

Chapitre VI

Harry

Harry regarda longuement Plume. C'était amusant, remarqua une petite voix au fond de lui-même. Combien de fois s'était-il demandé, furieux, ce qu'on lui cachait? A combien de personnes s'était-il adressé avec colère et frustration? Et maintenant il savait. Et tout semblait si simple et logique. Il n'était pas déçu, non… mais presque.

- Ce qui nous mène à deux points de discussion important, conclut Plume en jouant avec un brin d'herbe. Le premier étant…

- … ne devrait-il pas être indiscutablement impossible que nous nous retrouvions dans le même camp?

- Exactement. Si on par du fait qu'une prophétie est immortelle, l'état actuel où nous nous trouvons n'est que transitoire et l'un de nous deux finira par tuer l'autre. Peut-être pas dans les mois qui vont suivre, peut-être longtemps après que Voldemort soit vaincu – ou qu'il nous ait vaincu. Etant donné que, toujours d'après cette saloperie de prophétie, nous sommes sensés avoir des fils, et qu'actuellement ce n'est certainement envisageable du moins pour moi, je pense que ce sera pour une autre tranche d'histoire.

- Mais on peut aussi penser que c'est la fin de la prophétie! Que pour la première fois, deux des… "héritiers" ou quoi que ce soit sont du même côté.

Plume hocha la tête.

- On peut le penser. (Puis son visage s'attrista légèrement.) Mais pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi à notre génération? Comment en être sûr?

Harry aurait dû se sentir en colère. Il aurait dû protester, s'écrier qu'il était stupide de suivre une voie sous prétexte qu'elle avait été tracée des centaines d'années auparavant. Il repensa à tous ses ancêtres, assassinés et assassins: à moins d'avoir été de parfaits abrutis, ils avaient dû penser la même chose. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

- On va quand même faire tout ce qu'on peut pour l'empêcher, hein? fit-il doucement.

Il reçut en réponse un grand sourire.

- Deuxième question? proposa Plume après un moment de silence.

- Dumbledore… est mon grand-père?

- Ton arrière-grand-père, en fait. Du côté de ta mère. (Plume éclata de rire quand Harry le fixa d'un air éberlué.) Et bien, Dumbledore n'a pas toujours vieux et d'une sagesse proverbiale, et il aimait bien fréquenter les bals populaires moldus dans sa jeunesse… On peut dire que le père de ta mère est né du mauvais côté de la barrière, oui. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore ait été au courant avant que Trelawney ne fasse sa prophétie. Ce n'est que là qu'il a dû réaliser.

- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a toujours…?

- Surprotégé? Je suppose. Tu es un peu le petit-fils qu'il n'a jamais eu. Et c'est sans doute dû au fait que ta mère soit… ben de sexe féminin, enfin j'espère, que la prophétie a sauté une génération. Ton grand-père a toujours ignoré quel aurait dû être son destin, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas sorcier, aussi. Si on est optimiste, on peut voir ça comme un premier cafouillage de l'inexorable destinée qui nous était prévu.

- J'ai… j'ai encore une question sur Dumbledore… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui me racontez ça, et pas lui?

Pour la première fois, Harry vit Plume avec une expression perdue sur son visage. Le jeune homme eut un geste bizarrement embarrassé, puis sembla prendre une grande décision et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Depuis un moment, nous – je veux dire Severus et moi – ne comprenons plus Dumbledore. Auparavant, ses actions, aussi mystérieuses qu'elles puissent être, se révélaient toujours au final pleines de bon sens, d'intelligence et d'efficacité. Dumbledore était… est un sorcier exceptionnel, le plus grand de notre temps. Mais… (Il se prit la tête dans les mains.) Je ne le pige plus. Tu aurais dû être au courant depuis longtemps, depuis que Voldemort a essayé de te tuer à nouveau, depuis même cet épisode où tu as hérité de l'épée de Gryffondor – parce qu'elle est sensée être à toi, je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi c'est lui qui la garde. Je ne suis pas le seul. Mon grand-père aussi est parfois sceptique. Grand-Chef… il ne connaissait pas Dumbledore auparavant, donc il ne peut pas comparer. (Plume le regarda avec un reniflement de dérision.) Et, même si ça a l'air stupide, quelle est la dernière fois que tu l'a vu manger des sucreries?

- Vous pensez que quelque chose ne va pas avec lui? demanda prudemment Harry.

- Exactement. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il vieillit, voilà.

Harry tourna et retourna l'idée dans sa tête. Elle ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit, Dumbledore était Dumbledore et c'était tout, mais après tout…

- Vous… hum… enfin peut-être, si je peux me rendre utile…

- Tu veux bien l'observer et nous donner ton avis? (Plume eut un air soulagé.) Parfois j'ai peur d'être en train de perdre la tête, ça me ferait plaisir que tu trouves que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond… Bon. Pour en revenir à la prophétie, je me doute que tu voudras la raconter à Ron et Hermione… Essaie simplement de ne pas crier trop fort que tu es au courant. Voldemort doit penser que tu l'ignores encore, vu ce que tu as dis à Daelmanis. (Plume eut un léger sourire.) En parlant de ça, je suis réellement heureux que tu ne sois pas tombé dans son petit piège, je connais un Animagus à qui ça n'aurait certainement pas plu…

Harry se rembrunit. Ca faisait mal.

- Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir pu croire que… Sirius…(Il eut un pauvre sourire.) Je ne sais même pas s'il me pardonnera.

- Oh je ne parlais pas de ce petit "piège"-là. Plutôt d'un aspect charnel où excelle Dimus. (Harry fronça les sourcils: en quoi Sirius était-il impliqué dans le fait que Daelmanis aurait pu le dépuceler?) Bon, laisse tomber, soupira Plume en voyant son incompréhension. Tu as reparlé à Sirius?

- …

- J'entends rien.

- Je n'ose pas.

- Et tu vas passer ta vie sans plus lui adresser la parole?

Harry regarda avec passion un ver de terre de tortiller à ses pieds.

- Peut-être… peut-être qu'à la fin on se reparlera… comme avant?

- Bien entendu. Et peut-être que je vais aller danser le french-cancan au milieu des mines des nains – ah nan, ça je l'ai déjà fait. _Honnêtement_, Harry… non je ne vais pas t'emmerder avec ça, des gens le feront bien à ma place. Bon, on rentre?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Plume?

- Mmh?

- Merci. Et je crois qu'on a des Robes Sombres à aller chercher.

- Ah, merde. Oh, tiens, je vais te montrer un endroit sympa, où s'est déroulée ma première tentative – première et fructueuse… et involontaire, aussi – de lancer de grappin sur Severus Snape. En fait, on était en train de faire le mur…

Harry le suivit en souriant.

Bien des gens emmerdèrent Harry à la place de Plume.

Aussitôt de retour au Château, tandis que Plume emmenait leur récolte vers les cachots, Harry se fit accoster par Hermione qui lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien passer par sa petite tête de piaf pour qu'il n'ait pas encore été s'expliquer avec Sirius, tandis que Ron hochait la tête d'un air approbateur. Puis ce fut Remus, deux couloirs plus loin, qui lui indiqua de manière détournée que Sirius se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, et que peut-être que Harry pourrait lui apporter un truc à manger, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Puis Charlie et Raven lui demandèrent innocemment des nouvelles de son parrain. Puis ce furent Griffe Percevent et Grand-Chef, discutant des mérites respectifs des fruits séchés et du saucisson corse, qui le menacèrent de lui coller une torgnole s'il ne montait pas immédiatement. Il craqua et leur hurla qu'il y serait déjà si des abrutis ne l'arrêtaient pas toutes les trente secondes pour lui pourrir la vie. Il n'y eut plus personne ensuite sur son chemin, même si des bruits étouffés se faisaient entendre à chaque coin de couloir et qu'une compagnie aussi discrète qu'un troupeau d'éléphant tentait de le suivre sans un bruit.

Il grimpa prestement un escalier magique, attendit qu'il se déplace, et le bloqua de façon à rendre impossible toute filature. Il réalisa qu'il avait un sourire amusé en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Oh, mon petit Harry, alors on va voir son parr –

La Grosse Dame se tut devant son regard et s'écarta sans mot dire.

Au premier abord, il ne vit personne. Puis son regard accrocha le fauteuil, tourné vers la chainée, le plus grand et le plus confortable de la pièce, celui dont les Septièmes Années viraient sans ménagement tout autre élève y posant ses fesses. Un bras dépassait sur le côté, pendouillant sombrement. Harry s'avança sans bruit jusqu'à apercevoir Sirius, avachi, les yeux fixés vers les flammes.

- Sirius? tenta-t-il d'une voix pas du tout, du tout assurée.

L'homme sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux qui firent se tordre l'estomac de Harry, parce qu'il se savait coupable du manque de vie qui y régnait.

- Je… je suis désolé.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, planté là sur le tapis élimé.

Sirius eut un sourire qui tentait d'être gentil, mais qui ressemblait à un rictus plus qu'à autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il doucement de sa voix rauque. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est normal que tu ais du mal à me faire confiance. Après tout, comme l'a dit Plume, n'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait être un espion, je ne suis pas moins indiqué qu'un autre, au contraire…

Il y avait dans la gorge de Harry une boule énorme, qu'il pensait disparue depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Il vit les mains de Sirius qui tremblaient.

- De toutes façons, continuait celui-ci, tout s'est bien terminé. C'est le principal. Et –

- NON!

Harry cligna furieusement des yeux pour chasser la buée qui les envahissaient.

- Peut-être que j'avais le droit de penser que tu étais le traître… mais j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé… que tu me voulais du mal, à _moi_… et… et c'est faux!... mais ça faisait si mal que je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose… (Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche.) Je ne cherche pas des excuses, je… je ne veux pas… que tu me détestes…

Il pleurait à gros sanglots, maintenant, et il devait être pathétique. Oh, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré comme ça?

Deux bras l'entourèrent.

- Tu as cru que je te voulais du mal? demanda doucement Sirius en lui caressant la tête.

Harry acquiesça en se raccrochant à son cou.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal, d'accord? fit Sirius en lui prenant la tête entre les mains et en le forçant à la regarder.

- Mmh… je suis désolé. Je suis si stupide, répondit Harry avec un sourire désabusé.

- Non. Moi aussi je suis désolé, je t'en ai voulu, mais je ne pensais pas que tu… enfin à ce que tu avais pu ressentir.

Ils restèrent un long moment assis par terre, jusqu'à ce que Harry se fût calmé. Il était bien, là, au chaud, avec Sirius qui ne le détestait pas, et ses grands bras autour de lui.

- Alors, raconte-moi, fit ce dernier en le repoussant légèrement, c'est Daelmanis qui est parvenu à te faire croire ça?

Harry hocha la tête avec un reniflement.

- Plume m'a dit qu'il est capable de prendre l'apparence de gens aimés pour tromper ses… hum "proies". Il en a rajouté en disant que c'est avec leur aide que tu t'étais échappé d'Azkaban, et que tu voulais te venger pour avoir été enfermé si longtemps…

- … et collaborer avec les gens qui ont tué James et Lily?

- Je sais, mais sur le coup… ce qu'il disait semblait si logique…

Sirius le serra à nouveau contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es tout pardonné. Hé (Il eut un sourire charmeur.), donc tu m'aimes?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, marmonna Harry en lui donnant une petite claque sur le crâne.

- Et Daelmanis… il ne t'as rien fait? demanda Sirius d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Non, il ne m'a rien fait – est-ce qu'il y a aussi une prophétie concernant ma virginité ou quoi? lança-t-il d'un ton blagueur en s'écartant un peu.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse à sa tentative d'humour tout simplement parce que Sirius l'embrassait.

Sur la bouche.

Le geste était totalement inattendu et, de stupéfaction, Harry ne bougea pas. Il était dans les bras de Sirius, enfin, pratiquement sur les _genoux_ de Sirius, et les lèvres de Sirius embrassaient doucement les siennes. Un menton rendu rugueux par un début de barbe effleurait parfois le sien. La main de Sirius était sur sa joue, ses doigts caressants.

Quand il _réalisa_ ce qui se passait vraiment, une onde de chaleur traversa son corps. C'était agréable. C'était très agréable. Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et il voulait embrasser, lui aussi. Sa première tentative fut timide, la deuxième lui attira une réponse encourageante. Puis Sirius l'attira encore plus près, et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, et Harry se réveilla et se dégagea avec un sursaut.

En face de lui, Sirius, légèrement rouge, le fixait d'un air troublé et attentif. Comme Harry ne disait rien, complètement perdu, il sourit d'un air embarrassé et se passa la main dans les cheveux, détournant le regard.

- Et bien, je suppose que je viens de faire une jolie connerie, fit-il presque imperceptiblement.

Harry voulait demander pourquoi, mais le regard que lui jeta l'homme lui suffit à comprendre. A tout comprendre, sans possibilité de malentendu.

- Je… (Il se remit debout de façon incertaine, fuyant du regard.)… j'y vais.

Et il quitta la pièce.

~oOo~

Quand Sirius entra dans la salle des professeurs, Remus était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre. Mais il ne se morfondait pas, lui, il lisait.

- Remus…

Son ami ôta ses lunettes et se tourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

- J'ai fait une grosse connerie, fit Sirius en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil voisin.

- Oh. (Le loup-garou marqua soigneusement sa page.) Tu as embrassé Harry?

- Hé! (Sirius en resta la bouche ouverte.) Comment tu le sais?

- Oh, allez, tout Poudlard a les yeux fixés sur vous et fait des paris.

Sirius marmonna un moment dans sa barbe.

- Quelles sont les cotes?

- Un contre un que vous apparaissez un de ces jours en vous tenant la main et avec l'air stupide, deux contre huit que Harry se glisse dans ton lit, trois contre sept que vous restez comme deux malheureux chacun de votre côté.

- Tu as parié quoi?

- Je ne parie pas.

- Il a quitté la pièce sans dire un mot, tu sais.

- Et bien, il était peut-être un peu surpris que son parrain lui roule brusquement un patin sans prévenir.

- Je suis stupide. J'aurais dû attendre encore un peu.

- Pour que quelqu'un d'autre te le vole?

- Mais il était si adorable, là, avec ses yeux tous rougis et son sourire courageux…

- Epargne-moi les détails je te prie.

- Je suis stupide…

- Tu ne remarques que maintenant.

- Il va me détester.

- Il n'est pas stupide à ce point, lui.

- Il ne m'aime pas comme ça. Je suis un vieux pour lui, je n'ai rien à lui offrir.

- Sirius, arrête.

- Tu sais quoi? Je vais aller lui dire que c'était une blague…

- Stop.

- Je vais lui dire que je l'ai bien eu, que son vieux parrain est un farceur, et…

Remus se leva de son fauteuil et le gifla.

Puis il s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Tu pleures, abruti, soupira-t-il.

- Remus. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi, j'ai décidé que je n'étais pas trop vieux, et une fois Voldemort disparu de cette planète, je vais me trouver quelqu'un et me fonder une famille. Harry est quelqu'un de très bien. Il t'adore. Tu crois que c'est par hasard que Daelmanis a pris ton apparence? Seulement, il n'a peut-être pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à tout ça. On lui demande de sauver le monde, Sirius. Ca occupe. Laisse-le y réfléchir. Et ne pense pas lui raconter des bobars. Tu ne te rendras que plus pathétique que tu ne l'es déjà. Et arrête de prétendre que tu es vieux, même si c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il se préoccuperait.

- Mais en pratique, je fais quoi?

- Rien.

~oOo~

Harry était assis à un bout de la table, et tripatouillait ses épinards avec sa fourchette, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Visiblement, Ron et Hermione avaient renoncé à lui parler. Ginny rigolait à une blague de Luke. Et Draco…

Draco, écarlate, était assis à côté d'un Raven parfaitement à l'aise.

Plume envoya un coup de pied à son ami assis en face de lui.

- Hé!

- Laisse Draco manger tranquille.

Raven reposa sagement ses deux mains sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Harry? demanda-t-il après deux minutes de bouderies.

- Je crois qui réfléchit. Très fort.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Draco eut l'air pensif.

- Plume!

Le démon-dragon, la bouche pleine, se retourna vers un Tillot à l'air préoccupé.

- Mmgnh?

- Je peux te parler?

- Quelqu'un a volé des échantillons de sang.

Plume, appuyé contre le mur, ôta le cure-dents de sa bouche.

- Un demi-vampire en manque?

- Il en aurait eu à peine de quoi faire un repas… pour être précis, on m'a volé _deux_ échantillons.

Plume eut un regard interrogateur.

- Le tien, et celui de Potter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'échantillons de sang?

Un conseil général privé avait été rapidement organisé. Pour cause d'espion inconnu, il réunissait: Plume; Severus; Killian parce que Killian bidouillait des potions aussi; et Harry, parce que Harry était concerné. Quelque part, Plume se sentait mal de ne pas avoir mis Raven au courant. Mais s'il mettait Raven au courant, il devait également prévenir Charlie, Luke, Grand Chef, Louve, Griffe, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Draco, en bref toute la petite smala. Désolé, Raven.

- Oh, plein de choses, dit tranquillement Severus. Des malédictions puissantes, des potions d'asservissement, des poisons sélectifs, des résurrections et j'en passe. Mais aussi des sortilèges de protection et des antidotes tout aussi sélectifs.

- Ca nous avance vachement, conclut Plume.

Harry semblait suivre attentivement la conversation.

- Quant au fait que ce soit Harry et moi…

Killian et Severus se tournèrent vers l'adolescent. Plume eut un geste de la main.

- C'est bon, je lui ai tout dit.

- Ca ne serait pas mal de savoir enfin qui est cet espion, fit remarquer Killian.

- Je crois que tout le monde a trop de secrets à cacher pour accepter le Veritaserum, soupira Plume.

- On fait quoi?

- Comme tout: on attend de voir.

~oOo~

Dans la soirée, Harry avait à nouveau suffisamment la tête froide pour raconter à Hermione et Ron en quoi il était destiné à tuer Plume, ou l'inverse. Les commentaires furent mitigés, Hermione se précipitant à la Bibliothèque pour rechercher des cas de prophéties achevées, et Ron lui conseillant d'oublier tout cette merde.

Puis il alla se coucher.

Et resta longtemps, longtemps à fixer le baldaquin du lit.

Sirius l'aimait – et non comme un parrain aime son filleul. Et bien, il aimait Sirius – mais il aurait été bien emmerdé de dire de quelle manière. Il tenait à lui, il tenait à leurs bavardages, à leurs plaisanteries, à sa présence réconfortante, à leurs conversations parfois plus sérieuses. Mais ce que Sirius proposait c'était… plus intime, plus entier, et totalement effrayant. C'était se reposer entièrement sur quelqu'un d'autre, être prêt à lui confier son corps et son âme. Parce qu'il doutait que Sirius ne veuille les choses qu'à moitié. Et Harry n'avait jamais songé à ça.

Bon, et puis il y avait le côté charnel. Là il se sentait peut-être un peu plus prêt.

Il se retourna dans son lit. Il était jeune, Sirius le prendrait surement pour un gamin. Comment pourrait-il supporter quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien à la vie?

A quoi ressemblerait une vie avec Sirius? pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir.

- Pro… Plume?

Il avait encore du mal.

Le jeune homme se retourna avec son habituel charmant sourire.

- Ouip?

Harry ouvrit la bouche et tous ses beaux discours s'envolèrent.

- Sirius m'a embrassé.

Plume eut un immense sourire et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Félicitations, c'est super!

- Ah bon?

Le jeune homme eut l'air de recevoir une douche froide.

- Eeuuuh… à voir ta tête, non. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je suis parti sans rien dire.

- Ah. Oh. Tu n'as pas apprécié, alors.

- Non. Enfin si. Enfin je sais pas. Comment on sait quand on aime quelqu'un? demanda désespérément l'adolescent.

- Tu sais qu'on pourrait remplir vingt tomes sans épuiser le sujet? fit Plume en hochant un sourcil. Tu ferais quoi s'il mourrait? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Je… pourquoi il mourrait? Protesta Harry en réalisant brutalement que c'était parfaitement possible qu'au cours des mois, voir des semaines qui allaient suivre, Sirius puisse mourir.

- Répond à ma question.

Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche.

- Je ne sais pas!

- Bon alors maintenant si Ron ou Hermione mourrait?

Harry cligna des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il serait désespéré _aussi_! Il serait desespéré si n'importe lequel de ses amis mourrait! Bon, pour Hermione et Ron il serait _franchement_ desespéré, et pour Sirius il… serait…

- Oh.

- La psychanalyse est une invention fascinante, remarqua pensivement Plume. Juste poser les bonnes question… Bon alors maintenant dis-toi que Sirius va peut-être effectivement mourir à la prochaine escarmouche avec des sbires de Voldemort. Bonne journée, aouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

- C'est horrible, ce que vous dites! hurla Harry tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

- Oui, mais c'est vrai.

~oOo~

- Snape.

Le bâtard se retourna et afficha immédiatement un air de profond ennui.

- Black… comme tu peux sans doute le constater malgré ton intelligence primaire, je suis occupé, à l'inverse de certains que je ne citerai pas…

Sirius lui prit posément sa fiole des mains, la posa délicatement sur la table, saisit son vieil ennemi par les épaules et le poussa jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche.

- Bon, fit-il en s'installant en face de lui.

Snape le jaugea un instant du regard, puis soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier.

- Que puis-je pour toi?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche. Merlin, il allait vraiment paraître idiot. Enfin, Severus n'avais jamais eu très haute opinion de lui donc dans tous les cas…

- Tu ne penses jamais que tu es trop vieux pour Plume?

L'homme le regarda froidement.

- Si tu songes à me le voler, j'oublierai tous mes serments à Dumbledore.

Sirius se demanda distraitement si ce n'était pas une forme d'humour. Mais non, Snape semblait sérieux.

- Non ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne te sens vraiment _jamais_ trop vieux par rapport à lui?

L'autre resta silencieux un long moment.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais lui aussi doit parfois se sentir trop jeune. Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer ce que c'est que de vivre avec quelqu'un qui a plus d'expérience que toi? D'avoir peur que l'autre se lasse, ou te trouve fatiguant, ou ridicule? Une personne souvent plus réfléchie, avec des plaisirs de vie différents? La différence d'âge fonctionne dans les deux sens. Penser que le plus jeune est le méritant et le plus âgé, le chanceux, n'est qu'une manifestation de notre refus et notre honte de vieillir. D'un autre côté, cette difference peut faire partie de la dynamique d'un couple. Des façons de penser différentes, des opinions à partager. Un échange bénéficiaire pour les deux partis. Le plus jeune profite de l'expérience du plus âge, le plus âgé de l'enthousiasme du plus jeune. Bien entendu, il faut des concessions. Mais ça peut fonctionner de façon satisfaisante.

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais adressé la parole aussi longtemps sans me hurler dessus.

- Il faut croire que je me suis civilisé. Autre chose?

- Non… non, je ne crois pas.

La voix de Snape l'arrêta alors qu'il était sur la pas de la porte.

- Le jeune Potter est très bien, félicitations. Mais ce sera un travail délicat.

- Merci, marmonna Sirius en sortant.

~oOo~

- C'est moi.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée?

Alors que Plume abandonnait ses papiers pour venir l'embrasser, Severus se fit la réflexion qu'ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à un petit couple.

- Grand-Père nous invite à déjeuner au camps demain, l'informa Plume.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait.

- Formidable, que dois-je mettre?

- Ma fois, si tu t'habillais en vert je suis sûr que cela l'enchanterait. Il pourrait se moquer de toi pour les six mois à venir. J'ai parlé avec Harry aujourd'hui.

- Et moi avec Black.

- Oh. Moi j'ai été plutôt méchant.

- Et moi gentil. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas s'il va s'en remettre.

- Itou. C'est marrant de changer de caractère de temps en temps. (Plume se gratta pensivement le menton.) Mais si Harry n'aimait vraiment pas Black?

Severus l'attrapa par la taille.

- Tu compliques tout.

~oOo~

Si Sirius mourrait, qu'est-ce que je ferais? Si Sirius mourrait, qu'est-ce que je ferais? Si Sirius mourrait, qu'est-ce que je ferais? Si Sirius mourrait, qu'est-ce que je ferais? Si Sirius mourrait, qu'est-ce que je ferais? Si Sirius mourrait, qu'est-ce que je ferais?

Harry avait passé une nuit horrible. Et à présent, il allait passer une journée non moins horrible à essayer de rester éveillé pendant les cours de Plume (au programme: "Mon ennemi est un troll des toundras réputé pour sa relative intelligence, il mesure trois mètre et a une énorme masse d'arme à la main. Comment survivre?" et "Etude des points faibles inexistants d'un Mangemort"; bon, on pouvait à la rigueur dire qu'il connaissait les bases du cours). Et à essayer de se sortir cette question de la tête.

Si Sirius mourrait, qu'est-ce que je ferais? Si Sirius mourrait, qu'est-ce que je ferais? Si Sirius mourrait, qu'est-ce que je ferais? Si Sirius mourrait, qu'est-ce que je ferais? Si Sirius mourrait, qu'est-ce que je ferais? Si Sirius mourrait, qu'est-ce que je ferais?

Il passa la matinée les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, sans remarquer qu'exceptionnellement Plume ne lui posait aucune question. Les trois autres élèves eurent bien l'air un peu étonné, mais après des signes on ne peut moins discrets de la part de leur professeur, ils le laissèrent en paix.

A 11h32, vingt-huit minutes avant la fin du cours, Harry se redressa avec un air inspiré.

- Je crois que je buterais la gueule du salaud qui l'aurait tué.

- Pas mal, admit Plume, tandis que Draco secouait la tête et que Ron et Hermione ouvraient de grands yeux.

- Monsieur, je peux sortir? enchaina Harry.

- Je t'en prie.

~oOo~

Sirius observait les arbres par la fenêtre.

C'est beau, un arbre. Ca a des feuilles, des branches, un tronc, des racines mais ça on le voit pas, même si c'est quand même nécessaire pour le pauvre arbre. Les oiseaux chantent dans ses branches en été et se pèlent les miches en hiver (enfin, façon de parler; il ne pensait pas que les oiseaux aient des miches; en tous cas, pas les mâles). Et il n'a pas de problèmes de cœur, le petit arbre.

A 37 ans, il se trouvait pathétique.

En plus, quand on y pensait, le fantôme de James viendrait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours s'il l'apprenait. Sans parler de celui de Lily.

- SIRIUS!

En plus, il avait des hallucinations où il voyait arriver Harry vers lui en courant. Si jeune, déjà débile.

Ah non, c'était vrai.

Harry s'arrêta prêt de lui, à bout de souffle. Sirius allait lui demander si le Château était attaqué mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion, tout simplement parce que Harry l'embrassait.

Sur la bouche.

~oOo~

Assis à la grande table, une dizaine de personnes faisaient leurs comptes.

- Bon, fit Raven, une plume à la main, on ne peut _pas_ dire qu'ils sont toujours à se morfondre dans leurs coins respectifs…

- Oui, mais c'était pas loin, remarqua Grand Chef.

- C'est quand même Harry qui a fait le pas décisif, remarqua Luke.

- Oui mais si Sirius ne l'avait pas embrassé, il n'aurait même pas encore réalisé, objecta Plume.

- Mais ils ne sont pas encore apparus main dans la main avec un air stupide, dit tranquillement Killian.

- Je ne pense pas que ça risque d'arriver, fit sobrement Remus.

- On fait quoi, alors? conclut Minerva.

- Mmmmh… On pourrait peut-être lancer un nouveau pari? Dans combien de temps Sirius aura-t-il fait son affaire à Harry?

Il y eut un bref instant de réflexion.

- Pas mal! Moi je dis dix jours!

- Quinze.

- Deux.

- Vingt-quatre heures.

- Quand même pas!

- Hé!

- Un mois.

- Tu crois?

- Black est un empoté.

- Donc ce sera Harry qui le décidera?

- Y'a des chances…

- Oui mais Black sort de quinze ans de frustration.

- Cof…

- Remus, tu sais quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas?!

- Moi je dis dix jours aussi.

- Attend, Remus a un truc à nous raconter!

- Non, non…

- Remuuuuuuuus!

(A plus suivre !)


	9. Et ensuite ?

Sangs, Deuxième Trimestre

"Chapitre VII"

Et ensuite ?

Scenario général :

¤ Dumbledore est le méchant de l'histoire : voyant que Harry et Plume ne comptaient pas se trucider comme la prophétie le prévoyait, il a volé leur sang afin de pouvoir en créer des doubles qui, eux, se plieraient à ses désirs (sans sous-entendus louches, non mais). Il meurt à la fin.

¤ Le Troisième Trimestre devait être consacré au début de la véritable guerre entre nos héros et les Mangemorts, et se terminer sur une grande bataille finale. Ce que JKR a fait, elfes, nains et demi-sangs en moins.

¤ Même la famille de Raven acceptait de se joindre aux "gentils".

¤ Le côté de la lumière était sensé gagner, bien entendu.

¤ Voldemort devait être tué par Harry et Plume en même temps.

¤ Daelmanis devait se retrouver défait par Snape, Hermione et Killian qui auraient concocté une potion trop forte et trop classe.

¤ Le Cercle Ecarlate et les Elfes devaient s'en retrouver légèrement réconciliés. Légèrement.

¤ Severus prenait la place de Directeur de Poudlard, Plume demeurait professeur, Hermione se faisait engager dans le labo de Killian, Remus et Luke devenait intermédiaires entre toutes les espèces qui avait participé à la grande bataille, etc.

Morts tragiques et injustes :

¤ Draco et Raven devaient mourir dans la bataille finale. Non, ne me lancez pas de patates. C'est comme ça et c'est tout.

Romances :

¤ Melilot terminait avec Charlie, qui partait avec elle pour étudier les dragons du Cercle Ecarlate.

¤ Hermione finissait par mettre le grappin sur un Killian toujours aussi handicapé des sentiments.

¤ Ginny terminait avec Luke, contre l'avis de sa famille au départ. Mais le charmeur parvenait rapidement à mettre Molly dans sa poche.

¤ Remus épousait Louve et se retrouvait affligé d'une belle-famille un peu lourde.

¤ Harry et Sirius vivaient un parfait petit bonheur gryffondesque.

¤ Et Plume et Severus, vous pouvez deviner.

Divers :

¤ J'avais même commencé à écrire un épilogue où Plume était pris du baby-syndrome et parvenait, avec l'aide d'expériences de Killian, à tomber enceint.

¤ J'avais même été plus loin et commencé à imaginer ce que la génération suivante allait donner… Mais je n'irai pas jusque là !

Voilà ! Merci pour tout !


End file.
